Caos en Baker Street
by keshi295
Summary: Irene Adler reaparece, Mycroft no deja de dar la lata y una serie de asesinatos con el nombre Moriarty gravado ponen patas arriba Scotland Yard... ¡¿Te quiero? ¿Que hace falta para que te des cuenta?
1. Celos

Mi primer fanfic de Sherlock... Espero que les guste! (nunca sé que poner en estas situaciones U.U")

* * *

><p>Caos en Baker street<p>

Capítulo 1: Celos

Para Sherlock Holmes, ella siempre fue _la mujer_. Raramente he escuchado que la mencionara por ningún otro nombre. A sus ojos, eclipsa y supera todo lo que hace a su sexo. No es que sintiera por Irene Adler ninguna emoción que tuviera nada que ver con el amor, decía él. Todas esas emociones, y esa en particular repugnaban a su mente fría, precisa pero admirablemente equilibrada. Para él, solo había una mujer, y esa mujer era la que se llamaba Irene Adler, la única que fue capaz de estar a su altura.

Y aún que él niega haber tenido cualquier sentimiento hacia ella, no puedo quitar de mi mente el recuerdo de un Sherlock desolado por su ficticia muerte, de las noches en vela escuchando el sonido de su violín. Por mucho que lo intento, que me repito en mi mente que él no puede sentir nada, no puedo dejar de pensar en la conversación que mantuve con la Srta. Adler.

-Dile que estas viva.- le pedí, no soportaría ni un solo día viéndolo en ese estado.

-No puedo.

-Bien, se lo diré y aun así no te ayudaré.-me giré para irme.

-¿Qué puedo decir?

-¡¿Qué dices normalmente?¡Le has escrito un montón!- me giré furioso para contestarle, me ardía la sangre.

- Solo lo normal.

- No hay nada normal en este caso.

-"Buenos días. Me encanta tu gracioso sombrero". "Esta noche estoy triste, vamos a cenar". "Sales sexy en la tele, cenemos juntos". "No tengo hambre". "Vamos a cenar".- comenzó a recitar algunos de_ los mensajes que le había estado enviando a lo largo del día._

-¿Estuviste coqueteando con Sherlock Holmes?- le pregunté en un tono que ni yo sabía descifrar.

- Él nunca responde.

-No, Sherlock siempre responde a todo, es el "Señor Frase clave", sobreviviría a Dios intentando tener la última palabra.

-¿Eso me hace especial?

-No lo sé, quizás. –le respondí inseguro.

-¿Tienes celos?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa seductora de labios carmesí.

- No somos pareja.

- Sí, lo sois- afirmó ella.

¿Lo somos? Pienso mientras le observo, escribiendo en su portátil, desde la cocina.

-Lo dudo.-susurro sin darme cuenta, pero él, no deja pasar por alto ningún detalle.

-¿De qué dudas John?- me pregunta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador. Perdón, de mí ordenador.

-Nada- le respondo sin pensar, se perfectamente que sabe que estoy mintiendo.

-Mientes.- afirma, y ahora sí que me mira directamente desde su sitio, estudiándome – Ya hace unos meses que estas pensativo. Por las ojeras de bajo de tus ojos podría decir que no has dormido mucho últimamente sin contar que más de una mañana te he encontrado durmiendo en el sofá o encima el escritorio. Y hace ya unos cuentos minutos que fuiste a traerme un té, pero podría asegurar que este ya está frio.

-¿Algún día podrás dejar de estudiarme?- le digo con fastidio mientras comienzo otra vez hacer el té.

-Ya hace unas cuantas semanas que no tenemos ningún caso, me estoy aburriendo.

-¡Sí que tenemos casos!-le grito desde la cocina- Lo que pasa es que a ti te parecen todos aburridos.

En este momento aparece la Sra. Hudson por la puerta. Como siempre, pasa más tiempo en nuestro piso que en el suyo.

Detrás de ella hay alguien más, es Mycroft.

A Sherlock no le pasa desapercibida la visita de su querido hermano. Me pregunto de donde vendrá esa rivalidad aún que por los trozos de conversación que mantienen podría decir que es algún tipo de resentimiento infantil, no me extrañaría, se comportan como dos críos.

-A qué se debe tu inesperada visita, Mycroft?- le dice el detective a su hermano con un tono nada agradable.

-¡Sherlock, trata bien a tu hermano!-le regaña la casera. A veces pienso que ve a los hermanos Holmes como sus hijos.

-Solo vine a visitarte, antes te ponías muy feliz cuando venía.

-Antes.

-Bueno…- interrumpo- ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-Ya se va- me interrumpe Sherlock.

-¿Quieres un té?-ignoro a mi compañero de piso.

-Sí, gracias- me dice mientras se quita el abrigo y se acomoda en el sofá al lado de Sherlock.

La Sra. Hudson se ofrece ayudarme, siempre lo hace todo y que se pasa el día quejándose de que no es la sirvienta, pero creo que en el fondo le gusta ayudarnos.

Es raro que Mycroft nos visite, dudo mucho que haya venido solo a visitar. Siempre que viene trae problemas detrás de él. Me preocupa que tenga algo que ver con Sherlock.

El té ya está hecho. Lo ponemos en una bandeja y lo llevamos al comedor donde esos dos aún están en la misma posición que los dejamos. No parecen demasiado cómodos con la compañía del otro.

Sherlock está tenso, lo noto, en este largo tiempo he aprendido a descifrar lo que piensa, o al menos a descifrar una pequeña parte de lo que piensa.

Es increíble como de dependiente me he hecho de este hombre, al punto de dar mi vida por la suya. Si el no estuviera, si por alguna razón tuviera que irme de Baker Street y volver a mi vida anterior, moriría.

-John, estas temblando- me comenta la Sra. Hudson preocupada delante la mirada preocupada de los dos hombres en la sala.

Me miro las manos, estoy aún sujetando la tetera con el té. Tengo las manos bañadas en sudor y, efectivamente me tiemblan sin control. ¿Nerviosismo?, ¿excitación?, ¿miedo? No lo sé, no sé qué me pasa pero no me dejan de temblar.

Levanto la mirada y veo sus caras de preocupación. Él me mira, me analiza con la mirada, desvía la vista hasta el termómetro que hay encima de la mesa. Lo siento Sherlock, tus deducciones están erradas, no es el frio lo que hace que mi cuerpo no deje de temblar, dudo mucho que puedas deducirlo, ni yo mismo puedo.

Dejo la tetera encima de la mesa. El sonido de la tapa temblando cesa al terminar el movimiento producido por mis manos.

-No hace frío, estamos a 24 grados. No tienes motivos para estar nervioso, puedo deducir que la tetera no está lo suficiente llena como para preocuparte de que se caiga algo, no es la visita de Mycroft, más de una vez ha venido y esto no ha pasado. Yo iría al médico, John, últimamente no pareces muy sano. Te necesito al 100%.-me dice él con su monótono tono de voz.

Mycroft me está mirando, Sherlock es muy bueno deduciendo pero Mycroft que parece sobresalir por encima de su hermano en lo que se refiere a deducción, la diferencia es que mientras Sherlock se dedica al trabajo de campo, Mycroft no se mueve de su sitio y prefiere admitir sus errores antes de esforzarse en tener la razón, o así me lo describió el detective una vez.

Se ha dado cuenta, Mycroft sea dado cuenta de lo que realmente me pone nervioso. No es él lo que me inquieta, sino Sherlock. Me lo advirtió indirectamente, como todo el mundo, pero yo estaba muy ciego y muy sordo. Sherlock es como un imán, tiene un campo de atracción y, cuando caes en él, no se puede escapar.

Quiero a Sherlock. Le debo 12 pavos a Harry.

-Aaaahhhh…- un jadeo se deja escuchar en la sala.

Todos nos sobresaltamos.

-¿Sherlock aún no cámbiate ese ruido tan descortés?-dijo la casera un poco escandalizada.

Ese sonido solo podía ser de una persona, pero eso era imposible.

-Sherlock- le nombré.

Mycroft y yo nos miramos alertados, no era posible, ella estaba muerta, pero Sherlock no parecía alertado. Se perfectamente que no creyó la mentira que le conté sobre su desaparición, y más aún al confirmarme el contenido del último mensaje que recibió.

"_Adiós, sr Holmes"_

Tan simple y a la vez tan simbólico. Parecía lógico que ya supiera su trágico final, o su huida de ese final.

Él se levanta de su sitio y con paso lento se aproxima al mueble del lado de la ventana y coge su móvil de encima. Lee el mensaje sin cambiar las facciones de su cara.

-Sherlock, ella está muerta.- le digo yo.

-Estáis hablando de Irene Adler, ¿verdad?- nos cuestiona Mycroft.

-Te equivocas John.- me contesta él.

-No, Sherlock, él tiene razón, hace unos meses ella fue capturada por una célula terrorista y fue decapitada, fui minucioso en comprobar que realmente fuera ella.

-Pues no lo fuiste demasiado, querido hermano.- sentenció el detective- yo estaba allí.

Estaba viva, todo este tempo fuimos engañados por segunda vez por esa mujer, _la mujer, _la únicaque Sherlock no despreciaba como el resto de los mortales.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?- pregunté. Celos.

-"Buenos días, sr Holmes. Se acabó el papel del váter, tendrás que comprar de nuevo."- me dice él.

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta del baño que se entreabre lentamente y muestra la figura escondida de la señorita Adler, tan magnifica como siempre. No puedo dejar de sentirme enfadado, celoso, engañado…

-Parece que hace rato que sabes que estaba aquí- dice una voz femenina desde el baño.

-Creo que haré más té…- comenta la casera sin saber muy bien que está pasando y aprovechando para salir de la situación donde sabe de sobras que sobra.

-Muy amable pero no hace falta- le dice ella.

-Bueno… mejor voy arriba- dice para no molestar y se va escaleras arriba.

-Muy inteligente señorita Adler- comenta Mycroft aún sentado luego de dar un sorbo a su té.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué has vuelto?- le pregunto con malas maneras.

-¿Celoso?-me repite la dichosa pregunta.

-Puede

-Has avanzado- me dice con ironía.

-Me lo tomare como un cumplido, gracias.

Él nos mira intrigado sin sacar ninguna conclusión sobre nuestra conversación. Su hermano sonríe, como odio esa sonrisa.

-¿He venido a buscar mi móvil, lo tienes tú verdad?- dice ella dirigiéndose al objeto de mi deseo.-Además, tengo algunos asuntos que atender con viejos conocidos.-añade mirando fijamente a Sherlock.

Él estira el brazo y saca de dentro del cajón superior del mueble donde descansaba su móvil anteriormente, el teléfono que tantos dolores de cabeza nos dio un tiempo atrás.

-Para su información ha sido vaciado, no hay nada dentro.- le dice Mycroft.

-No te creía tan estúpido como para no hacerlo - le contesta ella- Para mí tiene un valor sentimental, no me interesa lo que pueda contener.

-Tómalo y vete- le dio yo.

-Últimamente tu mal estado de salud te está volviendo bastante arisco, John.- me dice divertido Mycroft. Seguro que está disfrutando de mi sufrimiento el muy maldito.

-Fuera de mi casa- les digo autoritario, lo que me faltaba, que él, precisamente él me diga que no estoy siendo amable, como si él fuera miss simpatía.

Ella recupera su móvil no sin antes darle una de sus sensuales caricias mientras se aleja hacia la puerta junto al hermano de Sherlock que observa la situación divertido.

-Por favor deja de coquetear con Sherlock y haz el favor de salir de nuestra casa, teneos un caso que resolver.

-John, no tene…

Le doy una significativa mirada para que se calle, que por suerte entiende como un "como no te calles ya te puedes ir a comprar tu l leche".

-Oh por dios parecéis una pareja – comenta divertido Mycroft. Seguro que se está riendo interiormente en estos momentos.

-Sí, y John es la mujer gruñona- le sigue ella divertida.

-No somos pareja- repito yo como un disco rayado.

-Claro que lo sois- contestan ellos antes de cerrarles la puerta delante de las narices.

Sé que me está mirando fijamente, no me atrevo a girarme.

-¿Lo somos?- pregunto en un susurro por segunda vez en el día.

-Seguramente...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el primer capítulo de "Caos en Baker Street que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 4 y que aún no se hacia donde dirigir mi historia así que si repentinamente la categoría cambia... xD<p>


	2. El Valle del Terror

Lo siento de verdad por este capítulo tancorto, en un principio tenía que ser más largo pero lo tube que volver a escribir y digamos queno estoy muy satisfecha del resultado...

Tenía algo muy importante que decir pero se me olvidó y se que cuando lo recuerde tendré ganas de suicidarme por olvidarlo xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: El valle del Terror<p>

Estamos en silencio, solo se hoye el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, las gotas de lluvia y el sonido del motor en funcionamiento, cualquier tema de conversación murió ya hace algunos minutos, estamos dentro del taxi en dirección al "Valle del terror" al sud de Liverpool, gran lugar para un asesinato.

Mi mirada está fija en el paisaje, pocos coches pasan por este lugar, una suave lluvia cae del cielo.

Mi mente se desconecta de la realidad para transportarme solo unas horas atrás, no tendría que haber estado allí, supuestamente nunca estuve y así tendrá que seguir siendo.

Sherlock no debe saber que en el momento en que el timbre sonó yo ya había llegado a casa, no debe saber que vi con mis ojos como Irene Adler entraba en nuestro piso mojada de pies a cabeza, no debe saber que vi como hablaban, como se miraban, como ella se abrazaba a él y le decía algo en susurros y él solo la estrujaba más fuerte contra su pecho…

Y ese "seguramente" de hace un mes… Con esa sola palabra revolucionó mi mundo para luego arrancarme a golpes la ilusión.

¿A que está jugando?, ¿Sherlock nos considera una pareja? o al menos eso me dio a entender la respuesta nada clara de mi compañero de piso, creo.

No debería pensar en esto mientras observo el cadáver boca abajo de lo que había sido seguramente una mujer respetable hace solo unas horas.

-Anderson por girate, vete o simplemente taparte la cara con las manos- Dice el detective- Ya tenemos suficiente con el cadáver no necesitamos más dramatismo en la escena.

-¡Pero!-replica él indignado.

-¡Anderson hazlo!-le grita Lestrade.

-¡Esto es estúpido!- replica indignado.

-¡Tapate la cara! – Le responde el inspector - ¡Ya!- Increíblemente, este lo hace, reiría si no fuera porque estamos en la escena de un crimen, esto es surrealista.

Es increíble el extremo en que Sherlock odia a Anderson, desde que lo conozco están así, este lo odia y él lo odia más como respuesta, y Lestrade… bueno, es Lestrade.

-¿John que ves?- me pregunta mi compañero. Se refiere al cuerpo de la mujer que ahora descansa boca abajo en el suelo entre los arbustos y las hojas mojas. Ha dejado de llover tan solo hace unos pocos minutos.

Me agacho a la altura de la mujer que está recostada en el suelo medio cubierta por las hojas de los árboles, lleva una cadena alrededor el cuello, con esfuerzo consigo quitarle el colgante.

Da una vuelta más alrededor de la escena. Mira fijamente al inspector que como siempre nos observa atentamente esperando alguna deducción.

Abro el colgante delante la expectación de los agentes que están rondando por los alrededores buscando pistas pero sin dejar de atender a nuestra presencia.

Dentro hay la foto de una persona, no se puede identificar, la fotografía está húmeda, no ha parado de llover desde la noche pasada.

Me fijo bien y en el exterior hay una inscripción gravada.

"Harry"

-Sherlock… - le miro preocupado. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿John?- me mira interrogante.

-Lestadre… ¿habéis identificado a la victima?- le pregunto yo.

-Sí, Se llamaba Clara Smith, 28 años, vivía en Londres- me dice Anderson.

-Cállate- responde Sherlock.

Rápidamente le doy la vuelta al cadáver y, efectivamente entre la tierra húmeda y las hojas pegadas puedo distinguir el fino y delicado rostro de la chica que mi hermana con ilusión me había presentado hace algunos años.

-Oh dios mío… realmente es Clara…-Me levanto alterado.

-Clara, la del movil- dice él más para si.

El móvil, lo saco deprisa de mi bolsillo derecho, casi me cae en el fango. Lo desbloqueo "I'm Sherlocked" introduzco. Tengo un mensaje de Harry.

"La próxima vez que vengas a casa no te olvides de tirar de la cadena ¬¬ Eres un asqueroso. PD: Besos a tu novio"

Aún no lo sabe, mejor.

-¿Cual es la causa de la muerte?- pregunta mi compañero de piso.

-No lo sabemos- responde Lestrade- Está muerta pero sin morir.

-Eso es imposible- responde él, está asombrado, puedo ver en sus ojos una chispa, esa que siempre se enciende con un nuevo caso. Una macabra manera de sobrellevar el aburrimiento.

-Además, no hay ni una pista, ni una huella, ni una pisada en el lodo, es como si ella misma hubiera llegado aquí y hubiera muerto.

-¿Y entonces por qué estamos aquí si no es un asesinato?- le pregunto.

-Antes de morir se arañó a si misma en el brazo la letra C.- responde mientras se acerca al cuerpo y nos enseña la escalofriante imagen de la carne desgarrada.

-John volvemos a Baker Street- me dice de repente Sherlock mientras se incorpora- Ahora.

-Queréis que os lleve con- nos dice Lestrade que se ve interrumpido por el moreno.

-Llamaré un taxi- le corta él- John llama.

-Dijiste llamaré, no John llamará- es increíble, ¿no puede ni hacer una simple llamada?- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu con tu móvil?

-Lo tengo en el bolsillo- responde como si eso fuera una gran razón por no hacerlo él- Además ningún taxista me llevaría si supiese que soy yo.- Aquí el misterio, no quiero saber por qué de esa fobia de los taxistas con Sherlock, mejor no pregunto, no quiero saber.

-¿No preguntaras?

-No gracias, me lo imagino- nos miramos- ¿Algún cadáver?- pregunto.

-Solo el brazo-nos reímos. Amo su sonrisa.- No era para tanto.- me dice sonriendo, desearía poder estar en esa cabeza, poder saber lo que piensa, lo que siente, porque sí, yo sé que Sherlock siente.

"Sociópata" así es como le califican todos, incluso su hermano me lo dijo, no lo creo, esta es una palabra demasiado pesada como para utilizarla tan a la ligera, él puede sentir, puede amar, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Llegamos a casa, entramos por la puerta del piso, y sorpresa, Irene Adler en el sillón, con la señora Hudson entregándole una taza de té.

Se gira, nos mira con ese porte aristocrático.

-Mmmm- ronronea, se me ponen los pelos de punta- Te ves sexy con el pelo mojado- le dice seductoramente.

-Gracias- le responde.

¿Gracias?, ¡¿gracias?, ¿como que gracias? Esa mujer le dice que está sexy y él dice gracias, cundo yo le digo lo fantástico que es no me dice nunca gracias, nunca.

-¿Qué pasa John?, ¿también quieres que diga que eres sexy?- me mira con esa sonrisa de soy una arpía que se muchas cosas de ti y me rio en tus narices.

-No gracias, no soy tan narcisista como otros- le dirijo una mirada a Sherlock que como siempre no sabe lo que es saberse aludido.

La señora Hudson revolotea por la cocina, seguramente haciendo más té. ¿De donde saca tanto té?, ¿del mercado negro?

-¡Ah!- exclama ella y se gira para mirarnos desde dentro de la cocina- Ha llegado una carta para vosotros.

-¿Para los dos?- pregunto yo confundido.

-¿Quien la envía?

-Un tal Moriarty.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Gracias a Sekmeth Dei, hana-kitzu, LackyChan, Furubina, Reinadepicas, Lurhien y Yuki Makino por comentar!<p> 


	3. Como un cuento

Hola de nuevo, se queme demoré más de lo normal en actualizar y es que aún no se como me pasó pero olvidé algo muy importante que cre que ya comenté anteriormente y que año no recuerdo, bueno al menos recuerdo lo que no recordaba pero... da igual, que me olvidé de algo muy importante para la trama y como no me acuerdo tuve que volver a escribirlo xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Como un cuento<p>

_- ¿Por qué hoy? – se escucha la suave voz de la psiquiatra.  
><em>

_-¿Quieres oírme decirlo?  
><em>

_- 18 meses desde nuestra última cita.-me dice con calma- ¿Lees los periódicos? – pregunta.  
><em>

_- Algunas veces. – respondo escuetamente, la lluvia me hace recordar.  
><em>

_- ¿Y ves la tele?  
><em>

_- Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.- le digo- Estoy aquí porque...  
><em>

_- ¿Qué pasó, John?  
><em>

_- ... –no puedo decirlo, mis ojos se humedecen.  
><em>

_- Necesitas sacarlo._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

3 de Abril de 2012

Des del asesinato de la mujer desconocida ya han pasado como unas 4 semanas y desde entonces que no hemos recibido ningún aviso de Lestrade sobre algún nuevo caso, en parte creo que tengo la culpa de que esto no ocurra, dudo mucho que me vean capacitado ya que estoy "en shock", como dijo Anderson la última vez que hablamos, seguramente lo hace para no ver a Sherlock.

Lo más curioso de todo esto es que por muy extraño que parezca, mi compañero de piso no se ha desesperado por la falta de acción, espero que no haya vuelto a las drogas.

Según la casera, que de todo se entera, Sherlock se ve mucho más alegre de 4 semanas adelante, quiero pensar que es por alguna razón que desconozco y que no relaciona a la señorita Adler que cada día se presenta por las buenas y se pasa largas horas aquí.

La diferencia entre antes y ahora es que por mucho que intente negar, con los días le coges cariño. Bueno, le coges cariño cuando no se interesa por mi pareja, quiero decir mi amigo.

-Así que yo le dije "Me han dicho que ha sido muy malo señor ministro"- escucho decir a Irene desde la cocina. Sinceramente no quiero saber que le está contando a Sherlock esa maníaca sexual, ni tampoco si ese ministro es el que yo creo.

Abro la nevera, por suerte ya no hay más pulgares. Mierda, ahora el cajón hay una nariz en un pote, no quiero saber el porqué de la obsesión de Sherlock con las extremidades. Ya veo que nunca podré poner las verduras en ese cajón, tendré que resignarme.

Salgo de la cocina para encontrarme la típica escena que se ha repetido a lo largo de este mes, Irene hablando por los codos y Sherlock ignorándola olímpicamente y poniéndose de los nervios por el mono, sí, le he obligado a dejar de fumar.

-¿Sherlock me puedes decir que hace esta nariz en el cajón que acordamos que sería para la verdura?- le reproché.

-Yo no lo puse ahí- me contestó sin mirarme.

-¿Claro y si no fuiste tú quien pudo ser?- le pregunto – ¿La mano mágica quita narices?- le digo con sarcasmo.

-No juegues con esto, una vez me volví loco buscándola cuando Mycroft me la quitó.- me responde el detective con seriedad. No puede ser que se creyera ese truco infantil, me está tomando el pelo… creo… no, no, no puede ser tan tonto…

Con un rápido movimiento John le hace como que le quita la nariz.

-¡Ah tengo tu nariz!- le digo divertido.

-John… sé que no tienes una mente brillante y que últimamente no actúas normal pero esto…-me dice decepcionado, mierda, como pude hacer el ridículo de esta manera. ¡La maldita esa se está riendo de mí!- Es evidente que esta no es mi nariz… La mía tiene una forma diferente.- me dice con naturalidad mientras ella se ríe aún más.

-Claro John, es evidente que esa no es su nariz- le sigue el juego ella, se divierte viéndome hacer el ridículo.

-Sherlock, ha venido Lestrade- dice de repente la señora Hudson que entra por la puerta seguida del inspector.

-¿¡Dominatrix?- exclama el inspector.

-Hola Greg-le saluda ella con la mano seductoramente.

-Lestrade- le saluda Sherlock con la cabeza- ¿Os conocéis?- reacciona de repente.

-Ehh.. bueno… si, más o menos- balbucea él, no quiero saberlo.

-Se podría decir que conozco sus gustos- sentencia ella, vale no quiero saber nada, no quiero saber nada, elimina esta imagen de tu mente John Watson.

-Por cierto… - comenta el detective- ¿¡Greg? ¿Le dijiste que te llamabas Greg?- le dice con cara de asco el detective al inspector.

-Es mi nombre- responde indignado, él me mira como confirmándolo.

-Es su nombre- respondo.

-Es su nombre- contesta Irene.

-¡Anda ya!,¿Te llamas Greg?- continua incrédulo.

La casera aparece con más té, pesada con el té… entiendo que somos ingleses y todo ese rollo pero por una vez podría hacer café o algo distinto al té.

-Aquí tienes Greg- le alcanza una taza humeante al inspector, la casera.

-Vale, se llama Greg- sentencia mi mejor amigo, ya era hora.- ¿Y a que has venido? Podrías haber enviado un mensaje.- se pone serio.

-Hemos encontrado otra victima- nos dice serio- Varón 43 años, padre de familia, sin ninguna conexión aparente con la otra victima.- nos describe por encima el caso.

-Pero…- dice el detective.

-Ninguna conexión aparte de la letra A en su pecho- saca una foto de la carpeta que llevaba debajo del brazo y nos la pasamos uno por uno para verla, todos menos la señora Hudson que se reúsa.

Observo detalladamente la imagen, nada agradable de ver, del hombre desnudo de cintura para arriba y con esa horrible marca en su pecho.

-¿Como se la hicieron?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No se la hicieron, se la hizo- me dice- Con las uñas- aclara.

-Y con esto puedo intuir que no hay causa de la muerte, ninguna pista, como si hubiera muerto por causas naturales y que encima se grava en la piel, como la anterior victima, una letra. – Todos nos giramos al escuchar a la señorita Adler- No me miréis así, yo también tengo mis contactos.- nos sonríe.

-Demasiados… -murmura el inspector.

-Resumiendo chicos…- continua ella ignorando el comentario anterior- El asesino está dejando un mensaje~- nos dice con una voz dulce y casi tarareando la última sílaba.

-¿Asesino?, no hay asesino- nos dice Lestrade.

-Cállate, no hagas bajar el intelecto de la sala con tu estupidez, hasta tú te puedes dar cuenta de que estas no son muertos naturales, sino no estarías aquí- se burla de él- Haber si lo adivino, en Scotland Yard no se quieren hacer cargo del caso porque no hay caso. Muertes naturales es igual a no asesino y esto es igual a nos quitamos trabajo de encima- Hace por fin una pausa ara respirar pero es interrumpido por Irene.

-Hemos entendido que eres muy inteligente señor virgen, ahora cierra esos labios- Irene le pone un dedo encima de los labios para callarlo- O prefieres que los cierre a mordiscos- le provoca. Sus dedos… están en contacto con sus labios… ¡con sus labios! Con los carnosos y apetecibles labios de Sherlock…

-Ahora…- continua ella una vez ha conseguido hacer callarlo- John, ¿eres tan amable de traer el sobre?- me mira extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

El sobre, el sobre que hace unas pocas semanas llegó a nuestro piso con el nombre de Moriarty.

-¡Ah!- exclamó la señora Hudson y se girço para mirarnos desde dentro de la cocina- Ha llegado una carta para vosotros.

-¿Para los dos?- pregunté yo confundido.

-¿Quien la envía?

-Un tal Moriarty.

En se momento la sangre se me heló, miré a Sherlock y este asintió. Cogí el sobre y lo abrí lentamente. Dentro no había nada aparentemente. Volteé el sobre para dejar caer cualquier cosa que pudiera estar dentro y elegantemente cayó un trozo de papel al suelo. Me agaché para cogerlo. Una fotografía de mi hermana con una niña, las dos sonreían a la cámara. En la cara blanca del papel un corazón estaba dibujado con un rotulador rojo.

Vuelvo a la realidad, últimamente no puedo evitar dejarme arrastrar por los recuerdos.

Los dos me miran serios, Lestrade no entiende nada. Doy media vuelta y me acerco a la chimenea, encima está el sobre recargado en la calavera de un viejo amigo de Sherlock, o eso me dijo él una vez. Lo cojo con la mano derecha y se lo doy a Irene.

-Gracias- me dice.

-A que viene tanto secretismo- nos dice él sin entender nada.

-Quédate y explícaselo el pobre es lento- dice el detective a la mujer mientras se levanta a buscar el abrigo- Venga John, ya sabes a donde vamos.

Luego de 2 años intentando que esto nunca ocurriera, evitando a toda costa el choque de dos colosales fuerzas capaces de destruir el mundo, esto ha pasado. Vamos a ver a mi hermana, si, yo y Sherlock.

Intenté por todos los métodos que nunca y digo nunca conocieran, pero tenía que haber pensado que esto tendría que ocurrir algún día… y ese tenía que ser hoy.

-Recuerda…

-Si

-Recuerda…

-Si

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no te pases de listo- le vuelvo a advertir.

-No

-Por favor se delicado y no toques ningún tema relacionado con el alcohol. Es decir, no seas tú.

.

.

.

_-Hay cosas que quisiste decir...- me dice la dulce voz de la psiquiatra.-Pero no dijiste_

_-Si_

_-Dilo ahora- me pide._

_-Lo siento, no puedo._

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Espero que no liaros con estos saltos de tiempo xD Por cierto! EN el último capítulo lo dediqué a los que me enviaron reviews pero no se por cual razón estos aparecieron todo seguido, quiero decir que ahora la arreglaré cuando pueda ya que esta no era mi intención. Que más... Hoy no dedicaré es que no tengo nada de tiempo, tengo que estudiar y me estoy muriendo de sueño... Lo siento! XD<p>


	4. La caída

Capítulo 4: La Caída

_-¡John! Mírame, no cierres los ojos- Me aparta, con las manos temblorosas, el pelo de la cara todo ensangrentado._

_Siento como la sangre fluye por mi cabeza y se desliza por el suelo lentamente pero suficientemente rápido para sentir el charco debajo de mi cuerpo._

_Todo es tan oscuro, tan borroso y la cara de Sherlock se ve tan lejana… Siento que aún que alargue mi brazo, nunca podré alcanzarlo._

_-John mírame- siento como me repite, con la voz temblorosa. Su voz me parece un susurro.- J-john… no te…_

_-No moriré- hago un gran esfuerzo para contestarle, me he vuelto un buen mentiroso- ¿Que harías sin mi?- sonrío y desato una tos con sabor metálico._

_-¡No hables!- me grita preocupado- La ambulancia vendrá- dice, creo que más para sí mismo que para mi- Y volveremos a Baker Street, con la sra. Hudson… y… y…- Siento como su voz se quiebra._

_Veo luces, siento como Sherlock se aparta y yo alargo el brazo y no puedo alcanzarlo, nunca puedo alcanzarlo._

3 de Abril de 2012

Extiendo mi dedo dudoso hacia el timbre de la casa. En el momento que este suene no habrá vuelta atrás, Harry aparecerá con esa petulancia suya, me interrogará reirá de esa forma tan desagradable, falsa, y se meterá en mi vida, como siempre.

Miro a Sherlock que me observa aburrido, esperando a que haga algún movimiento.

Finalmente hundo mi dedo en el botón metálico, no se siente nada. Está estropeado.

-John, iba a decirte que la puerta esta abierta y el timbre no funciona.

-¿Y por…?

-Estabas tan ensimismado con el timbre que no quise interrumpir tu monólogo interior- me contesta entrando a la casa.

Subimos lentamente por las viejas y ruidosas escaleras de madera.

A cada escalón que subo, me pongo más nervioso. Un encuentro entre mi hermana y mi amigo, dos fuerzas chocando y yo en medio. ¿Cómo los presento? ¿De la manera convencional? Rompo el hielo con un chiste... No, mejor no.

La puerta del piso está entreabierta. Entramos lentamente, observando todo a nuestro alrededor. Se podría asemejar a nuestro piso en el grado de desorden. Creo que ha Sherlock le gusta, no puedo entenderlo.

-¿Harry?- la llamo. ¿Donde se habrá metido ahora?

-En el salón- se oye su voz.

Me aproximo al salón, con Sherlock a mi espalda, observando todo. Observa los vasos vacíos tirados por todos lados.

-¿Harriet Watson sabes lo que significa limpiar?- le regaño mientras entro en el salón.

Está sentada en una butaca con estampado de flores delante de la ventana. El cigarrillo entre sus dedos se consume lentamente y la ceniza cae sin ningún impedimento al suelo, donde hay alguna que otra colilla que la acompaña. En la otra mano, un baso medio lleno de un líquido que seguro que no es agua.

-Eres igual de pesado que mama- se queja ella sin mirarme, aún observa algo que no puedo ver por culpa de un motón de libros que me tapan la visión- ¿Has traído a tu noviecito el detective?- Parece que se resigna a mirarme. Se levanta lentamente, como un gato viejo, da una calada a su cigarrillo y todo seguido da un sorbo a su bebida.

-No somos pareja…- digo resignado.

-Si, si… Que estas enamorado perdido- me ignora mientras me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Hace tiempo que no me visitabas- me reprocha.

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado

-Da igual- me dice. Todo seguido mira al detective- Sherlock Holmes… El rarito drogadicto…- comenta en voz alta mientras lo mira.

-Harriet Watson, la hermana lesbiana y drogadicta- contrataca él. ¡A la mierda todo lo que le dije sobre comportarse!

-¡Sherlock!- grito y luego me dirijo a mi hermana -¡Y tu como sabes…!- me sorprendo, yo nunca le comenté nada sobre las drogas.

-La gente como yo sabemos reconocer a la gente igual a nosotros- me dice- ¿verdad señor detective?

-No me está decepcionado, admirable, de momento.- Contesta él, puedo ver su interés en sus ojos.

-Usted tampoco- Choque de miradas, esto se pone interesante.

-¿Bueno hermana, y como estas?- digo para romper el hielo.

-¿Me crees estúpida?- me dice ella agresivamente.

-¿Cómo?- me desconcierto- A que viene esto

-Clara está muerta, y tú lo sabías, pero no me has dicho nada, y sé que no has venido aquí para dar tus condolencias. Ni tampoco te apareciste por el funeral- da un trago más a su bebida- Bueno, yo tampoco, sus padres me habrían matado.

-No necesitas desahogarte con Jhon, tú ya lo sabías antes que nosotros, así que deja de mostrarnos esta lamentable imagen y tira esa estúpida foto a la basura.- interviene mi compañero señalando lo que anteriormente estaba mirando mi hermana.

Sherlock tiene el tacto en el culo. Le miro mal pero este parece ignorarme.

-Claro que lo sabía, 10 días sin aparecer dan mucho que pensar a una.

Me acerco y cojo la fotografía antes comentada. En ella se encuentran mi hermana y Clara en una playa.

-¡No la toques!- me grita Harry alterada. Corre hacia a mi y me arrebata la fotografía.

-¡Harry!- grito sorprendido.

-L-lo siento…- me contesta y abraza con fuerza el marco entre sus brazos.

-Mejor siéntate- la guio hacia la butaca donde la encontramos al llegar.

Sherlock se sienta en la otra butaca y yo en la silla de la mesa.

-Harry, siento no haberte dicho nada pero yo…

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo- me dice.- Ahora decidme a que habéis venido.

Miro a Sherlock y este asiente. Saco del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la foto que nos envió Moriarty y se la enseño.

Sus ojos se dilatan y enseguida intenta mantener la compostura.

-¿Harry, quien es esta niña?

-Ella es lo mismo que ellos dos- me responde.

-¿Lo mismo que quienes?- pregunta intrigado el detective.

-Moriarty y tú- responde ella.

-¿En que somos iguales?- continua él.

-Los tres sois arañas atrapadas en vuestras telas

-¡¿De que lo conoces!- grito yo alterado.

-Es un se-cre-to- me dice divertida mientras vuelve hacer un trago.

-¡Esto no es un juego Harriet!- le grito molesto.

-Te equivocas, esto es un juego, y nosotros somos las piezas- Da una calada a su cigarro nuevamente y mira fijamente a Sherlock- Coge uno, están en el segundo cajón- le dice a Sherlock y este se levanta rápidamente y saca una caja de cigarrillos del cajón nombrado.

-¡Sherlock ni se te ocurra!- le advierto- Como des un paso más ya te puedes ir olvidando de tu paseos en bolas por el piso y tu maldita leche

-Hermano, ¿y aún pretendes mantener tu supuesta heterosexualidad intacta?- se ríe ella- ¡Se pasea en bolas por la casa! ¿También entra a mear mientras te duchas?- se burla.

-Lo hacía pero ya no me deja- contesta Sherlock enfadado mientras se vuelve a sentar en el sofá.

-Gracias por dejar mi sexualidad por los suelos Sherlock- le digo enfadado.

-No me encuentro muy bien- dice de repente mi hermana- John puedes traerme algo, me duele la cabeza

-¿Donde tienes los medicamentos?

-Ahora mismo no lo se… mira por la cocina- me dice.

Me levanto resignado y los dejo solos en el salón, espero que no pase nada.

-Ahora que estamos tú y yo, ya puedo ir directo al grano.- se levanta ágilmente sin rastro de dolor alguno.

-Opino lo mismo- responde Sherlock aún sentado.

-Me gustas, la gente como tu me gusta ¿Sabes por qué?- le pregunta.- Por qué somos iguales, ya lo dije antes. La gente como nosotros, sabemos ver a un igual.

-Dudo mucho que hayas fingido dolor de cabeza solo para decirme esto.

-Me gustas, pero quiero que te alejes de John- sentencia.- Tu y yo somos iguales, dependemos de él, es nuestro salvavidas, hasta que este se hunda con nosotros. Yo ya lo he hundido suficiente no termines lo que yo empecé.

-John es fuerte

-No sabes cuanto, pero también es frágil

-Solo te mueve tu egoísmo

-Al igual que tu, los dos lo queremos para nosotros.

Vuelvo a la sala y me los encuentro frente a frente, esto no me huele bien.

-Harry, en la cocina no hay nada- digo yo.

-Busca en el piso de arriba, en el cuarto de baño- me dice.

Vuelvo a irme, escaleras arriba. Sé que miente, ¿dolor de cabeza? ¡Mis pelotas! Lo que quiere se alejarme para hablar tranquilamente con Sherlock.

El baño… el baño…. Aquí está… Abro la puerta… Podría fregar de vez en cuando esto da asco. Me acercó a la ventana y la abro para ventilar ese hedor.

Siento unos pasos en el pasillo.

-¿Harry? Yo no encuentro nada… - le digo sin mirarla. No me contesta. Me giro hacia la puerta y siento como todo mi cuerpo se cae hacia detrás y nada para mi caída. Veo el cielo azul delante de mis ojos, la ventana alejándose de mi y esos ojos viéndome caer.

Suena el móvil, un mensaje nuevo. Sherlock lo mira, es de

Lestrade.

"_Hay una nueva victima, tiene una E en su cuello"_

Una C en la primera victima, luego una A y ahora un E…

_Cae_

Algo cae y choca contra el duro asfalto de la calle.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Alcanzarte

~~Hasta ahora el narrador era John pero en este capítulo la historia la narra Sherlock~~

Capítulo 5: Alcanzarte

Tenía las manos rojas de la sangre seca de John, mi ropa ahora tenía un aspecto macabro que exaltaba mi aspecto desolado y perdido.

Siento como la sangre se ha secado en mi cara de tanto pasar mis manos por ella. Mis rizos pegados a mi cabeza. El olor me pone enfermo.

Antes he estado cubierto de sangre, pero ahora todo es distinto, lo es cuando la sangre es de John.

-Sherlock vuelve a casa, dúchate y cuando estés decente vuelve, John no saldrá del quirófano hasta dentro de unas horas…- Me dice Mycroft que ha aparecido a mi lado en algún momento.

-Me quedaré aquí- sentencié.

-Sé que te sientes responsable pero

-¡Ni una mierda sabrás nada!- salto enfurecido, ni yo sé que me ha hecho saltar como un resorte- ¡No sabes nada!, ¡Alguien lo empujó en el mismo piso que yo, porque sé que lo empujaron, él no se dejaría caer!, ¡estaba a 10 escalones de mi!-paro un momento para respirar y me doy cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de mi hermano. Me tranquilizo- Lo vi caer delante de mis ojos…- me siento finalmente derrotado, con la cabeza entre mis manos y con la mirada de Mycroft fija en mi.

-Sabías que algún día John saldría herido, es humano- me dice-John no es inmortal, algún día morirá y tendrás que hacerte a la idea

-Hoy no- susurro- Hoy no es el día de su muerte.

Mi hermano se sienta a mi lado, sin decir nada más. Una especie de apoyo silencioso que a lo largo e los años hemos perfeccionado, esa es nuestra forma de demostrar que en el fondo nos queremos. Saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y me lo pasa, no dudo en cogerlo.

Harry se levanta alegando ir al baño y nos deja solos.

La luz del quirófano se apaga y por la puerta sale un medico con la cara cansada, me mira mal por estar fumando, no me dice nada finalmente. Me levanto silenciosamente y le miro expectante, esperando.

-Tiene la pierna y 4 costillas rotas, hemos parado la hemorragia interna y por suerte no ha sufrido daños graves en la cabeza, de momento está estable pero tendremos que observar su progresión los próximos días para dar un diagnóstico acertado.- Nos intentó reconfortar con una cansada sonrisa- Ahora lo trasladaremos a una habitación, la enfermera les informará cuando puedan pasar.

Nos sentamos a la espera de la enfermera y por el final del pasillo vemos a Harry acompañada de la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Donovan y Molly.

-¡Sherlock si tu hermano no llega a llamarme yo no me entero de nada!- me regaña le señora Hudson.- ¿¡Que haces fumando¿!, ¡esto es un hospital!- me lo arrebata de los labios y lo apaga.

-Lo siento- susurro.

Creo que no tendría que haber dicho esto, ahora todos me miran sorprendidos.

-El medico acaba de decirnos que está estable y lo llevaran a la habitación, tenía una pierna y 4 costillas rotas y hemorragia interna.

-¿ero ahora está bien?- pregunta preocupada Molly.

-Tírate desde un tercer piso y ya me dirás si estas bien- Contesto yo mordazmente, lo siento Molly pero no estoy para ser cordial.

-¡Sherlock ella está preocupada no la trates así!- Me grita Lestrade.

-¿Sherlock porqué no vas a lavarte un poco? Dudo que te dejen entrar con estas pintas- Me intenta convencer Mycroft, extrañamente le hago caso, no tengo ganas de discutir.

Me alejo de ellos mientras me miran preocupados, ahora ya podrán habar de mi libremente.

Me miro al espejo, patético. Yo Sherlock Holmes, el hombre sin amigos, sin sentimientos, el hombre imperturbable ha terminado así. Desearía volver aras, cuando aún no conocía a John… Mentira, John es lo mejor que nunca he tenido, es a partir de conocer a John que mi vida empezó.

El agua va quitando la sangre de mis manos, de mi cara y de mi pelo, dejando aún un color rojizo que no marcha ni frotando, un color que me demuestra que todo esto es real.

Intento limpiar mi camisa, sin éxito.

Salgo del baño y me acercó al grupo. La enfermera ya está allí, todos me miran al llegar.

-¿Son familiares?- pregunta.

-Nosotros somos- empieza Mycroft pero le interrumpo.

-Yo soy su pareja- le interrumpo, sé que todos me miran sorprendidos. Necesito verlo ahora y sin ser familiares tendría que esperar hasta los próximos días. Harry me mira resignada y me asiente con la cabeza dándome permiso para pasar delante de ella, le agradezco silenciosamente con un asentimiento.

-Muy bien, pase pero le informo que esta dormido.- me dice la enfermera y yo asiento. Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Me adentro lentamente a la habitación, el pitido de las pulsaciones acompañadas de la máquina de aire son lo único que se siente.

Fijo mi mirada a la cama, donde ahora reposa John, dormido, con la cara pálida acentuada por la blanca luz de los fluorescentes.

Me siento en la silla al lado de la cama y le cojo la mano con gentileza. Está tan fría.

Y me hundo.

-John…- le llamo- No se como terminaste así… esto es mi culpa…- esto dando una imagen tan deplorable- Nunca pensé que podría pasarte algo, siempre te pongo en peligro, nunca pienso en lo que te pueda pasar y ahora…- cierro los ojos con fuerza delante el escozor y las lágrimas que amenazan en salir- No me puedes dejar, dijiste "no moriré" con ese aire que te das siempre cuando hay chicas cerca- sonrío tristemente- ¿Y quien comprará la leche?, ¿Quién me regañará cuando haga mis experimentos en la cocina?- le acaricio la palma de la mano con el pulgar- Una vez te dije que eras mi canalizador de luz… me equivocaba, tu eres mi luz.

Siento como la puerta se abre y la enfermera me dice que la hora de visita ha terminado.

Me levanto sin dejar aún a mano de John. Le doy una última merada y le suelto.

Al salir, todos me miran esperando que les de alguna información del estado de John.

-Está… horrible-sentencio.

-Mejor volvamos a casa, si pasa algo ya nos llamaran.- Mycroft me pone una mano en el hombro para guiarme- Harry ¿Te quedaras esta noche, no?

-Sí, si pasa algo ya llamaré- nos dice para tranquilizarnos.

Mycroft me dirige hacia la salida, donde el coche negro nos espera.

-Mycroft…- le digo.

-Ya estoy en ello- me responde- ya tengo a gente investigando la escena de la caída, imaginaba que nunca me lo pedirías, veo que John puede hacerte hacer cosas que nunca imaginé.

-John siempre consigue que haga lo que él quiera- sentencio con nostalgia.

-Eso que dijiste antes…

-Sabía que no me dejaría entrar si le decía que éramos compañeros, por eso dije eso.

-Entiendo, no quiere decir nada, ¿no?

-Nada

-mmm… nada- me mira perspicaz- Eres humano, ¿sabes?- me vuelve a repetir lo mismo- Puedo entender que tu

-¡Yo no siento nada por John!

-Admitirlo no le hará daño

-No se a que te refieres

-Sherlock, eres mi hermano, y aún que no nos vemos nunca se como piensas y sé que piensas que estando con John, le harás daño, y se lo harás, como cualquier otra persona, es inevitable.

-Lo único que quiero es que no se vaya… Y suponiendo que yo sintiese algo más que simple amistad y compañerismo por él, si lo supiese se iría.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de nada

-¡Me doy cuenta de como trae cada semana una chica diferente a casa!, ¡Siempre que esa mujer se pasa por casa él no puede quitarle la vista de encima!- grito exasperado- ¡Es un estúpido casanova!, ¡Y lo único que puedo hacer yo es alejarlas, despreciándolas y alejando a John de ellas, haciendo ver que no me acuerdo de sus nombres cuando la realidad es que se me todos sus nombres, sus caras, sus trabajos…! ¡Todo!

-Si se lo cuentas, él lo entenderá- me dice él dulcemente- Ya llegamos, entra y tomate un baño- me acaricia la cabeza con dulzura, un gesto que hacía años que no veía en él- Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Y veo como el coche se funde con las luces de la ciudad.

CONRINUARA…


	6. Despertar

Todo y los reviews admirando mi trabajo, me siento decepcionada con migo misma por escribir estos pésimos capítulos. Sé que hasta la fecha han tenido relativamente una buena acogida pero no puedo obviar que están muy mal elaborados y yo sé perfectamente que podría escribir mil veces mejor, por eso a partir de ahora intentaré hacerlo al 100% todo y estar cansada y querer terminar rápido.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Despertar<p>

La pequeña sala, fría todo y el verano que reinaba en el exterior y el calor tropical de la sala, un calor débil entraba por la ventana buscando ávidamente alguna figura amortajada, alguna pálida forma febril de vida. Las batas de los que trabajaban eran blancas, y los guantes que llevaban, de goma clara, color cadáver. La luz era helada, muerta, fantasmagórica. Solo el sonido de mis pulsaciones y el goteo de la bolsa colgada conseguían sacar un poco de substancia, escurriéndose por los tubos lisos hasta mis brazos perforados por el metal.

Estoy aquí, vete a saber las horas o los minutos que he permanecido inmóvil, asimilando lo que mi cerebro no puede asimilar. Realmente no he pensada en nada, no puedo pensar en estos momentos, mi cerebro entumecido, la irrealidad del momento lo extraño y a la vez tan normal. Estoy aquí pero no estoy.

Busco alguna cosa a mí alrededor, no sé qué exactamente. El sonido de la puerta centra mi atención. Giro lentamente, aún entumecida, mi cabeza hacia el nuevo inquilino.

-¡John!- exclama con sobresalto. Se aproxima a mí rápidamente, con emoción. Le miro, creo que es mi hermana, no lo sé, no estoy seguro. No estoy seguro de nada.-¡Has despertado!- Dice- Gracias a dios…- siento su voz amortiguada por un inesperado llanto. No puedo evitar sentirme distante, como si eso no fuera conmigo, es extraño.

No tarda en llegar el médico que me revisa sorprendido, emocionado y sin parar de preguntarme cosas.

-Hola John- me dice el doctor, le miro fijamente- ¿Como te sientes?- me pregunta, esperando una respuesta. No le contesto, sin razón alguna no siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Todo me parece tan indiferente… Sherlock debe sentirse así delante el mundo.

Sherlock.

-¿Sabes donde estas?- me pregunta preocupado. Me esfuerzo en mirarle, en no perder el contacto visual. Quiero contestarle, pero extrañamente me cuesta horrores.

-N…-¡no puedo!¡Algo está mal!-No…yo…y-yo…- ¡Está mal!¡No puedo!¡No puedo!

Abro mis ojos desesperadamente, algo no está bien. ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí! ¿Donde estoy? Donde… Sherlock, ¿y Sherlock?

-No pasa nada John, es normal, has pasado 2 meses en coma, es normal que tu cerebro no reaccione correctamente- me intenta tranquilizar el doctor.

-Sherlock- Susurro.

Dirijo mi mirada a Harry, esta a mi lado, preocupada, emocionada. Me acaricia con extraña dulzura la cara. Me besa la frente, como si fuera a desvanecer en un instante.

Empiezo a recobrar un poco mi conciencia, todo se hace más claro.

-H-harry…- le llamo con esfuerzo- Dond… Sher…lock

-No hables- me contesta.

-Señorita, tendría que irse, aún tenemos que hacerle muchas pruebas para determinar su estado- dice el doctor amablemente- más tarde podrá entrar a visitarlo.

Y empezaron las revisiones y en algún punto mi miente desconectó del mundo y se sumergió en una letargia, una especie de lucidez adormecida que me transportó a mis últimos recuerdos antes de despertar aquí. Sherlock hablándome y el cielo, y el vacío y… esa persona en la ventana. El hospital, el pitido…

"_No debes decir nada John" _

La dulce voz retumba en mi cabeza como una aguja clavándose y retorciéndose dentro de mi cabeza. Y la silueta confusa se acércame mira. Hablamos, no recuerdo de qué.

Sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormido. Abro los ojos con cansancio, la luz se posa directamente en mis ojos haciéndome difícil abrirlos sin que me lloren por la intensidad.

Consigo distinguir el origen de esta. La ventana, ahora sin las cortinas blancas ni la persiana bajada, dejan pasar los rayos de luz libremente dando un cambio radical a la estancia.

La enfermera no tarda en entrar, como si hubiera estado esperando que despertara. En seguida llama a alguien fuera de la habitación y de ella empieza aparecer gente reconocida. Harry, la señora Hudson, Sarah, Lestrade, incuso han venido Sally y Anderson. Miro a todos los presentes. No está, ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

Por la puerta parece entrar alguien más. Mi corazón se acelera, ansío verle.

Es Mycroft, solo. Me mira con pena. Todos me miran así, ¿tan evidente soy?

-¿Como estas?, ¿Mejor?- me dice mi hermana. Y me intenta incorporar en la cama, colocándome bien los cojines.

-Gracias por venir chicos- les digo con una voz extraña que ni yo reconozco como mía.

-¡Estábamos muy preocupados!- reprochó la casera.-No puedo entender como te las ingeniaste para caer de allí arriba! ¡Siempre metiéndoos en problemas tu y She…!

-Te rompiste la pierna, 4 costillas y tuvieron que operarte- Salta Lestrade interrumpiéndola.

-Casi mueres- Continúa mi hermana preocupada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?- pregunto.

-Dos meses, John- me responde Mycroft que hasta ahora ha estado al margen- Estamos a 20 de junio.

Estoy tan desubicado… Me despierto de repente en el hospital y han pasado dos meses pero yo sigo sintiendo como si solo hubiera estado durmiendo una noche. Mycroft me devuelve a mi anterior preocupación, Sherlock.

-¿Donde… donde está Sh…?- Soy interrumpido por Sally.

-Haces una cara horrible, John- me dice con un tono de broma pero con nerviosismo en la voz. La miro preocupado, porqué nadie me dice dónde está, algo raro está pasando.

-Lestrade- le llamo. Le miro serio, confío en él. No me falles, no me mientas tú- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto finalmente con dureza. No me miran directamente, me evitan.

Él me mira culpable sin saber exactamente que decirme.

-Greg… Dímelo- le ruego- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sherlock?- le pregunto con desesperación. Él me mira fijamente.

-No lo se- me responde claramente. No lo sabe… ¿No lo sabe? No lo entiendo- Cundo ingresaste, no quería separarse de esta cama- me dice- Pasó aquí todo el mes, solo se iba para ducharse y volvía, no se ni si tan solo comía.- Hace una pausa. Yo trago saliva con dificultad. Tengo el cuello seco y la lengua pegad al paladar.- Intentamos distraerlo con algún caso, algún experimento de los suyos pero simplemente fue inútil, solo conseguía motivarlo con información sobre tu accidente. Él cree que te empujaron, pero no hay pruebas- Para un momento a mirarme- ¿Alguien te empujó?- me pregunta con preocupación.

Silencio

-Me caí, nadie me empujó, yo solo me caí- veo como sus caras en tensión se relajan notoriamente.-Ahora quiero que me digas lo que quiero saber, ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

-No lo sabemos, hace una semana que no sabemos nada de él, simplemente dejó de venir- Responde Mycroft- No está en el 221 ni en ningún otro lugar.

-No queremos alarmarte pero tenemos miedo que…- empieza Lestrade.

-¡No!- le interrumpe Harry- ¡No ves que acaba de despertar!

-¡Pero no le podemos mentir! - Contesta alterado el inspector.

-¡Decidme que está pasando con Sherlock! ¡No soy un crío, puede que haya estado en coma 2 meses pero esto no me hace retardado!- les grito enfadado.

-Tememos que el friki haya hecho alguna locura.- Me dice Sally finalmente.

-¿Alguna locura…?

-Los médicos nos dijeron que era muy probable que nunca despertaras

-Sherlock no se lo tomó demasiado bien- Me dice Mycroft- Él no quería despegarse de tu lado pero cuando nos dijeron esto él… Creo que pensó que tu nunca despertarías- Me dice- Sherlock siempre ha estado solo, él cree que está solo y tu eras lo único que lo ligaba al mundo "normal", sin ti…

-Él no podría volver al mundo real- termino la frase.- Sherlock es un estúpido- rio con ironía y amargura- Es un estúpido… Le dije "No moriré" y cundo yo prometo algo lo cumplo- me hundo en mi amargura y una suave y escalofriante risa sale de mi- Pero Sherlock siempre tiene que hacer lo que le da la gana- reprocho- Y no pudo esperar una semana más- ahora casi grito- ¡Y como siempre, yo tengo que ir detrás de él a buscarlo!- ahora realmente grito indignado, pero con alegría. La caída me ha vuelto bipolar, pero estoy contento, lo entiendo y aún que Sherlock está desaparecido, estoy tranquilo porque lo conozco y si yo estuviera en su lugar se perfectamente lo que él haría y yo confío en que no está muerto.-¡Pasadme mi móvil!- Les grito entusiasmado. Me miran interrogantes- ¿Quien tiene mi móvil?- pregunto.

-Lo tengo yo, afortunadamente no se rompió con la caída.- Me dice Harry- Pero no lo tengo aquí ¿Quieres el mio?- me muestra el suyo.

.El tuyo no me sirve- Lo rechazo –¿Lestrade me dejas es tuyo?

Él asiente y me lo pasa. Lo cojo y empiezo a escribir un mensaje.

"_He despertado y ¿sabes la grata sorpresa que recibo? Que estas desaparecido desde hace una semana. Si pensabas que no despertaría es que no me conoces, no soy de los que se rinde fácilmente. ¡Así que mueve tu detectivesco culo hasta el hospital!_

J.W"

-¿Detectivesco culo?- Se ríe Harry que ha leído lo que escribía.

-¡Le has enviado un mensaje a Sherlock!- se sorprende Lestrade al retornarle su móvil.

-És la única forma de que vuelva, poniéndolo en su lugar- le respondo sonriendo.-Si hubiera puesto cualquier otra cosa no pensaría que soy yo.

Hablamos y me entra una sensación de nostalgia repentina pero agradable, me cuentan anécdotas de estos dos meses, las locuras de Lestrade, algún chismorreo por parte de la señora Hudson. Reímos y discutimos y extrañamente, hoy todo me parece extraño, me siento completo y feliz.

Estoy deseoso de levantarme pero mi cuerpo se siente agarrotado y me cuentan que tendré que ir a rehabilitación ya que tengo los músculos atrofiados de estar tumbado tanto tiempo, era de esperar, siendo médico tendría que intuir estas cosas, pero hoy estoy desorientado.

Se van retirando uno a uno hasta el último y me dejan solo nuevamente. Espero que cuando Harry vuelva me traiga algo para distraerme, estoy aburrido.

La puerta se abre lentamente y veo sobresalir una mata de pelo rizado y negro que con prudencia se aproxima a mí, aún sorprendido.

Su pelo ha crecido notoriamente hasta casi tocar sus hombros, ojeras marcadas en la piel como un tatuaje permanente. Delgado, desaliñado, cansado y muchas otros adjetivos que ahora mismo no me pararé a nombrar son los que veo en Sherlock.

-Por fin te dignas aparecer- le reprocho- He tenido que aguantar a Anderson toda una tarde- bromeo. Él me devuelve el gesto emitiendo una risa corta y cansada, como un suspiro. Se hacer a mi y extiende sus brazos hasta mi rostro, como si me fuera a desvanecer, igual que Harry esta mañana, ¿o fue ayer? No lo se.

-Sherlock, estoy aquí- le digo cogiéndole las anos que ahora reposan en mis mejillas- No voy a rime.

-Yo… al principio cuando leí el mensaje pensé que era alguno de ellos intentando inútilmente hacerme volver pero nadie aparte de ti me habla así, tenía aún esperanza y acerté.- para un momento para cerciorarse de que realmente estoy allí- Yo…

-Me lo han contado todo- le comentó- Se que pasaste a mi lado todos estos días hasta que desapareciste.

-Cuando los médicos dijeron que no despertarías, sentí miedo, un miedo más intenso que el que sentí en el caso del sabueso y yo…- Le apreté las manos debajo de las mías.

-Da igual esto ahora- le miré- Ya me lo contaras con más calma en casa. Volvamos a casa Sherlock.

-Ehh… mejor espera unos días- me dice nervioso de repente.

-Sherlock… ¿¡Que le has hecho a la casa mientras he estado durmiendo?

-Nada, solo algunos experimentos con polvera, nada irreversible a largo plazo, esperando que mi teoría sea cierta y el látex se regenere…

-Sherlock… que le has hecho a mi cama…- me enfurezco pero interiormente me siento alegre.

-Simplemente voló- me dijo como si fuera lo más formal- Un error de cálculos que podía haberle pasado a cualquiera- se justifica.

-Claro como que cualquiera se pone hacer "volar" los colchones de los demás intentando hacer que el látex se regenere milagrosamente.

Y así pasamos un buen rato más, riñéndonos, riendo, hablando y recuperando el tiempo perdido. En ese momento no le confesé lo que me pasaba realmente por la cabeza, el miedo que sentí al pensar que se hubiera ido, que al ser inútil había desaparecido para siempre de mi vida. Yo también sentí un miedo desgarrador Sherlock, pero mi miedo és diferente al tuyo porque yo…

Te quiero

-Por cierto... este pelo te queda horrible- me rio.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Estoy haciendo un lio aquí que ni yo sé exactamente como lo terminaré...<p>


	7. Familia

Siento la demora pero es que he tenido exámenes y muchos trabajos, pero hoy he podido dedicarme a escribir el capítulo 7 y creo que está tomando forma! ;)

.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Família<span>

.

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que desperté del coma y hoy, de una vez por todas, el medico ha pasado por mi habitación a darme la grata noticia de que ya me puedo ir a casa.

No era de esperar que la noticia fuera recibida con alegría por todos los que me rodeaban, en especial por Sherlock que parecía ansioso por volver a la rutina y abandonar el edificio de paredes blancas.

Al saber la noticia parece ser que todos quisieron venir a recogerme y celebrar mi recuperación, cosa que a Sherlock, nuevamente, no parce gustarle demasiado pero lo esconde o al menos lo intenta en vano, detrás de esa extraña meuca que forman sus labios.

-No necesito la silla de ruedas, puedo caminar- digo yo, sintiéndome culpable por el pobre Anderson que está tirando de la silla.

-No te preocupes no me molesta- me contesta educadamente.

- A mi si me molesta- salta Sherlock- tu voz, así que cállate y empuja la silla- dice con burla. Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian, por mucho tiempo que pase.

-¿¡Como puede molestarte mi voz?- grita indignado.

-¡Anderson cállate!- le grita Lestrade.

-¡No estamos en un caso!- grita el frustrado.

-Lo siento es la costumbre- responde el detective inspector con vergüenza y yo no puedo evitar reírme de Lestrade y del pobre Anderson que ahora está despotricando por todos lados y a este paso yo y la silla iremos rampa abajo.

-Hermano coge tú la silla del pobre John o lo tendremos que volver a hospitalizar- Comenta Mycroft que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca.- Tu amigo está muy exaltado y no queremos que el pobre John salga rodando- me muestra uno de sus intentos de sonrisa. La palabra amigo ha hecho efecto en el detective que con un arranque de coraje le quita la silla de las manos al pobre Anderson. Ahora me siento más tranquilo- Ay el amor… Es impredecible- dice como en un suspiro resignado y nos mira con insistencia- ¿No cree John?- me vuelve a mostrar esa mueca.

-Yo también lo creo- Salta de repente Sherlock con una voz sarcástica con un toque de enfado- Pobre Ian…(1) – Continua, no entiendo nada pero parece hacer mella en Mycroft que ha adoptado una actitud amenazante-¿Ya lo sabe lo tuyo con Lestrade?-. No entiendo nada, Myroft y Lestrade… ¿juntos?

-¡Shercok Holmes, no te consiento que metas en mi vida privada!- grita enfurecido. Ahora si que tengo miedo de irme calle abajo.

-Yo tampoco te lo consiento pero nada te impide husmear constantemente en mis asuntos, estamos a mano-Se despide de él mientras veo como un taxi para delante de nosotros y ágilmente me hace entrar y mete la silla en el maletero y rápidamente desaparecemos de su vista con un ultimo grito de Lestrade.

-¿¡Mycroft, quien es ese Ian?

* * *

><p>-¿Quién es Ian?-Pregunto intrigado mientras bajo de taxi parado delante del 221B de Baker Street.<p>

-La pareja de Mycroft- me contesta- Un abogado bastante prestigioso.

-¿Pero y Lestrade?- llegamos a la entrada del edificio y desplaza de llave por la cerradura, abriendo la puerta. Intuyo que no me responderá, pobre Lestrade.- ¿Y la mujer de Lestrade?-pregunto yo.

-Se divorciaron hace un mes- me responde. Me dispongo a subir los escalones hacia nuestro piso pero un brazo me para.

-Yo te cargo, no debes hacer esfuerzos-me dice mientras me levanta sorpresivamente como una princesa. Que bochorno.

-¡Serlock puedo subir solo, no soy una chica!- grito avergonzado.

-Caíste desde un segundo piso no puedes hacer esfuerzos- me responde rotundamente mientras sube conmigo en brazos.

Me inquita esta nueva faceta que Sherlock ha estado mostrando estos últimos días, no parece el mismo, me pregunto como habrá pqsado estos últimos meses el detective, esperando a que yo despertase… Esta actitud sobreprotectora conmigo es una una estaca clavándose dentro de mi porqué se que cuando me recupere todo volverá a ser igual que siempre y no quiero, quiero estar entre su brazos para siempre, oler su aroma a tabaco, sentir su calor, el respirar acompasado y el palpito de su corazón sonando armoniosamente con el mio.

Siento como unas pisadas bajan apresuradas por la escalera y aparece la señora Hudson toda contenta.

-¡John, Sherlock ya han llegado!- se acerca emocionada y me da un beso en la frente. Yo me avergüenzo por la escena, e intento soltarme una vez más.

-Sherlock bájame esto es vergonzoso- le reprocho peor él me ignora y continua subiendo hasta el piso de arriba.

-¡Señora Hudson!- grita él como siempre.

-¡Que no soy la criada!-le responde ella subiendo mi equipaje por la escalera hasta llegar hasta nosotros.

-Abra la puerta- le ordena.

-¡Podrías abrirla si me bajaras! Puedo caminar. - Nos abre la puerta y entramos aún en esa posición.

La casa no parece haber cambiado demasiado desde la ultima vez que estuve, solo simples detalles como la calavera que ha desaparecido del lugar que siempre ocupada encima de la chimenea para ahora ocupar el sillón que yo siempre ocupaba, intuyo que se ha pasado estos últimos meses hablando con ella.

Algo distrae mi atención, Sherlock me agarra con fuerza y un ruido extraño sale de la cocina. De ella aparece una figura inconfundible enfundada en un lujoso abrigo rojo. Su pelo rubio ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi, las ojeras que antes adornaban macabramente su cara han desaparecido y la delgadez fantasmagórica ha sido remplazada por la figura estilizada que ahora se mostraba delante di mi. Los labios rojo sangre a conjunto con el abrigo le daban un aire aristocrático, ¿Dónde estaban los labios rojos, el trazo tembloroso y los dientes rojos? Abandonada en el pasado, como Harry.

-¿Siempre lo supe de Harry, pero tu John?- me dice con decepción- He venido a verte, si no me lo hubieran dicho no me entero de que estuviste en coma- me regaña.

Me bajo de Sherlock que se mantiene al lado, no tengo porque darle explicaciones, ya debe saber quien es.

-Si nadie te lo ha dicho es por algo- le digo a la defensiva- ¿A qué has venido madre?

-¿Es que ya no puedo ni ir a visitar a mi hijo preferido?

-Tu ya no tienes hijos, no se si lo recuerdas- le respondo con furia.

-Yo tengo un hijo, y ese eres tu- me contesta con la misma intensidad- ¿No nos presentas?- cambia de actitud y ahora mira a Sherlock con cara asqueada.

-No veo la necesidad, yo se quien es usted y usted sabe perfectamente quien soy yo, señora Watson.- le contesta por mi Sherlock que hasta ahora solo estaba observando la reunión familiar.

-Ahora señora Brook- le corrige.

-Ya veo…no has tardado a deshacerte del apellido Watson a la más mínima oportunidad- escupo las palabras con rabia- ¿Algun hombre adinerado? – pregunto mirándola repugnado- Te ves bien, no como la ultima vez que te vi

-¡Me abandonaste!- grita intentando exculparse- Te fuiste a Afganistán y me dejaste aquí sin nada! ¡Me apartaste como una rata, soy tu madre!

-¿Acaso no es esto lo que hiciste con Harry? ¡Apartarla como una rata!- grite furioso adelantándome hacia ella pero una mano me retiene con fuerza- ¡Me fui porqué quería huir como lo hiciste tu! ¡No sabes las veces que deseé no ser un Watson! Pero lo soy, y viviré siempre con ello, por mucho que me cambie el apellido.

-Por eso mismo, somos iguales, por eso he venido, quiero que vengas conmigo, como antes- me dice ella acercándose a mi lentamente- Solo tu y yo, lejos de esa desviada.

-¡Esa desviada, como la llamas, es mi hermana!

-John, ¿no recuerdas lo que me decías cuando eras pequeño? Esas noches cuando nos escondíamos en la azotea y tu te acorrucabas en mis brazos?- me toco el brazo suavemente como haciendo que me abrazaba- Mamá huyamos juntos, quiero ir contigo, quiero ir muy lejos…- Me dice suavemente. No la quiero oír, no quiero recordar esos días. Con brusquedad la alejo de mí.

-¡No lo recuerdo! ¡No lo recuerdo!- grito- Yo ya hui y tu también, no pienso volver a la azotea, antes era un crío y no entendía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero ahora todo es distinto, yo rehíce mi vida, sin ti, y tu hiciste lo mismo ¿Por qué ahora?

-Hablé con Harry- pronuncia su nombre con repulsión.

-¿A si? Y no te ha partido la cara, tengo un recuerdo muy feliz de ti con la nariz sangrando- digo con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué ha pasado que sea tan importante como para que vayas a ver a Harry después de tantos años?

-Eso no es importante- alude el tema- Lo que me importa es tu relación con ese Holmes- mira a mi compañero que aún no me ha dejado el brazo.-Me contó cosas muy interesantes, por eso he venido, no dejare que te descarriles como ella, tu aún puedes salvarte- me intenta convencer de algo que a mi parecer no tiene discusión.

-Yo no necesito ser salvado.- Le respondo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-Entiendo que tengas que pensártelo, ya volveré otro día y hablamos más tranquilamente, recupérate, ¿vale?- Me da un abrazo que no correspondo y la pierdo de vista escaleras abajo.

Me arrastro silenciosamente hasta el sillón y me dejo caer como un peso muerto. Hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos y respiro hondo, intentando no pensar en nada.

Han pasado tantos años desde esos sucesos en la azotea… Tantos años que al ver la mujer salir de la cocina, incluso tardé en reconocerla. Ya no recuerdo cuantos años abran pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, antes de ir Afganistán. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que por fin había olvidado el olor el repugnante olor alcohol y regaliz, y esos dientes negros y esa torcida sonrisa de mi padre. Por fin había dejado de soñar en esa azotea.  
>He deseado tanto ser Harry, ser dejado atrás como hizo mamá, y olvidarme de esa gente inunda…<p>

No se en que momento Sherlock se ha deslizado hasta mi hi se ha arrodillado delante de mi y suavemente ha posada su mano en mi hombro. Le miro directamente a los ojos que ahora están a la misma altura que los míos. Me mira incomodo sin sabe exactamente que hacer y yo con un impulso que no se de donde ha salido me inclina hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro y haciéndonos caer de rodillas al suelo, sin dejarnos ir, aun apretándolo más contra mi, intentando en vano que su cuerpo se funda con el mio.

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo el momento.

-John quería decrite que había venido tu madre pero entrasteis y no quise interrumpir…- Dice la Señora Huson entrando por la puerta y de repente calla sintiéndose avergonzada.- ¡Lo siento!- grita avergonzada por interrumpirnos- No sabia que estabais.. yo…

-¡No ha interrumpido nada!- grito avergonzado.- No es necesario que se vaya, hace mucho que no la veía- le digo con una sonrisa mientras con la ayuda de Sherlock me vuelvo acomodar en el sofá

-Ahora que está aquí prepárenos un té-. Le dice Sherlock.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetir que no soy la criada!- vuelve a repetir como siempre indignada pero dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.-¿¡Qué es esta cosa? ¡Sherlock quita esta asquerosidad de la cocina o lo tiraré todo!- le grita repugnada.

-¡No toque nada!- Grita él exaltado y con dos grandes saltos corre hacia la cocina dejándome solo en el salón.

Siento los pasos de la casera acercándose a mi mientras Sherlock salva sus experimentos.

-¿Cómo estás John?- Me pregunta ella mientras de vez en cuando da una ojeada a lo que Sherlock hace y le grita cuatro improperios para que recoja todo.

-Bien, gracias- le sonrío.- ¿Como…?- no se como decirle sin que parezca raro.

-¿Cómo ha estado Sherlock, te refieres?- termina mi pregunta con una sonrisa tierna mientras yo asiento con la cabeza.-La verdad… No muy bien, los primeros días estaba destrozado, luego volvió a su actitud indiferente pero no engañaba a nadie. Luego de 3 semanas ya ni siquiera dormía ni comía, pensábamos que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, pero no lo izo.- paro un momento para mirarme y se aseguró de que el detective aún estuviera ocupado para no hacernos caso- Un día lo encontré tirado en el suelo del salón y todo estaba lleno de humo y jeringuillas por el suelo, realmente creí que moriría esa vez, luego de eso, se tranquilizó y se evocó en sus experimentos, hasta que desapareció.- Finaliza ella.- Siento no haberlo cuidado lo suficiente- se avergüenza ella con tristeza.

-No se culpe- la consuelo.- No podía hacer nada.

-¿Y tu estas bien?- me pregunta dudosa- Sentí los gritos desde abajo- finalmente se atreve a decirme.

-No se preocupe, siempre que nos encontramos es así- le sonrío falsamente- Siempre que nos encontramos es lo mismo, uno al final se acostumbra.

-Eso no es verdad- me acaricia la mejilla- uno nunca se acostumbra a eso- me sonríe con tristeza.- Tu y Sherlock sois tan parecidos…- suspira resignada y el detective entra en la sala.

-Ya puede entrar, no hay peligro de contaminar ninguna prueba- le dice.

Él se sienta en el sofá y yo me levanto y me acomodo a su lado, delante de la tele. La enciendo.

_"Y ahora la lectura del cuento del dragón por Richard Brook…"-_ La imagen de Jim, ahora casual y acogedora se mostraba sentada en una butaca, con un cuento en las manos-_"… Y los aldeanos fueron desapareciendo, uno a uno, cada semana un aldeano era enviado donde el dragón, hasta que un día el dragón eligió a la hija del rey. ¿Qué ara el rey? Su única cosa preciada estaba a punto de desaparecer… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?"_

_CONTINUARA...  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>(1) Ian es una persona real , su nombre original es Ian Hallard y es el marido de Mark Gatiss que hace de Mycroft en la serie. Me izo ilusión meterlo, además Ian interpreta el abogado defensor de Moriarty en The Reichenbach fall (jkjkjkjkjkjk¬¬) no me pude resistir.<p> 


	8. Churros

Tengo mucho sueño y en vez de estudiar me he puesto a escribir... suspenderé xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: Churros<p>

.

.

Nunca imaginé que lo que parecía una más de las series de asesinatos a los que ya estábamos acostumbrados escondería algo como aquello, esos solo eran l punta del iceberg y yo, como un gran estúpido, choqué contra él y ahora me hundo como el Titánic hasta las profundidades del océano por segunda vez y seguramente sin retorno finalmente. Un barco hundido lo puedes reflotar, si lo vuelves a hundir dudo mucho que salga a la superficie una vez más, y yo soy igual a este barco, me hundo por segunda vez y nadie me salvará de esta. Es curioso que como más grande sea algo, más rápido sucede. Lo que en un principio fue la obsesión de Moriarty, ahora es algo mucho más grande, mucho más oscuro y sobretodo aterrador.

Y ella, esa mujer, mi "madre", se presenta y hace su aparición estelar, como no, y se luce delante de mí con su nueva vida de lujo, como siempre soñó, y me pide que me vaya con ella, como si esto fuera una película y pudiéramos huir juntos o algo parecido a un lugar donde todo pueda quedar atrás, pero yo se perfectamente que ni aun yendo al infierno y volviendo de él nunca se puede huir, el pasado siempre te persigue allá donde vayas porqué como dijo Sherlock hace tiempo _"Cuando algo se instala aquí, en la mente, es imposible quitarlo y tu cerebro hará todo lo demás"_ . Mi pasado esta en mi cabeza y se repite y seguirá repitiéndose siempre aquí entro hasta que muera, a veces se olvida momentáneamente, pero siempre estará esperando un momento de debilidad para salir a flote, como una enfermedad esperando poder salir y mientras tanto hace estragos silenciosos, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

Debilidad, como odio ser débil y más delante de él… Ese momento, ese abrazo, mi momento de debilidad, algo que nunca debí permitir que pasara, si la casera no hubiera entrado en ese momento… ¿De que abría sido capaz? Soy tan patético, aferrándome a la compasión que él me da como si fuera un perro hambriento. Pero aunque sé que no debería pensar en eso, no se quitan los escalofríos que sentí, ni el olor a champú de su pelo, ni la suavidad de sus rizos rozando mi cara… Sé que está preocupado por mi, sé que en este momento me observa detrás de mí, en la cocina mientras yo continuo sentado en mi butaca, y él está atentamente esperando ver algo en mí que le de las respuestas que busca para resolver el rompecabezas nombrado John Watson.

-¿A qué esperas?- rompo el silencio de la sala.

-¿Perdona?- me pregunta desconcertado, realmente no se lo esperaba.

-¿A que esperas para preguntarme lo que quieras preguntarme? Bueno, realmente no sabría que decirte, ya lo debes saber todo.- dejo arrastrar las palabras con cierta aspereza-¿Como lo supiste?, ¿mis zapatos?, ¿la microscópica mancha en mi camisa?- ironizo.

-El anillo- responde con dureza. Yo me giro sorprendido sacado la cabeza por encima de la cabecera de la butaca para mirarlo.-Ella me corrigió cuando la llame por el apellido Watson lo que claramente me estaba diciendo que se había vuelto a casar, y por tu sorpresa puedo intuir que hace relativamente poco que se produjo ese enlace lo que me lleva a la siguiente cuestión y es… ¿Por qué una mujer recién casada y obviamente adinerada llevaría un anillo de hace más de 20 años y claramente de latón?- Soltó la bomba como siempre hace. El anillo… ¿porqué guardarlo?

-je… -suelto una especie de suspiro irónico y risueño- Siempre supe que era de latón- me rio ruidosamente- "_Es de oro",_ decía mi madre que en ese tiempo no podía distinguir una moneda de una piedra, o su propio hijo de del vecino.- me rio silenciosamente- Y ahora resulta que aún lo lleva puesto, como una broma barata. Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que era falso lo habría tirado por la ventana y ahora que puede comprarse uno de verdad… ¡Lo guarda!- me rio más fuerte y él me mira con el entrecejo fruncido. No estoy actuando como normalmente, el golpe realmente afectó mi cabeza.

-John…- dice preocupado con el ceño fruncido- Estas cansado y…

-¡Lo que estoy es harto de ver como todos suponéis lo que siento!- salgo de mis casillas, siempre, todos… siempre están diciendo por mi lo que siento, lo que pienso… ¡No saben lo que pienso!¡No saben realmente nada de mi!¡ Ni Sherlock que con solo una mirada supo casi toda mi vida sabe todo lo que soy! ¡Hay cosas que he enterrado dentro de mi que ni yo mismo sabría decir si son verdaderas!

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses en este momento!- grita sobresaltándome, se ha enfadado y mucho- ¡Así que ahora te callaras y volverás a ser el John que quiero!- me grita totalmente fuera de lugar, con la respiración agitada y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

El John que… ¿quiero?, ¿me quiere? No, no, John no seas iluso… lo has entendido mal, Sherlock no me quiere, él me estima como un amigo… es normal… pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y él no se relaciona con casi nadie… y… Sería demasiado bonito… Soy realmente estúpido, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿Como quieres que te quiera? A él le gustan las mujeres, como a mí… antes de aparecer Sherlock… Sherlock quiere a Irene Adler… ¿No? ¿Y si realmente me quiere…?

Me quedo quieto mirándolo a los ojos, él se ha quedado paralizado y me devuelve la mirada, asustado, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía y me mira con un brillo oculto en su mirada, algo que entra dentro de mí como una gran descarga electrizante que me hipnotiza y no me deja apartar la mirada de sus ojos y hace que mi boca se seque dificultando tragar. Estoy tan ensimismado que no me he dado cuenta del momento en que ha llegado hasta mí y… su mano se ha posado en mi mejilla y yo tengo su camisa en mi puño, arrugándola. Me fijo en sus labios, traga dificultosamente y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior con nerviosismo y me parece tan sensual, tan tierno… Y sin darnos cuenta siento su respiración sobre mis labios y todo seguido el dulce roce de nuestra carne y nos volvemos a mirar como comprobando que es cierto algo dentro de mi se desborda y chocamos nuestros labios con fuerza, haciéndonos daño. Él abre la boca en un intento de respirar y nuestras lenguas de rozan, húmedas y suaves y tímidamente él se adentra en mi boca y yo le dejo explorar y le marco un ritmo que sigue torpemente. Es tibio y ligeramente dulce…No quisiera separarme nunca… Pero lo hacemos, y nuestras frentes se tocan y nos miramos y él sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Sherlock…- pronuncio su nombre entrecortadamente- Hay cosas que tu no sabes de mí…

-No me importa…- me responde y separa su frente de la mía y me abraza reposando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro- Yo también tengo mi pasado

-Lo se pero… todo es tan… Mi madre, Moriarty… todo esta relacionado y…- me hace callar con un beso indeciso.

-Me da igual, me da igual quien seas, lo que hayas hecho o lo que harás… solo…- me aprieta con fuerza- Solo no te vayas de mi lado…

-No pensaba irme- le sonrío y le beso dulcemente.

-Tengo hambre…- me dice de repente- Quiero comer churros- Me comenta con cara de cachorro y no puedo evitar que mi corazón de un vuelco y me entren unas ganas irrefrenables de darle otro beso.

-¿Y de done quieres sacar churros, ahora mismo?- le miro divertido.

-De aquí- hace una sonrisa suficiente y mira la puerta del piso que se abre lentamente y aparece la cabeza de la casera sigilosamente- ¿Chicos? ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta cautelosa.

-¡Al contrario la estábamos esperando!- le dice eufórico mientras le quita la bolsa de las manos- Gracias por los churros.- Y extrañamente le da un beso en la mejilla dejándola estupefacta-

-¿Tanto te gustan los churros?- dice desconcertada. Todo seguido me mira con pena- Siento si interrumpí algo como estabais tan… acalorados- nos dice un poco avergonzada- Ya lo sabía yo que erais pareja…

-Usted no están estúpida como los demás- le hace un "cumplido" Sherlock desde la mesa de la cocina mientras come.

-¡Si es que se oye todo por las cañerías! Suerte que vosotros no hacéis ruido por la noche… - se acerca indignada al detective- ¡Sabes lo que es un mantel! ¡Estas dejando la mesa hecha un asco!- le reprocha.

-¡Ahora no es el momento!- le grita-¡Estoy haciendo un experimento sobre las manchas de aceite en superficies planas!- le grita de vuelta.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no te da la gana ponerlo!- Le quita la bolsa mientras él, como un niño pequeño, hace un berrinche- ¡Luego me toca mí limpiarlo!

-No pasa nada Señora Hudson…- me acercó aún con una sonrisa tatuada en mi cara que nada ni nadie me podrán quitar hoy- Si ensucia algo ya me encargare yo…- cojo la bolsa de sus manos y se la devuelvo Shelrock que me mira con una mirada brillante como a quien le dan un tesoro. Él me mira fijamente.

-¿Quieres uno?- me ofrece el que tiene entre los dedos y yo sin pensarlo lo muerdo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Sus mejillas se tiñen suavemente de carmín pero un ruidosa aplauso me saca de mi ensimismarían.

-¡Oooh que bonito!- me giro y es ni más ni menos que ella, Irene Adler que hacía ya bastante que no la veía.-Veo que al final tanto negarlo no ha servido para nada, señor Watson- me sonríe con petulancia- lo de que no es gay.

-Y no soy gay- respondo firmemente.

-Lo se, pero me gusta molestar- me sonríe ahora de forma simpática mientras se cómoda en el sofá sin ser invitada.

-¿A que has venido?- Siento a Sherlock que se ha tensado desde la aparición de la mujer.

-Lo sabes muy bien, te lo advertí hace ya 4 meses… pero no pudiste evitarlo- le dice tristemente y me mira fijamente- Le advertí de lo que pasaría peor mírate, 2 meses en coma.- Le vuelve a mirar fieramente- Ha tenido mucha suerte, pero ¿y la próxima? ¿Y la siguiente?

-Eso no pasará- afirma rotundamente y se levanta bruscamente me rodea con fuerza con su brazo por la cintura.

-Quieres decir que… - mira a mi acompañante- ¿Tu sabia lo que e iba a pasar?

-Sí, es decir no…- me mira con culpabilidad- Me advirtió que te cuidara pero nunca imagine que se atreverían en casa de tu hermana- su agarre de estrecha en torno mi cintura y me pongo nervioso por la declaración.

-¿Q-que te hace pensar que alguien me empujó?- me suelto de su agarre nerviosamente- Yo solo me caí- intento parecer sincero.

-¡Mientes!- me mira molesto pero sin entenderme- ¡Se que te empujaron, pero no entiendo quien quieres proteger!

-¡NO ESTOY PROTEGIENDO A NADIE!- me pongo a la defensiva.

-¡Intento protegerte pero no me dejas!- me grita de vuelta y me mira de una forma que nunca había visto en él, preocupación, desesperación. Y me calmé.

-Lo siento Sherlock… Sí, tienes razón, estoy protegiendo algo pero ni a ti te lo puedo decir, no aún…- me acerco a él que ahora está un poco más calmado y le abrazo él me corresponde.

Y desde mi posición, con el tibio cuerpo de Sherlock la miro preocupado y ella me mira con complicidad y solo de se gira y marcha por donde llegó, dejándonos a nosotros solos, con las dudas , los temores y la inseguridad.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que quiero dar las gracias a todos los que, por pocos que sean, siguen este fic y quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero está terminando el curso y estoy a tope de exámenes y la inspiración no viene ni a patadas xD<p> 


	9. Leche

Hoy leyendo otra vez el capítulo anterior para recordar exactamente todos los detalles y no estropear algo diciendo algo que realmente no dije, me he dado cuenta de algo gravísimo, un gran fallo por mi parte , pero que a esta altura ya no puedo remediar y no se si os habíais fijado.

John es el narrador (no es esto lo que quería decir xD) y como es el narrador y lo cuenta todo desde su punto de vista y sabemos todo lo que piensa… ¿Por qué no sabemos que protege? ¡Ahí me he dado cuenta de que es un gran fallo! Pero claro… no puedo revelar nada… Ahora no sé que hacer .

También quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y aún me queda bastante, porqué aunque ya he terminado y tuve unos días para salir de fiesta y ni encendí el portátil (lo sé, ni yo sé como no morí por eso) aún me quedan exámenes y empiezo a trabajar el julio… así que espero que eso no me mate la inspiración! .o

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Leche<p>

Desde pequeño he convivido con la muerte, primero en mi casa, luego en Afganistán y luego resolviendo casos, se podría decir que éramos compañeros. A los 10 años, uno se da cuenta de muchas cosas, más de las que debería y siempre sobresalí por encima de los demás en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Ahora veo atrás y recuerdo que nunca me hubiera dado tanto tiempo de vida, ni tan solo esperaba pasar los 20, tampoco me importaba, pero ahora con 34 siento por primera vez una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, ganas de vivir.

Mi padre, que gran hombre, medía metro 90, pero lo que tenía de alto no lo tenía de bueno. Era un cabrón de mierda eso lo recuerdo bien, nunca podría olvidar ese viejo cinturón de cuero gastado ni esos dientes negros y esas ojeras profundas como tatuadas en la piel como si fuera un cadáver, como la misma muerte. Y mi madre… Parecía tan frágil en ese entonces, pero estaba hecha de la misma masa, una deforme y putrefacta que lo corroía todo. ¡Unos adictos, salidos, dementes, escoria! ¡Escoria! ¡Escoria! Eso gritaba mi padre todos los días y yo corría a la azotea donde los gritos eran más tenues y con concentración podían desaparecer y transformarse en un bello monte, el sonido de un pájaro, lo que quisiera… Solo con cerrar los ojos podía olvidarlo todo, pero eso no era suficiente para Harry, ella tenía el mismo carácter que él, dominante, explosivo y terriblemente suicida. He dado tantas veces gracias a dios, gracias por poner ese coche en su camino, gracias por no matarlo, por dejar que nosotros tomáramos nuestra venganza condenándolo a una eterna solitud como un vegetal, inmóvil aparte de sus ojos, y lo mejor de todo, con su mente lucida. La crueldad de mis palabras es aterradora.

Harry metida en el alcohol y repudiada por lo único que nos quedaba, nuestra madre. Crecimos como pudimos hasta que no puede más, Harry había encontrado su salida y yo necesitaba la mía, el ejército.

Llegué tanto amar el ejercito, me daba algo que nunca había encontrado, ganas de vivir, de luchar por algo, allí conocí el honor, el respeto, la vida y mi apreciada muerte. Y todo el sueño terminó con esa maldita bala perdida incrustada en mi hombro y la depresión… Yo no podía vivir una vida normal, yo no era normal, y él tampoco.

Nunca pude proteger lo que quería, pero ahora nadie me lo impedirá, y si tengo que volver a saltar de un segundo piso para hacerlo, lo haría mil veces tantas como me lo pidieran, y yo saltaría sin dudarlo aun que así rompiera mi promesa con Sherlock.

Enrollo uno de sus rizos en mi dedo, una y otra vez, ensimismado. Él gira su cuerpo torpemente en el reducido espacio del sofá y me mira directamente a los ojos profundamente. Es tan extraño verle así, tan tranquilo e indefenso delante mi toque. Retiro lentamente mis dedos pero él me lo impide y ronronea como un gato, dudo que se dé cuenta de que lo hace. Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, mucho más de lo que ya estamos y escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y ahora es él, el que posa su mano en mi cabeza y se va deslizando espalda abajo en una caricia reconfortante, en silencio porqué él sabe que ahora estoy en mi mundo, en mi "choza mental" porqué compararlo con su palacio sería ridículo.

-Me sorprende que aún no te hayas quejado por no tener ningún caso- le digo yo mientras le acaricio los rizados mechones de su nuca, pero solo recibo un ronroneo por su parte que me hace sonreír como un estúpido.

-No quiero levantarme- gruñe escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.- ¡Fuera Lestrade!- grita de repente dándome un susto y gira la cabeza de una forma imposible hacia la puerta medio abierta y oímos unos pasos subir y al detective inspector quejándose.

-¡Tengo nueva información sobre los asesinatos en serie!- le oímos mientras los pasos se acercan.

-¡No me interesa!- grita el detective consultor aún acorrucado conmigo en el sofá. Me pongo nervioso e intento soltarme de su agarre pero no me deja. No quiero que nos vea así, pero es inútil, él nos mira entre sorprendido y con una mirada de "era evidente". Yo solo me tenso y le miro asustado, mientras Sherlock se remueve como un gato y ronronea como uno para que continúe acariciando su cabeza.

-Yo… siento interrumpir- Dice un poco incomodo.

Dificultosamente y con pesar se incorpora en el sofá quedando el uno sentado al lado del otro.- Bien, ¿Qué habéis encontrado tu y tu equipo de pacotilla?

-Vosotros dos…- le interrumpo con un carraspeo y las mejillas teñidas de rojo y él entiende que no es el momento- Hemos descubierto que la niña que sale con tu hermana en la fotografía que enviaron se llama Mary Brook y que esa foto ya debe tener unos cuantos años, ahora debe tener unos 17 más o menos. Estudió en el internado The Gold Bridge des de los 5 hasta que cumplió los 16, pero lo más curioso es que hemos intentado encontrar alguna relación con tu hermana a través de su familia pero, no hay constancia de que nadie la fuera a visitar y el dinero siempre fue entregado en efectivo, es decir que es como huérfana.

-¿Por qué le interesará a Moriarty esa niña?- se pregunta en voz alta, intrigado, el de rizos.

-Harry dijo que era igual a ti, puede que tenga alguna relación… Que esa niña tenga algo especial y que la relación con mi hermana hubiera sido una simple coincidencia que le puso más fácil las cosas, no lo se…- intento deducir.

-No, tiene que haber alguna conexión entre ellos, pero no logro encontrarla… demasiadas coincidencias a tu alrededor, John… Moriarty nos está poniendo a prueba.

-Pero los asesinatos…- comenta Lestrade.

-Los asesinatos solo fueron para conducirnos hasta la niña, por alguna razón quería que descubriésemos de su existencia…

-¿Pero que sentido tiene eso?

-No lo se… Pero aún nos queda la presunta conexión de la niña con John, y su madre.

-¿Mi madre que tiene que ver en esto?

-No lo se aún pero, ¿no crees que es demasiada casualidad que aparezca justamente ahora y con una gran cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaria?

-Ella dijo que se volvió a casar, seguramente es alguien rico… no se…

-¡Oh John por favor! ¿Cuántos años tendrá tu madre? ¿60?

-¡Tiende 55!

-¿¡Y crees que un hombre rico se buscaría una mujer de 55 años antes que una de 20?¡Es evidente que el dinero lo ha sacado de otro lado!

-¡¿Porqué estas tan empeñado en que no ha podido salir adelante sin meterse con la ley!

-¡Tu mismo me haces pensar eso!

-Ehhh… chicos, cálmense…- intenta calrmarnos el detective inspector.

-¡Que yo..! ¡No te conté mi vida para que hicieras suposiciones!- le grito a Sherlock.

-¿¡Y para qué entonces? ¡¿De que me sirve saber eso si no me sirve para el caso!

-Te lo conté porqué quería contártelo… Porqué confiaba en ti y pensé que merecías saberlo, más ahora que todo esto ha pasado… Pero ya veo que si no tiene que ver con algún caso no te importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo- a paso rápido cojo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta- Quédate con el maldito caso yo ya no te molestaré más, voy a casa de Harry si quieres algo de mi que no tenga que ver con el trabajo ya sabes donde estoy- me giro y miro a nuestro invitado que parece haberse fusionado con el sofá- Adiós Lestrade, siento la escena- me giro a mirar con el ceño fruncido al detective.

-John, sabes que no quise decir eso… yo…- me intenta parar.- ¡Cuando vuelvas trae leche!- me grita el muy insensible.

-¡Ve tu a comprarla!-le contesto enseñándole el dedo del medio mientras cierro con un portazo la puerta del piso y bajo con fuerza las escaleras. Que compre leche… ¡en un momento como ese me sale con la maldita leche! ¡Que beba zumo o algo yo que se! Golpeo una lata del suelo sin demasiada fuerza y continúo mi camino. ¡Parezco estúpido, como se me ocurre montar esa escena delante de Lestrade y encima va y le enseño el dedo, eres brillante John, ahora deben estar riéndose de tu "madurez"! Tanto tiempo con Sherlock me ha pegado sus niñerías… Pero es que… ¡Odio que haga suposiciones de todo!, ¡Yo le conté mi pasado porqué pensé que debía saberlo no para que acusara a mi familia de un extraño complot en contra de él! ¡Y yo tampoco entiendo por qué estoy defendiendo a mi madre! La odio, la odio con todas mis fuerzas pero… cuando ha empezado a especular, no he podido evitar defenderla. No me entiendo…

El zumbido del móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo y el característico pitido de cuando recibo un mensaje hacen parar mi frenético paso.

_"No tardes con la leche" _

_SH_

_¡_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Arrogante, insufrible, insensible, estúpido, tonto, imbécil, criajo de mierda! ¡Lo odio! ¡Como tiene la desfachatez de enviarme un mensaje para decirme eso! ¿Quién cree que soy? ¡No soy su sirviente, ni su esclavo ni nada por el estilo!

_"Repito, si quieres leche la vas a comprar tu mismo"_

_JW_

¡¿Y yo por qué le respondo? ¡Que se muera de la desesperación de o encontrarme!

_"Ven a Baker Street, es importante"_

_SH_

¡Claro, importante como las mil veces anteriores que me dijo lo mismo y solo quería que le pasase el móvil de la mesa de en frente porqué le daba pereza levantarse!

Y me veo de repente en la cola del súper pagando mi compra, dos tetrabriks de leche semidesnatada y una caja de té negro de la que le gusta a él. Perfecto, he vuelto a caer en su trampa psicológica. Salgo del supermercado y continúo mi camino hacia casa de Harry. No, mejor voy a casa de Sara, no quiero que Harry me recuerde nada de lo último sucedido recientemente. Doy media vuelta y giro a la derecha para continuar mi camino, con ahora una bolsa en mi mano y 3 libras menos en mi bolsillo.

Compruebo mi móvil pero no hay nada, perfecto, ya se ha cansado. Pero no, ahora vibra en mi mano.

_"Harry ha desaparecido"_

_SH_

El cartón queda totalmente deformado y la leche comienza escurrirse por el suelo mientras yo corro de vuelta ha Baker Street sin importar la bolsa n el suelo ni todo su contenido esparramado por el suelo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Ya he explicado mucho arriba sobre mi retraso y mi catastrófico fallo y también quería decir mi opinión sobre un tema que ha salido en este capítulo que es el ejercito, arriba argumento lo bueno que le hizo a John la guerra y el ejercito, pero esta no es mi opinión absoluto, yo personalmente estoy completamente en desacuerdo pero claro, no es mi opinión la que tengo que exponer sino la de John. Eso del ejercito ha sido algo que siempre me ha dado vueltas , John es un hombre de acción pero no lo veo como alguien quien iría a la guerra y más a una que no le incumbe en nada... no se será que no lo conozco suficiente o de leer tantos fics mi imagen se h deformado... xD<p>

¡Y que no se me olvide dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito después de tantos días sin comentar! ¡Gracias! Estos mensajes son los que me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo


	10. La otra mujer

Siento mucho el retraso, per estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo, las vacaciones y estudiar por la recuperación...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: La otra mujer<p>

Montar escenas nunca ha sido lo mio, yo soy de los que se mantienen firmes, resistiendo sin dejarnos decaer, manteniendo la compostura en los malos momentos, un buen soldado en definitiva. Ahora ya no podría definirme como tal, sudoroso, con el corazón bombeando con frenesí, mi respiración acelerada y maldecido en cada momento. Un ataque de nervios, un descontrol emocional, una irremediable histeria que me controla y me pone aún más nervioso, reproduciendo dentro de mi cabeza una y mil formas en las que mi hermana puede encontrarse ahora mismo, en algún desconocido lugar. Muerta, viva, secuestrada o simplemente campando a sus anchas ignorando el alboroto que ha causado. Emociones que me han reducido a un simple hombre.

Sherlock, impasible a mi lado, ignora mi irracional comportamiento, como él lo llama, y se centra en algún punto de la carretera, pensando en vete a saber que. Delante, en el asiento del copiloto, descansa Lestrade, con los hombros tensos y girando su cabeza para comprobar mi estado, con preocupación y alguna que otra mirada de apoyo. Mis dedos se mueven nerviosos rozando y arrugando la tela de mi pantalón intentando ignorar mi pierna que me vuelve a doler horrores como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia. Eso parece captar la atención de Sherlock, que ahora, me mira penetrante con un rastro de preocupación, que con el tiempo he aprendido a reconocer, de esos pozos grises que son sus ojos. Dirige su mirada de mi pierna a mis ojos y repite la acción unas veces más, indeciso de si hablar o no. Es curioso ver como ha pasado a preocuparse por lo que hace o dice, como intenta controlarse para no hablar más de la cuenta. Abre la boca como para iniciar una palabra pero parece recapacitar y la vuelve a cerrarla sin emitir ningún sonido aparte de su respiración. Desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje, después de que él haga lo mismo y deje de prestarme atención. De repente noto como una mano cálida se posa suavemente encima de la mía que para de moverse frenéticamente para enrollarse entre los largos y finos dedos del menor, en un silencioso apoyo.

Ese simple y cálido hace que me encienda y me dan ganas de apretarlo contra el asiento y besarlo hasta que sus labios sean rojos y su mirada me diga que me desea tanto como yo. Nuestra relación hasta el momento ha sido y será simplemente sentimental, algunos besos, caricias y abrazos pero ¿sexo? Lo dudo, dudo incluso que él haya tenido alguna experiencia de este tipo, y eso que por una parte me hecho atrás por otra hace que le desee incluso más que antes, y que una fuerza irrefrenable me impulse a explorar rincones que nadie ha vito, lugares que nadie ha tocado, hacerle sentir el placer que nunca ha sentido, y que todo esto se deba a mi.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, el bloque de pisos de mi hermana que ahora está rodeado e gente curiosa y algún que otro coche de policía y como no, la prensa también. Nuestros últimos casos han tenido bastante repercusión, y como no ir como moscas a la mierda al descubrir que mi hermana ha desaparecido. La pierna cada vez me duele más, ahora desearía traer mi viejo bastón conmigo, espero poder llegar hasta la puerta sin problemas. Sherlock me vigila atento, mientras saco mi cuerpo del coche y apoyo mi peso en mis piernas temblorosas y en un rápido reflejo consigue cogerme cuando mi pierna falla estrepitosamente a mis intentos por parecer normal, y los flashes no se hacen esperar, seguidos seguramente de una primera portada con especulaciones absurdas. Los hombres de Lestrade nos hacen hueco entre los periodistas y yo valiéndome de mi mismo, como he hecho siempre me alejo del agarre del menor y voy hacia la entrada del piso con aire decidido.

Vacío, la puerta abierta, el fugo apagado y la sartén cuidadosamente apartada con un filete de lomo a medio cocer, y evidentemente alcohol y más alcohol. Los policías recorren el piso arriba y abajo, buscando alguna pista, mientras, Lestrade nos explica la situación y Sherlock hace sus deducciones que… viendo el panorama son evidentes. Alguien llamó a la puerta y cuando fue abrir alguien se la llevó.

-Sherlock, está claro lo que ha pasado, no se por qué insististe en venir.- Le dice Lestrade un poco fastidiado.

-Estoy aquí para encontrar lo que vosotros pasáis por alto por ser "demasiado obvio"- resalta con los dedos y cara de fastidio mientras por el desagrado del inspector se pone a inspeccionar todos los rincones de la casa.- ¡John!- Me llama- Dime, ¿que deduces de esto?- Allí v otra vez con su afán en que yo vea algo que él le pasa por alto… Solo lo hace para poner en evidencia que somos una panda de estúpidos a su lado… Pero si eso le hace feliz…

-Ah…-suspiro, que remedio- La comida está a medio hacer, es seguramente evidente que alguien llamó a la puerta mientras estaba haciendo la comida, apagó el fuego y fue a ver quien era- Pasamos de la cocina al recibidor siguiendo los pasos que mi hermana hizo antes de desaparecer- Luego aquí dejó el trapo de cocina con el que se limpió las manos seguramente sucias de cocinar y luego bebió un trago de esta botella de vino- la señalo con resignación, conozco a mi hermana como la palma de mi mano, y alginas costumbres como esta nunca desaparecen.- Luego abrió la puerta y se la llevaron.

-Mal- Salta el detective- Ibas bien pero no se la llevaron, ella se fue voluntariamente con la persona que estuvo aquí, más concretamente con la mujer que estuvo aquí.-recalca con superioridad.

-¿Y si ya lo sabías porqué me haces hacer este numerito de detective?

-Me gusta la cara que pones, es sexy- dice simplemente con una sonrisa seductora que hace que toda mi sangre se concentre en mis mejillas.

-Ehem…- nos interrumpe Lestrade un poco avergonzado-¿Y como sabes que quería irse con la desconocida mujer?

- Si quería o no, eso no lo sabremos hasta encontrarla, yo he dicho que se fue voluntariamente, es decir que no puso resistencia alguna, es más, el "secuestrador" incluso tuvo el detalle de esperar a que se calzara los zapatos.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Es algo tan simple que pensaba que os abríais dado cuenta, aunque de la policía me lo esperaba… - Si las miradas matasen, Sherlock ya estaría muerto- Es tan simple como que Harry siempre iba descalza por casa así que si se la llevaron a la fuerza, ¿por qué faltan un par de zapatos?

-Puede que se las pusiera para recibir la visita

-Lo dudo, si llaman a la puerta, estas haciendo la comida, es decir tardaras en ir abrir la puerta así que seguramente llamaran más de una vez, lo que aumentara la prisa por abrir, ¿que más te dará abrir descalzo? ¿Acaso tú Lestrade, te arreglas para abrir la puerta? La gente abre en camisón, en albornoz, o en calzoncillos y no le importa, dudo mucho que a Harriet Watson le importe, y menos habiéndose bebido la botella vacía que había en la cocina.- Hace una pausa para respirar- ¿Cómo sé que es una mujer? Muy fácil, llevaba tacones, la marca quedó en la horrenda moqueta del pasadizo que gracias a dios ningún de tus inútiles hombres han borrado al pasar por encima. La huella muestra claramente que estuvo parada aquí, las marcas están juntas i un poco hundidas lo que muestra que estuvo aquí durante unos minutos. No son de Harry porqué nunca llevaba tacones por dos motivos, su alcoholismo y por ser demasiado masculina para ponérselos. He descartado que sean de alguna de tus policías, todas llevan zapatos planos. Tampoco es ninguna novia, No hace mucho que Clara murió y por el estado depresivo que la vi la ultima vez dudo mucho que estuviera para relaciones y menos, visitas.-Finalizó casi sin respirar dejándonos sorprendidos.

-¿Y quien es la misteriosa mujer? ¿Como lo sabrás? ¿Por el tipo de tacón, el aire que desprende extrañas moléculas femeninas, la aparición de la virgen que te lo ha dicho…?

-No, la vecina que nos ha estado espiando por la mirilla todo este rato.- todos giramos a ver la puerta de al lado- Señora ya sabemos que está allí abra la puerta – dice con paciencia.

La puerta hace un chirrido y lentamente se abre mostrando una mujer de unos 60 largos con el pelo corto y peculiarmente rizado de un color castaño oscuro, con los labios pintados en rojo sangre y una nariz respingona donde reposan unas gafas redondas con una montura dorada, sujetada por una cinta que rodeaba toda la cabeza.

-No es que estuviese espiando... yo solo…

-¡Usted es brillante señora!- grita entusiasmado Sherlock mientras le sujeta de los hombros- ¡Usted nos ayudará a resolver este caso!

-¿Y-yo?

-¡Sí, usted! ¡Ojalá hubiera más gente como usted! ¡Que se metiera donde no le importa!

-¿¡Me está insultando!?- grita indignada.

-Esa es su forma de decir que le cae bien, por así decirlo- le digo yo sintiendo un poco de pena por la mujer que no entiende nada.

-¡Señora!-vuelve a reclamar su atención- ¿Usted vio con quien se fue Harriet Watson ayer?

-Mmm… ayer…. Yo… no creo... no se- le rehúye la mirada.

-Por favor señora es muy importante- Le suplico yo.

-No quiero meterme en problemas…- susurra mas para ella que para nosotros- Harriet solo atrae a la gente rara por aquí, como ese hombre tan raro que siempre esta sonriendo de esa forma tan rara… Y esa Clara siempre gritando día y noche… Nonono… yo no quiero tener nada que ver, yo no vi nada, nada…

-Señora siento decepcionarla pero no es lo suficientemente lista, ni interesante ni remotamente importante como para que esta gente rara de la que usted habla venga a traerle problemas, así que hábleme de ese hombre que siempre ríe y de la mujer con la que se fue Harriet ayer.- Le interrumpe el detective con su "delicado" tacto.

-Bien…- nos mira recelosa- Siempre supe que algo así pasaría, mala hierba nunca muere y atrae mas hierbajos, Harriet sin duda era una. Ese hombre tan raro comenzó aparecer hace así como un año puede que más… no me acuerdo, siempre estaba riendo de una forma muy pero muy rara, a mi parecer estaba loco, totalmente o drogado , vete tu a saber esta gente… A lo que iba, aparecía normalmente una o do veces al mes y se pasaba alrededor de una hora en su casa y luego se iba, eso si más contento cuando salía de cuando entraba… esos dos…- haciendo un gesto con los dedos como uniendo- esos… una aventura seguro… por eso se debían pelear tanto con esa chica… No si… una mujer no te da lo que un hombre, yo siempre lo digo, a estos jóvenes de hoy en día lo que les pasa es que están confundidos, y algunos les dura más el atontamiento. La chica del otro día nunca la había visto, cuando se vieron Harriet pareció sorprendida, se abrazaron así con entusiasmo pero luego la chica esa, más bien una jovencita a mi parecer pero de espaldas… no pudo estar muy segura… bueno que de repente la chica esa le dijo algo y se puso muy seria. Harriet entró un momento y las dos salieron con bastante prisa. Esta fue la ultima vez que la vi, y si volvió o algo no lo se, yo tuve que irme a casa de mi hermana que está enferma.- Finaliza su largo relato.

-Y ese hombre… ¿como era?- pregunto yo dudoso.

-Mmm… así bajito… creo, es que desde la mirilla se ve todo muy distorsionado, moreno, delgado, de unos 30 y pico… ¡siempre camina con las manos en los bolsillos!

-Sherlock- le miro alarmado- crees que puede ser…

-Si, la descripción no es muy exacta pero… podría ser.

-¿Y como era la mujer?- Interrumpe Lestrade.

-Pues más que una mujer era una chiquilla, le pondría unos 18 o 19 como máximo… Pelo castaño rubio, ondulado, hasta media espalda, ni muy gorda ni muy delgada… así normal, algo de admirar, que ahora las jovencitas están como un palo… Recuerdo que iba muy arreglada y totalmente de negro, como si fuera a un entierro, incluso llevaba un tocado. Su manera de vestir se parece muchísimo a esa otra mujer que también venía por aquí luego de que esa chica, Clara muriera… Ya había venido algunas veces pero luego de eso venía casi todas las semanas. Parecía una mujer respetable, y muy elegante. Incluso tenía una asistenta personal. Siempre levaba el pelo recogido… Era muy guapa… Para mi que tenían alguna especie de aventura también…No me extrañaría que jugara a tres bandas…

-¿No hoyó nada de lo que decían?

-Bueno nada especial… palabras inconexas, estas puertas son muy gruesas, ojalá se oyera algo… -susurra resignada- ¡Quiero decir! Que suerte así nadie entrará a robar…jejeje…

Harry en que te has metido… Visitas de Moriarty, seguramente de Irene Adler y luego la misteriosa chica de luto. ¿Este es otro de los juegos de Moriarty? Me gustaría no saberlo… ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? No tiene suficiente con nosotros que tiene que meter a mi hermana en esto. ¿Cuanto sabes Harriet que no nos has contado? Lo tuvimos siempre en nuestras narices y nunca nos dimos cuenta. Ya sabíamos que lo conocías, nos lo dejaste bien claro la ultima vez que venimos aquí. "Ellos son lo mismo" dijo, "Los tres son arañas atrapadas en sus telas" Aún me rondan esas palabras por la cabeza.

El toque de una mano cogiendo suavemente la mía me saca de mis pensamientos. Sherlock ahora me sujeta con una tibia suavidad que no conocía en él.

-Espero que ahora tus hombres puedan terminar el trabajo solos, creo que os lo he dejado muy fácil- Comenta Sherlock al inspector.

-¡Ustedes también son de esos!- exclama la mujer sorprendida.

-Si- Le responde Sherlock y sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperase me besa con fuerza en contra de mi voluntad, metiendo su lengua por rincones insospechados haciéndome gemir como un colegial ante todo el cuerpo de policía y la mirada horrorizada de la pobre mujer. Creo que mis pies ni siquiera tocan el suelo, le sujeto por la nuca profundizando el beso, uno de los mejores de mi vida, no por la experiencia de Sherlock sino por ser solo él el que me besa, el que me sujeta por la cintura con su brazo y suavemente acaricia el pelo de mi nuca. Nos separamos lentamente, respirando entrecortadamente, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que él es su el hermano de Harriet?- le pregunta con una sonrisa victoriosa a la vecina que definitivamente está totalmente avergonzada mientras me señala.- Si me disculpan- les dice a todos los presentes- Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver con John- sonríe aún más si es posible y me arrastra escaleras abajo con energía, y yo aún avergonzado le sigo como alma se lleva al diablo para no tener que sentir la mirada de todo el mundo encima de mí. Gran error, al abrir la puerta, esta está repleta de fotógrafos que no desperdician la oportunidad de sacarnos fotos cogidos de la mano. De repente Sherlock me mira directamente y yo me temo lo peor, ohh no…. Sherlock que harás ahora… Sherlock no… Y lo hace igualmente. Me vuelve a besar con pasión delante las cámaras… Harry si ahora estas viendo esto te estarás partiendo de risa. Te odio Sherlock Holmes, pero eres tan endemoniadamente sexy que no te puedo dejar de desear. Me separo de él con energía y el sonido sordo de mi mano impactando contra su cabeza resuena por todo el lugar.

-¡Estas loco!- le digo. Que le quiera no quiere decir que no le pueda pegar por ser un insensato.

-Si, pero ese es mi encanto- me sonríe un poco adolorido- ¡Eso ha hecho daño!- me dice dolido pero me sonríe cómplice para luego cogerme la mano y tirar de ella- ¡Corre!

John Watson ha salido del armario, eso dirán los periódicos mañana por la mañana, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa. Corremos cogidos de la mano, con los periodistas siguiéndonos los pasos pero nosotros somos más rápidos y conseguimos quitarle el taxi a una pobre mujer que estaba a punto se subir.

Chocamos contra la pared, nos besamos, sus dedos se agarran con fuerza a mi camisa, mi mano baja por su espalda, chocamos otra vez contra la otra pared del recibidor del 221B. Pecho con pecho, mis labios sobre sus labios, nuestras manos recorriendo el otro cuerpo.

-Arriba, ahora- consigo decir entre beso y beso. Le cojo de la camisa color vino escaleras arriba, él me tira haca él y me sube, haciendo que mis piernas se enrosquen en su cintura y sube las escalas conmigo enroscado como un koala mientras le beso el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas por donde mis labios pasan. Succionando y mordiendo la suave piel.

No se en que momento llegamos a la cama yo tumbado boca arriba y él encima mio, mirándome con deseo e inseguridad. Le acaricio la cara, recorriendo cada uno de sus rasgos, su mandíbula y sus labios carnosos y ahora ligeramente rojizos.

-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?- le pregunto.

-Si- me responde, pero su mirada continúa siendo insegura, seguramente igual que la mía, estoy completamente aterrado. Intercambio las posiciones, dejándole a él debajo de mí.

-Yo nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, ¿sabes?- Le confieso avergonzado- Hacía días que deseaba esto, y ahora estoy un poco nervioso. Sinceramente no se muy bien que hacer.- Acaricio su pecho con mi mano.

-Solo, haz lo que harías normalmente, imagina que soy una mujer- me dice acariciando mi pelo.

-Yo no quiero a una mujer- le beso- Te quiero a ti- le vuelvo a besar con más intensidad, restregando nuestros cuerpos, entregándonos a la placentera fricción de nuestros miembros por encima del pantalón. La desabrocho la camisa, botón tras botón, besando cada trozo de piel a mesura que lo voy descubriendo hasta despojarle de su camisa y tirarla en algún rincón del dormitorio. No tardan a tener la misma suerte sus pantalones junto a los míos y mi camisa azul. Un pezón, luego el otro, los mordisqueo y succiono con mi boca, arrancando deliciosos gemidos de mi acompañante. Nuestros pechos se tocan, sudorosos, calientes, solo nos separa la fina tela de los bóxer.

-Sherlock, ¿estas seguro?

-¡Si! ¡Hazlo ya!- me grita impaciente. Y yo retiro los sus calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro, largo y fino, como una flecha grande y potente, esperando ser incrustada en mi cuerpo como una daga, rápido y hondo, de un color excitantemente rosado y húmedo en la punta. La envuelvo con mi mano, un poco inseguro y empiezo a moverla, arriba y abajo, arrancando más gemidos de esa boca que me vuelve loco. Y siento como él, entre el placer tantea mi entrepierna e bajando mis calzoncillos que aún no habían sido retirados, rodea mi pene con fuerza, iniciando un vaivén entre nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Shaerlock! ¡Ahh si!-gimo con voz ronca-¡Te deseo!¡Te quiero a ti!-el ritmo se acelera-¡Dentro!- gesticulo.-Quiero sentirte dentro de mi… ¡Ah!

-Al principio es doloroso…- me responde-¡Aaahh…!- arruga las sabanas debajo de él.

-Me da igual…- le beso rozando nuestras lenguas, escurriendo nuestra saliva que ahora se desliza por nuestros labios formando un puente al separarnos.-Métemela…- le susurro al oído- Hasta el fondo- le lamo el lóbulo de la oreja- Hazme sentir solo tuyo, hazme olvidarlo todo… solo tu y yo…

-Si… solo nosotros- me corresponde- Acuéstate- me dice.- Yo… nunca he hecho esto, siempre me lo hicieron a mi, no se sé lo sabré hacer…- me dice avergonzado- Normalmente no recuerdo lo que he hecho a mañana siguiente…- Me mira afligido- Si te hago daño, dímelo y pararé.

-No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer.- le digo seguro de mi mismo.

Él me acerca sus dedos a mi boca- Lámelos- Me dice y yo empiezo a pasar mi lengua por cada uno de esos dígitos uno a uno, introduciéndolos en mi boca, embadurnándolos de mi saliva.

-Ahora… solo relájate- me dice y siento como un dedo tienta mi entrada presionando suavemente y luego introduciéndose con dificultad dentro de mí, sintiendo como los pliegues se resisten al intruso adentrándose en mí. Ya está completamente dentro y lo único que siento es algo extraño moviéndose. Luego otro dedo le sigue al otro, sintiendo que se esfuerza por entrar, forzando la carne adentrándose en mí pero sin dolor alguno, solo hasta que empiezan a moverse, abriéndome, dilatando ese pequeño agujero que solo debería ser de salida pero que se amolda tan rápidamente a los dedos de Sherlock. Y le sigue el tercero, sintiendo un dolor agudo como si me desgarraran la carne lentamente.

-Relájate, esto solo es el principio- me dice afligido. El dolor empieza a desaparecer lentamente mientras los dedos danzan dentro de mi , cada vez más ágiles, moviéndose en todas las direcciones posibles.

-Sherlock… creo que ya puedes…- le incito.

Él me coge y sentándose en la cama me sienta encima de sus piernas.

-Hazlo tú, ve a tu ritmo- me acaricia los labios y me besa suavemente. Yo me alzo en mis rodillas y sostengo su miembro hacia mi entrada bajando he introduciéndolo en mi lentamente, de una forma agonizante que me hace arder de dolor al sentir la carne retirarse, moviéndose, haciendo espacio al intruso dentro de mí. Bajo lentamente, intentado sostenerme en mis temblorosas rodillas. Parece que nunca acaba, más y más grande cada vez, haciéndose más ancho en la base, adentrándose tan profundo en mi como nadie y nada había estado antes hasta que siento mis nalgas rozar su bello púbico y su para de placer.

-John… Eres tan estrecho…Ahhh…- me sujeta las caderas con sus manos- Eres delicioso…Tan caliente…- Subo sobre su miembro lentamente y con un pequeño impulso me dejo caer, empujándolo otra vez dentro de mi en un delicioso y excitante gemido.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamo con sorpresa- ¡Dios! Esto es…- vuelvo a subir con un poco más de prisa y empujo abajo con fuerza, más rápido y más profundo- ¡Sh-sherlock!- gimo su nombre repitiendo la acción mientras él me empuja hacia abajo y me penetra con fuerza- ¡Si! ¡Oh si! ¡Dios, dios , dios!- grito de placer mientras mi cabeza se echa atrás y mi boca se abre en un sinfín de gemidos sinsentido. – Necesito que entres más profundo! ¡Mucho más adentro!- grito y siento como me tira contra el colchón aún sin salir de mí y empuja su miembro con fuerza, embistiéndome salvajemente mientras yo pido más y rasgo su espalda con las uñas.

-¡John eres tan delicioso! Tan estrecho… ¡Ahh!- desliza una de sus manos hacia mi miembro y me masturba con fuerza y yo enrosco mis piernas en sus caderas juntándome más si es posible contra él.

-¡Más fuerte! Te lo ruego… Estoy a punto…- gimo sin parar.

-Yo también- el ritmo se acelera y la cama chirria ante las embestidas- ¡John!- Gruñe con voz ronca mientras se viene dentro de mí y siento como algo caliente me inunda y yo me corro ensuciando su pecho.

Sherlock se deja caer encima de mí con cansancio y se retira estirándose a mi lado en la cama, mirándome fijamente con una mirada satisfecha y una sonrisa cansada en sus labios.

-Nunca…- pausa un momento para recobrar el aliento- Nunca le di importancia al sexo… solo era una necesidad prescindible… hasta ahora- me mira con complicidad- Esto ha sido increíble…- se acurruca mi, lado colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro- Te amo- susurra.

-Yo también…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry observaba la chica frente a ella con rencor.

-¿Aún no ha tenido suficiente? ¡Clara ha muerto! – Grita Harry rabiosa.

-Ya conoces a Jim, nunca se sentirá satisfecho hasta que consiga lo que quiere.

-Dime que se trae entre manos- le suplica- Tengo que detenerlo, tengo que proteger a mi hermano- le mira suplicante.

-Te ayudaría si lo supiera, pero Jim y yo tuvimos algunas diferencias, ahora voy por libre.

-¡¿Me crees estúpida?!- le reprocha- Por favor, si nuestra amistad significa o significó algo para ti, ayúdame…

-Yo no te puedo decir nada- se niega- Pero hay alguien que te podrá contar todo lo que quieras, pero no te saldrá gratis.

-¿Quién?

-Tu querida Irene Adler.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Lo se, por fin he escrito un lemon, seguramente lo estabais esperando, y como me costó escribirlo, hacía tanto que no lo hacía xD<p> 


	11. Antes de la tormenta

**Varda-Elentari: **No tienes activados los mensajes privados así que te contesto aquí. ¡Gracias por dejar no uno, sino dos reviews! Y tu "geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" me ha encantado xD

**Drake-Vampire:** A ti también gracias por dejar más de un review, aunque a ti ya te los contesté ;)

**Esto va por todos los que leéis esto**. En un principio y siempre narro mis historias en tercera persona, es más fácil y yo intuitivamente siempre cambio a la tercera persona, pero esta vez pensé que tenía que hacer algo distinto, así que pensé en escribir desde la perspectiva de John lo que pasaba en la historia, pero... me cansé xD Supone un reto demasiado grande para el tiempo que tengo para escribir hacer que se entienda todo sin meter lo que hacen los demás personajes, que por cierto estas escenas están narradas por un narrador externo. He liado tanto la trama, (pero al menos ya la tengo totalmente bien atada) que incluso yo me lio. xD Estoy pensando hacer un mini resumen para aclarar todo este embrollo.

Y sobretodo, sobretodo, y por encima de todo... ¡No sabéis lo contenta que me he puesto al ver que alguien tiene mi fic a favoritos! xD Me he puesto a bailar literalmente

* * *

>Capítulo 12: Antes de la tormenta<p><em>The Times<em>

_"Salir por la puerta grande"_

_Con un gran beso nos recompensó la pareja delante del edificio de la desaparecida Harriet Watson, hermana de John Watson, que mantenía una supuesta relación con del famoso detective Sherlock Holmes y que fue confirmada con esta muestra pública de cariño, o exhibicionismo como se quiera ver. La famosa pareja no podía ser menos y como es habitual nos confirmó lo que todos temíamos de la manera más drástica desilusionada a muchas seguidoras del dúo que ha arrasado últimamente, con este tórrido beso. No parecen muy preocupados por el paradero de la hermana del señor Watson, ¿algún indicio que esclarezca este caso? Eso nos ha llevado hasta hurgar la vida de la mayor de los Watson para con esfuerzo descubrir unos serios problemas con el alcohol y a la autoridad. Esperamos que se resuelgue este desgraciado incidente sin incidentes._

_Más fotografías en la página 32-34._

Aparta el diario a un lado y bebe un poco de su taza mientras observa a los transeúntes despreocupados desplazándose por la calle hasta su destino. Mira el cielo despejado, algo digno de ver en Londres, y cierra los ojos ante el radiante sol de verano. Una sombra le tapa el sol. Abre los ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa y un simple gesto le invita a sentarse en la silla del lado.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas?- Pregunta sentándose en la única silla disponible.

-No mucho- le contesta Irene aun observando la calle - Me gusta disfrutar de estos escasos días al aire libre.

-Si, es raro que haga tan buen tiempo- comenta despreocupadamente mientras con la mano llama al camarero para que le traiga un té frio. Centra otra vez la vista hacía la elegante mujer – No se como puedes beberte eso caliente, con el calor que hace…- Coge despreocupadamente la carta plastificada de la mesa y se vienta con rapidez intentando inútilmente quitarse el calor.

-Harriet- Nombra a la recién llegada, despegando la vista de la calle para dirigirla a ella y aprovechar, bebiendo un poco más de su café- ¿No sabes que lo mejor para el calor es algo caliente?- Le sonríe coqueta.

-¿Y tu de cosas calientes sabes mucho, no?- Le comenta con burla a lo que otra responde con una risa corta y suave.

-Dejémonos de bromas- Se pone seria.- ¿Todo el mundo te busca, lo sabías?- le pasa el periódico con calma enseñándole la portada.

- Lo sé, fue imprudente irme de esa manera, lo se, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? Era una oportunidad única- Le da las gracias al camarero que ahora se retira después de depositar el pedido en la mesa- Mi hermano no ha perdido el tiempo por lo que veo- Ríe Harriet mostrándole la foto a su acompañante.

- Ya era hora- roda los ojos con paciencia y burla. Su mirada se endurece y vuelve a centrarse en la calle- Harriet…- dice despacio su nombre, masticando las palabras- ¿Cómo está el panorama?- pregunta- ¿Ella te contó algo?

-Lo que te diré es inesperado, cuando me lo dijo no supe que pensar… - Responde la mayor de los Watson- Pasó algo entre ella y Jim, dijo y cito textualmente "tuvimos algunas diferencias" y ahora van por separado.

-¡¿Cómo por separado?!- hace un grito ahogado la morena y salpica un poco de su café en su impecable traje blanco- ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡¿Es que acaso Jim se ha vuelto loco?!- masajea el puente de su nariz con fuerza- ¿Te comentó algo sobre estas "diferencias"?

-No, solo sé que de esto hace ya 6 meses, puede que ya estuvieran trabajando a espaldas del otro por mucho más tiempo- Saca las palabras lentamente con pesar- ¡Vete a saber cuanto tiempo han estado jodiendose a espaldas del otro!- deja con fuerza el baso encima la mesa haciendo un fuerte ruido.

- ¿¡Lo que no entiendo es que quiere?! Hasta ahora habíamos pensado que ella tenía los mismos objetivos que él, por eso Moriarty… - deja la frase inconclusa- ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que Moriarty deje ir el proyecto de su vida?

-Irene, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta la rubia.

-Continuemos la farsa, tu continua haciendo como hasta ahora, esperemos como se suceden los acontecimientos y… luego ya decidiremos como actuar, esto ya se ha alargado demasiado- Con un último sorbo acaba el café y lo deposita encima de la mesa, dejando un billete y elegantemente poniéndose de pie- Clara ha muerto, creo que es hora de que esto llegue a su fin- con su elegancia innata se coloca bien el vestido y mirando el elegante coche negro que aparca delante suyo se despide- Nos veremos pronto, me esperan- le giña un ojo coqueta y ese sube al misterioso coche negro, dejando a Harriet sola y pensativa.

...

Mientras, en una habitación del 221B de la Calle Baker Street dos cuerpos se enroscan entre un montón de sabanas y piernas.

-Sherlock…-le susurro en su cuello, dando pequeños besos- La próxima vez me toca a mi arriba- Le muerdo el mentón juguetonamente- Rascas- Rio un poco.

-Si me dejases salir de la cama podría afeitarme- Se queja divertido- Soy increíble pero incluso yo necesito un descanso- retira su brazo de alrededor de mi cintura en un intento de levantarse.

-Tu no te mueve de aquí, esta reacción tan humana de tu parte tiene que ser estudiada- enrosco mis brazos alrededor de su cintura impidiéndole avanzar- ¡Vaaamoooooossss Sherloooock!- suplico como un niño pequeño mientras soy arrastrado por el suelo- ¡Me prometiste que iría arriba!- Pataleo- ¿Qué problema tienes con ir abajo?- le pregunto consternado.- ¡No hace tanto daño!- intento convencerlo- ¿Es porqué soy yo? ¿Ice algo mal? - A lo que el otro para su trayecto hacia el baño.

-No es por nada que hayas echo tu- dice con voz baja.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dijiste el otro día?- Me pongo de pie, enfrentándole de cara.

-¿qué dije?, no recuerdo haber dicho nada- esquiva la pregunta intentado pasar hacia el baño en un inútil intento frustrado por mi cuerpo que se interpone.

-Dijiste que no podías recordarlo- le contesto serio, acariciando su mentón con calma- Puedes confiaren mi, ¿sabes? – Le doy un beso- Puedo imaginarme más o menos el panorama- le miro con tristeza- Pero ahora eso no tiene que preocuparte, ¿vale?- le cojo la cara con las dos manos y le fuerzo a mirarme- Debías poner furioso a Mycroft- se ríe- Me hubiera gustado verlo- A lo que él ríe tímidamente y me abraza.

-Las drogas siempre conducían al mismo punto- susurra en mi oído- Y a la mañana siguiente, nada. Mycroft sabía siempre donde encontrarme, me recogía, me curaba si era necesario y así una vez y otra...- Se separa de mi cuerpo y con una sonrisa seductora me conduce dentro del baño delante mi curiosidad- ¿No querías repetir?- me dice con esa sonrisa tan violable y me lanzo hacia él, esta oportunidad se tiene que aprovechar.

...

-No la necesito para nada, una vez me haya desecho de Sherlock y esas dos se hayan desecho de ella, tendré via libre- sonríe macabramente.- Me han subestimado pero lo que no saben es que yo los controlo a todos ellos- su risa desquiciada resuena por todo el lugar acompañado del sonido del sonido del tablero de ajedrez impactar contra la mesa de vidrio, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos- Pronto descubriré que tienes de especial… John Watson

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Este capítulo ha sido cortito y lo he hecho porqué me he emocionado con los reviews xD (principalmente por eso) y porqué necesitaba hacer un capítulo más centrado en esclarecer y poner en marcha la trama porqué estaba estancada y no se movía.<p> 


	12. Citas

Capítulo 13: Citas

.

.

.

_La normalidad ha vuelto a Baker Street, ya han pasado unas semanas desde los acontecimientos de la desaparición de mi hermana y, aunque ella continúa en paradero desconocido, parece que la tasa de criminalidad ha desaparecido y la tranquilidad se ha establecido en este pequeño piso. La relación con Sherlock- _Mejor borro eso ultimo _- Sherlock no ha parado de…_

-No lo borres es lo único interesante que has escrito en toda la mañana- Me comenta por encima de mi hombro observando la pantalla de mi ordenador.- Además que eso de "tranquilidad"- se burla con superioridad- No se donde ves la tranquilidad a lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días- me mira de forma coqueta.-Me siento herido- suspira con resignación mientras se tira teatralmente en el sillón de enfrente.

-¡Herido es como acabaras si te paseas desnudo y..!-le regaño.

-¡Llevo una sábana!- me interrumpe.

-¡Desnudo!- insisto- Y descalzo con todas las cosas que has tirado por el suelo en tu intento de no aburrirte- le reprocho.

-¡Pero es que me aburro!- grita-¡me aburro!, ¡me aburro!, ¡me aburro!, ¡me aburro!, ¡me aburro!, ¡me aburro!, ¡me abuuuuuuuurrooooooooooo!- alarga las palabras como un niño pequeño pataleando encima de la butaca.

-Que quieres que te diga, toca el violín, haz algún experimento… no se- le ignoro y continuo escribiendo en mi blog.

-El material para los experimentos no llegara hasta el viernes, me he pasado toda la semana tocando el violín, ¡no quiero tocar mas el violín!, me escondiste los cigarrillos y los parches y cualquier forma de estimulación y encima no quieres tener sexo porqué… ¡no se por qué!- vuelve a gritar aún más frustrado, colmando mi paciencia- ¡Y no hay ningún caso!-me sacude con fuerza por los hombros-Es el sexo o el cluedo

-No. Nunca volveremos a jugar a eso- cierro el portátil y me levanto apresurado poniendo de barrera el portátil entre él y yo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué no es posible que la victima lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Era la única solución posible!

-¡No esta en las reglas!

-¡Pues entonces las reglas están mal!

-¡No están mal¡

-¡Pues me voy!- se levanta con una pose altiva, aun sujetando la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirige apresurado a la habitación, dejándome allí en medio del salón.

-Sherlock…- le sigo detrás hasta su habitación, ahora de los dos- ¿A donde vas ahora?- le pregunto mientras observo como se viste con rapidez des del marco de la puerta, con resignación.

-¡A comprar!- me dice enfadado mientras se ata los zapatos

-¿Tu comprando?-me rio escéptico por la imagen de un Sherlock perdido por el supermercado, intentando deducir en cual bolsa hay más comida o a que dedica su tiempo libre la dependienta.-¿Sherlock, y que se supone que vas a comprar?

-¡Leche!

-Compré un paquete de 6 ayer…- le contesto divertido.

-¡Da igual compraré lo que en ese momento me parezca bien!- se levanta de la cama ya vestido y apartándome de la puerta para hacerse paso se va dando un portazo en la puerta mientras yo aun me rio de él.

-Se ha ido sin coger la cartera…- me rio aún más- Ya volverá cuando se dé cuenta- suspiro con resignación y abriendo de nuevo mi portátil, retomo la publicación que estaba escribiendo.

Como escribí hace unos minutos antes que Sherlock me interrumpiera, estos días han sido muy tranquilos en casa… una tranquilidad que aún no había experimentado desde que llegué al 221B, es extraño como pasa el tiempo, puede que sea por el tiempo que estuve en coma pero aún tengo la sensación que fue ayer cuando conocí a Sherlock en la morgue, con su abrigo largo con la solapa alzada para parecer "interesante" y su bufanda azul… Y como no, su petulancia y esa sonrisa que me derritió desde el primer momento.

Pero esta paz no es una paz gratificante, se puede palpar en el ambiente que solo es la calma antes de la tormenta, porqué puede parecer que Moriarty ha cesado, y que la desaparición de mi hermana, todo y no dejar de preocuparme ha pasado en segundo lugar, pero aun así… Algo va mal, y creo que es el momento de prepararnos por lo que se avecina.

La puerta se abre de golpe, haciéndome saltar del susto que casi tiro el portátil al suelo. El detective aparece con grandes zancadas y como anteriormente se lanza dramáticamente en el sofá, desprendiéndose de sus zapatos, tirándolos por cualquier sitio.

-¿Qué compraste?- le pregunto sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla.

-NnahdIa-Escucho un murmullo amortiguado por el cojín en el que tiene la cara aplastada.

-¿Qué?- no entendí nada.

-¡Nada!- me contesta alzando su cabeza para volver a hundirla otra vez en el estampado de la Union Jack.

-Haber si lo puedo deducir… ¿te dejaste la cartera?- le pregunto socarrón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me mira sorprendido.

-Lo deduje… creo que te estoy quitando el trabajo, Sherlock…- me rio de él al ver su cara-Cuando te fuiste la encontré encima dela mesa… pensé que volverías cuando te dieras cuenta.- la saco de entre el cojín de la butaca en la que estoy sentado y se la lanzo, impactando contra su cabeza haciéndole hacer un extraño gritito de sorpresa.

Me levanto con pereza dejando a un lado el portátil y viendo como la cartera aún permanece encima dela cabeza del moreno que no se ha ni dignado a apartarla. Dejo de mirarle con resignación para dirigirme hacia la cocina.

-Sherlock- le llamo, a lo que él me responde con un incomprensible sonido gutural- ¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Si, con…

-Con dos terrones de azúcar, lo sé-Dejo de lado el agua hirviendo y me desplazo hacia los malditos estantes de la cocina que están a una altura inhumana, bueno, a la altura de Sherlock y claro… Luego con su manía de cogerlo todo y dejarlo en este maldito armario colgado no hay ni dios que puedo coger nada.

Abro el armario y observo el azúcar que está, para molestar, dos estantes más arriba de lo normal. Intento cogerlo de puntillas pero nada, así que empiezo a saltar como loco. La señora Hudson vendrá a echarnos la bronca… En uno de mis intentos de cogerlo veo como un brazo aparece de mi espalda y lo coge con una facilidad prodigiosa, mientras otra mano se apoya en mi hombro.

-Qué hacías saltando de esa manera- levanta una ceja y se burla de mí mientras deposita el azúcar en mis manos.

-¡No es mi culpa si siempre pones las cosas tan arriba!- intento defenderme y con vergüenza voy a sacar el agua del fuego.

-¿Y por qué no cogiste el taburete?- se burla de mi señalándolo, solitario y olvidado, en una rincón de la cocina- Lo compramos para ti- lo que me hace avergonzar aún más. ¡No hace falta que me recuerde cada vez que necesito un taburete para llegar porqué soy muy bajo! Termino el té y lo sirvo en dos tazas, una para mí con las típicas letras "Keep calm and carry on" y otra que le regaló Mycroft, que sé que odia, de un oso de peluche abrazando un corazón con las letras "Te quiero", esta es mi venganza por reírse se mi.

-Ten tu té-se lo estampo en sus manos de mala manera.

-No te enfades- me dice y me siento apresado entre sus brazos.

-No, claro… me dices enano de mierda y no me tengo que enfadar- contesto sarcástico.

-Pero si eres adorable así tan pequeño- me da besitos por la cara y el culo- eres mi pequeño hobbit-¡Lo que me faltaba!¿¡Por qué tuve que enseñarle el Señor de los anillos!?

-¡¿Hobbit?!- le grito indignado- ¿¡Cómo que hobbit!? ¿Me estas comparando con unos estúpidos enanos de pies peludos?, ¿¡Eso es una indirecta!?

-Déjalo…-suspira él- Eres perfecto así, con tu metro sesenta…

-¡Setenta!

-Lo mismo… y tú adorable cara mientras intentas alcanzar el azúcar- me besa en los labios dejando la taza en la mesa detrás de mí pero deja de besarme y su cara adopta una mueca de repulsión- John… esa taza…- y su cara adopta una mueca de terror mientras mira fijamente los dos puntos que el oso tiene por ojos y su, según Sherlock, escalofriante sonrisa.-Ese oso me mira mal…- en el fondo continua siendo un crio.

-No me hables, te esta bien merecido si el oso te mira mal- me quito de su agarre y me voy otra vez hacia el salón.

-¡Si ya me disculpé!-me sigue.

-¡Y dijiste que medía metro sesenta!-le reprocho.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-me dice finalmente.

-Primero-me giro para encararle- las cosas las dejaras en un lugar que pueda alcanzarlas, segundo cualquier alusión a mi estatura esta completamente prohibida y si no se puede evitar hincharas el numero a la alza

-Esto es una dictadura- le siento murmurar.

-¡A la alza!-le repito.

-¡Sí señor!- me dice con una pose militar que me hace reír.

-Y por ultimo me llevaras a cenar- le doy un beso rápido.

-¿chino?-me coge por la cintura.

-Quiero una cita, que me lleves a comer fuera…-le doy otro beso- y luego…-le paso la mano por el pecho seductoramente.

-luego…- Siento como traga con fuerza y me mira con deseo

-luego… ¿Qué hora es?-me separo bruscamente torturándolo- Llama a Ángelo para reservar quiero ir al Tapas Brindisa, hace tiempo que no vamos-y dicho eso me meto en el baño para prepararme dejándolo solo.

Cuando salgo, él ya esta arreglado. Pedimos un taxi que nos espera al rato y nos dirigimos al restaurante, esta es la primera vez que salimos desde que empezamos a salir, hasta ahora no nos habíamos permitido tener ninguna cita, una cena o algo especial.

Llegamos y Ángelo nos dirige hasta nuestra mesa y nos trae unas velas como la primera vez, la diferencia es que ahora no me avergüenzan. Sherlock extrañamente se ha tomado muy en serio esto de la cita, conversamos animadamente y él se esmera en no tocar ningún tema de los que nos han rondado últimamente. Aún, después de este tiempo y de que ya tengo una edad, me siento como un colegial.

Le miro, hoy está especialmente guapo, será la luz, o el momento pero sus rizos esta noche se ven más negros, y sus ojos mucho más profundos, y sus labios mucho más carnosos.

Desvió estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ahora no es el momento. Me dedico a observar a las personas de las otras mesas, cada uno con sus historias y pensamientos. Dirijo mi vista a una mesa del fondo y me quedo paralizado al ver a mi hermana haciéndome callar con un dedo en sus labios, y de repente siento el chasquido del seguro de un arma al ser retirado.

-Adiós John Watson-me dice una suave y melodiosa voz.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>¡Lo siento! Sé que es corto pero no puedo más... tengo mucho sueño y aún tengo que hacer mucho trabajo T-T<p> 


	13. El bando equivocado

¡Ya está aquí, ya ha llegado el capítulo 13 luego de sangre sudor y lágrimas!

* * *

><p>Capítulo13: El bando equivocado<p>

.

.

-Adiós John Watson-me dice una suave y melodiosa voz. Me giro con rapidez, sorprendido e intento alcanzar mi arma escondida en mi cinturón seguido del sonido de muchos gatillos ser retirados y me encuentro apuntando frente a frente a la chica de la foto y a unos cuantos clientes más apuntándose los unos a los otros como un una película de acción. Miro a Sherlock que no parece muy sorprendido. Mi corazón por fin se permite resentirse del esfuerzo y bombea sangre frenéticamente. Miro a mi hermana, aún en su lugar pero levantada y con pose precavida. En que me has metido esta vez Harriet.

-No me ha decepcionado señorita Mary Brook –habla Sherlock, rompiendo el silencio mientras la apunta con su arma, sacada de vete a saber donde.

-Tampoco usted Sherlock Holmes- le contesta con una sonrisa.- Ellos… - dice mirado alrededor.

-Son mi red- responde.

-Interesante e ingenioso, una red de vagabundos…- los mira atentamente, analizándolos, con esa mirada que solo había visto en Sherlock-Pero debe saber que si he llegado hasta aquí no me retiraré sin conseguir lo que quiero.- deja de apuntarle para ponerlo en su punto de mira.

-Sabe que no puedo dejar que su deseo se haga realidad- le devuelve la sonrisa- Eso iría en contra de lo que yo deseo.

-Ahhhhh-suspira- Eres brillante Holmes, lástima que como con Moriarty, siempre deseamos lo contrario… Tan iguales y tan alejados-suspira otra vez teatralmente- Que lástima- me vuelve apuntar.-Tienes que morir- se dirige a mi- Si tu desapareces, yo podré ocupar tu lugar- Puedo ver su sonrisa desfigurada y desquiciada a la vez que su dedo aprieta con fuerza y satisfacción el gatillo y yo aprieto el gatillo de mi arma por simple impulso a la vez que cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto que nunca llega, y al abrirlos puedo ver a un hombre forcejeando con ella y su hombro mal herido y Sherlock cayendo delante de mi después de que uno de los secuaces le noqueara.

-¡No!-Solo puedo articular mientras intento acercarme a él pero alguien me lo impide y lentamente entro en un estado sueño inducido con la imagen de Sherlock gravada en mis pupilas.

La cabeza me da vueltas, todo se balancea hacia un lado y hacia otro. Abro los ojos pero la luz me lastima, solo veo sombras difusas y alguien moviéndose.

-Veo que ya despertaste, bella durmiente.- Me dice el misterioso hombre con una voz grave y profunda.- Estaba a punto de darte un beso, haber si despertabas pero prefiero seguir con vida…-continuó hablando solo, sin que yo entendiera nada.

-¿Qué…?- intento articular pero tengo la boca seca y pastosa. Restriego mi lengua con el paladar pero solo consigo que se seque más mi boca.

-Ten un poco de agua, es normal que tengas la boca seca, siempre pasa lo mismo- me extiende un baso con agua, el cual miro con desconfianza. -No le he echado nada, mira- bebe un poco-¿lo ves? Agua totalmente normal del grifo. ¿O prefiere agua embotellada majestad?- pregunta irónicamente.

-¿Quien eres?- bebo un sorbo- ¿Qué hago en este lugar?- me incorporo en el sofá en el que estuve durmiendo hasta ahora. La habitación era pequeña y austera, un sofá, una mesa con dos sillas, una de las cuales estaba desplazada delante de un televisor pequeño que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto y al fondo una puerta.-Tu…- me fijo en él. Es el hombre que estaba inmovilizando a la chica . Él desvió la bala.

-Mi nombre es Sebastián Moran, pero puedes llamarme Seb si lo prefieres, él me llama así

-¿Él?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Yo- escucho y veo en la puerta a Moriarty mirándome divertido- ¿Lo habéis pasado bien en mi ausencia?

-Se la pasó todo el rato durmiendo, no se donde ves la diversión- se queja el otro.

-¡¿Por qué me has llevado aquí!?¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- me levanto en señal de alerta.

-Tranquilo…- alza las manos en señal de rendición- Ven, salgamos de aquí, tenemos cosas de las que hablar…- sale por la puerta por la que acaba de entrar y yo le sigo aún desconfiado delante la mirada de Sebatian que continua mirando la tele.

-¿Por qué me dices tu nombre? Podría utilizarlo en tu contra- le digo antes de salir por la puerta al hombre sentado delante el televisor.

-Es lo correcto, al fin y al cabo, nos veremos a menudo a partir de ahora- me sonríe, si es que a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa, y sigue con lo suyo dejándome estupefacto.

Doy media vuelta y salgo por la puerta, encontrándome con un amplio salón sin amueblar demasiado, solo con lo esencial y en medio a Jim sentado en una butaca y bebiendo un té.

-Ya veo que has congeniado con Seb- me comenta- ¡Oh que modales los míos, siéntate, siéntate!- me dice señalando la butaca de enfrente.- Pues eso, Seb al principio puede parecer un poco rudo pero es un trozo de pan, dice que no pero le gustan las cosas dulces como los caramelos…

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? Vamos al grano- le interrumpo brusco.

-Te lo cuento porqué tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo con él a partir de hoy- deja su taza en la mesilla del lado.- ¿Té?- me ofrece.

-No gracias- respondo- ¿Perdona? No entiendo por qué pasaré más tiempo con él, en realidad no entiendo nada, no se por qué estoy aquí ni que quieres de mi. ¡La ultima vez me secuestraste y me metiste una puta bomba, así que qué quieres que espere!- termino gritándole.

-Que rencoroso…- suspira- Encima que fui a salvarte.- vuelve a suspirar dramáticamente- Te quiero John Watson

-¿Cómo?- no entiendo nada.

-Estas aquí por qué te quiero a ti, quiero que trabajes para mi, quiero que espíes para mi, quiero saberlo todo.

-¿Quieres que espíe a Sherlock? Tú estas demente

-¡No quiero que espíes a Sherlock! ¿No todo gira alrededor de él sabias? Aún que él crea que si…

-Pero… entonces, no entiendo. –

-Lo que quiero es saber que pasa por Baker Street para poder cazarla a ella. –me restriego con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

- Mataste a toda esa gente para atraer la atención de Sherlock, ahora aparece esa Mary Brook de vete a saber donde y que resulta estar relacionada con mi hermana y mi madre y para colmo ahora quieres que me alíe contigo a costa de Sherlock para "cazarla". Además que te hace pensar que sabemos algo de ella, no sabemos nada, tú estas más informado que nosotros. Además, ¿que tiene que ver contigo? Si tenemos que trabajar juntos, al menos quiero saber el porqué.

- Porqué va tras Sherlock, por eso te interesa trabajar para mí.- Sentencia- Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo no estuve detrás de los asesinatos. Es verdad que Clara y Harry trabajan… o bueno, trabajaban para mí. Clara… se metió donde no debía y ya sabes como terminó, tu hermana desde un buen principio estuvo aliada con esa puta que se cree la reina del mundo por tener alguna información de importancia.- chasquea la lengua molesto- Y tu madre…- me mira burlón- Bueno digamos que casualmente se casó con un tal millonario llamado Richard Brook que, ¡sorpresa!, es una de mis identidades…

-¡¿Te casaste con mi madre!?- grito sorprendido.

-Si- ríe- Fue divertido ver tu cara, pero bueno ahora podría decirse que soy viudo- concluye al fin.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho maldito!?- me abalanzo a su cuello.

-¡Yo no la maté!- se aparta con rapidez de mis manos furiosas.- ¡Fue Mary! ¡Ayúdame a cazarla y tendrás tu venganza!

-¿Y tu que ganas? Al contrario, tendrías que estar ayudándole en su plan, ¿no es lo que querías? deshacerte de Sherlock.

-Yo quiero jugar con Sherlock, quiero quemarlo, pero no matarlo- sonríe enigmáticamente- Hay otras maneras de hacerle daño.- se llena otra taza.

-¿Por qué quiere matar a Sherlock? No le ha hecho nada

-¡Oh!, ella cree que si… yo le enseñé a ser como es y ahora ve a Sherlock como a un rival, le quita mi atención y por eso quiere matarlo- sorbe un poco- Debo admitir que está más loca que yo- ríe maníacamente.- Y bueno en el proceso de derrumbar a Sherlock, tu eres una pieza clave. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que cogiste a una niña y la adiestraste para que se convirtiese una psicótica loca que quiere matar a Sherlock por… vete a saber porque?!

-Dicho así suena malvado… más bien cree mi doble pero salió mal. Eso del mini yo fue mala idea no veré más películas.-¿Así que qué dices?¿ Aceptas?

-Esto es… absurdo, no, no tiene ningún sentido yo…

-Puedes pensártelo si quieres, no hay prisa- me extiende una tarjeta- Cuando lo sepas, me puedes encontrar en este número.-Cojo la tarjeta inmaculadamente blanca- Aún que John, yo me daría prisa, nunca se sabe cuando volverá a intentarlo. - grita.-¡Sebastián!¡Acompaña al invitado a la puerta!

-¡No soy tu mayordomo!- escucho al otro hombre gritar y lo veo saliendo de la puerta.

-Ya pero tienes nombre de uno- se burla a lo que él con un chasquido de lengua y una breve señal con la cabeza me indica que lo siga.

No muy lejos de allí está la puerta ya abierta, a lo que él tendiéndome mi abrigo que estaba colgado y que no sabía como había terminado ahí.

-Hasta pronto- me dice antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices y encontrarme en la escalera de un edificio viejo. Bajé escalera abajo y al salir me encontré en una calle de vete a saber donde. Genial.

Pasaron horas antes de descubrir que me encontraba en un suburbio de Cardiff y gracias a un hombre encantador pero creo que con algún problema mental y una mirada que no paraba de inspeccionarme de arriba a bajo, el tal Jack se ofreció a llevarme a Londres en coche. Parece ser que también se dirigía hacia allí. Una vez en Baker Street y despedirme del raro y atractivo desconocido me dispuse a llamar a la puerta en darme cuenta que no llevaba las llaves de casa. ¿Cuanto tiempo hará que estuve retenido por Moriarty? ¿Horas, días? No podría decirlo. ¿Sherlock me habrá echado en falta? Llamo al timbre y espero a que alguien venga a abrirme. Escucho los pasos lentos de la señora Hudson bajando por la escalera y al abrirme la puerta se me queda viendo con la cara desencajada y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se me lanza encima ahogándome en un estrecho abrazo.

-¡John!- me mira sonriente dándome besos por la cara- ¿¡Donde has estado todo este tiempo!? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos!? ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡Todo el mundo te está buscando! ¡Sherlock no ha vuelto a casa desde entonces!- me regaña.

-Lo siento- le correspondo el abrazo- Necesito ver a Sherlock, ¿dónde está?

-No lo se, puede que lo encuentres en Scotland Yard. El inspector Lestrade se encargaba de buscarte.- Que él, el único detective consultor el mundo se haya puesto a colaborar con la policía a la que él define como una banda de tontos, bobos y babeantes babuinos me preocupa. ¿Que tan desesperado por encontrarme habrá estado? Y yo, mientras él me buscaba, tomaba el té con su archienemigo.

-¡Gracias!- le digo mientras me alejo hasta el asfalto en busca de un taxi- Por cierto- me giro dirigiéndome a ella- ¿Que día es hoy?

-Miércoles, has pasado tres días desaparecido vete a saber donde ,cariño- me mira preocupada. Tres días que para mí solo han sido unas horas.

-¡Estuve en Cardiff!- le respondo a la vez que subo al taxi y me dirijo hacia Scotland Yard.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, a parte del maldito taxista que me intentó estafar haciendo más vuelta, como si yo fuera un ingenuo turista al que estafar. Finalmente llegué al esperado edificio en el cual, dentro se encontraba él, seguramente.

Subí por el ascensor, pasando por las otras secciones como si estuviera en mi casa hasta llegar y ver al fondo el despacho vidriado de Lestrade con una pequeña multitud dentro. Me acerqué con paso airoso. La puerta estaba abierta. Él mostrándome la espalda, gritándole a Lestrade que intenta calmarlo , al lado Donovan metiendo más el dedo en la llaga y Anderson que no se calla ni debajo del agua. Parece que incluso Mycroft se ha dado el lujo de aparecer por aquí. Lestrade cansado de intentar razonar con el pelo rizado desvía su vista y me ve en la puerta, observando el panorama. Si llevara una cámara guardaría este momento para la eternidad.

-¡John!- grita sorprendido levantándose de su silla con los ojos desorbitados.

-Gran deducción, estamos buscando a John, ¿sabías?- le responde irónico el detective que parece no haberse dado cuenta de que estoy allí.7

-Hola chicos- les saludo un poco cohibido.

Sherlock se gira rápidamente con cara pasmada. La ceniza de la punta del cigarro cae al suelo.

-John- solo logra articular. Veo sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente , analizándome, poniendo su cerebro al máximo intentando procesar lo que está pasando.

-Me voy tres días y ya aprovechas para fumar- le quito el cigarro de entre los dedos mientras le regaño, aligerando la incomodidad que siento en este momento.

-¡John!- me abraza de repente totalmente sonriente y me levanta como si no pesara nada, haciendo que de mis pies al suelo haya algunos centímetros.- ¡Estas bien!- ríe contento mientras me da vueltas y me besa por toda la cara.

-¡Sherlock bájame que me mareo! ¡Ya pareces la señora Hudson con tanto beso!- le grito sonriendo- ¡Me estoy quemando con tu maldito cigarro!- le aviso con el cigarrillo entre mis dedos consumiéndose.

Me deja en el suelo y me tira la colilla en el suelo del despacho y con una fuerza inhumana me estrecha entre sus brazos y esta vez me besa apasionadamente y puedo sentir su pulso acelerado y sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo mi cara.

-Creo que tienes que contarnos muchas cosas- Nos interrumpe Mycroft con esa sonrisa socarrona.

-No sabes lo preocupada que tenías al friki este.- me da unas palmadas en la espalda la sargento Donovan con simpatía.

-SI parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento- se burló Anderson.

-Cállate- le interrumpe Sherlock.

-¡A que jode!- le devuelve la jugada, por fin el pobre hombre puede vengarse de Sherlock.

-Bueno John, siéntate y explica que has hecho todos estos días. Hemos estado buscándote estos días y no había rastro alguno tuyo, solo sabíamos que alguien te secuestró en el incidente en el Angelo's- dice Lestrade.

-¿Que pasó al final con ella?- pregunto alertado viendo a Sherlock.

- La teníamos retenida- Responde Lestrade y suspira frustrado.

-¿Teníamos?

-Los inútiles la dejaron escapar- me responde Sherlock molesto.

-¡Desapareció por arte de magia! Se desvaneció sin ni siquiera abrir la puerta de la celda en ningún momento, solamente se volatilizó.- Explicó Donovan molesta.

-La estamos buscando ahora, a la vez que lo hacíamos contigo pero parece que ahora podremos centrarnos solo en ella.

-Lo importante ahora es saber donde estuviste y como estas aquí ahora. – Me mira Lestrade.

-Yo…- ¿que debo decirles?- Me secuestraron pero logré escapar.- trago fuerte. Que estas haciendo John, diles la verdad, cuéntales lo de Moriarty, el trato.

-No estuviste atado- me mira fijamente Sherlock que parece que no se le escapa ningún detalle.

-No lo estuve, desperté en un cuarto esta mañana, parece ser que dormí tres días- respondo- Allí había un hombre que me vigilaba pero le pedí un poco de agua y en una distracción por su parte le noqueé y pude escapar. El muy tonto dejó la puerta abierta- bromeo. No parece creérselo pero asiente dándome la razón.- Luego de lograr escapar, descubrí que estaba en Cardiff y un hombre se ofreció a llevarme hacia Londres en coche. Al llegar A Baker Street , la señora Hudson me dio una cálida bienvenida y me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí, que habías estado buscando todos estos días.- le cojo las mano con un apretón al detective consultor.- Siento haberte preocupado- me disculpo

-No fue culpa tuya- me dice- Lo más importante ahora es saber que quería quien te secuestró y porqué quería mantenerte en perfectas condiciones.

-No lo se- miento y siento la tarjeta con el teléfono de Jim hacerse pesada en mi bolsillo.

La puerta del despacho de abre estrepitosamente apareciendo por ella uno de los inspectores de policía de la central totalmente alterado con un telefono en su mano, le pasa a Lestrade que no entiende nada.

-John, han encontrado a a tu madre muerta en el Támesis.

* * *

><p>-Jim- siento su voz llamándome.<p>

-¿si?- respondo suavemente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Es raro en ti verte interesado por algo, Sebastian- responde.

-¿Porqué mentirle a John Watson diciéndole que lo que quiere Mary es matar a Sherlock?

-Porqué le quiero para mí y cuando el detective lo descubra, nunca podrá perdonarle- sonríe macabramente.

-¿Cómo sabes que aceptará?

-Lo sé- le responde enigmáticamente sosteniendo su móvil con una mano.

_" Id a por Sherlock pero no lo matáis_

_J.M"_

_CONTINUARA...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>¡Terminé! ¿Que hace que no actualizo? Un mes más o menos, ¿no? No sabéis lo queme ha costado terminarlo. ¡4 veces lo tuve que hacer, 4! Pero ahora está aquí recién salido del horno. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y puse una referencia de Doctor Who o más bien dicho de Torchwood xD Si, ese Jack es el Capitán Seductor Jack que se come con la mirada al pobre John.<em>_


	14. Especial navidad

**Aquí estoy de vuelta, nueva y renovada con nuevas ideas y un capítulo nuevo en mente... se que he dicho muchas veces que actualizaría pronto, más seguido y blablabla... pero no les puedo prometer nada xD Mi inspiración es caprichosa y aparece en los momentos más insospechados... normalmente cuando seme estropea internet xD **

**Así que he vuelto con un capítulo especial de navidad un poco atrasado que siento decir que no tiene nada que ver con la trama pero que mira, me dio ganas hacer, seguramente esta próxima semana subiré la continuación de la historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Especial Navidad<p>

.

.

Me levanto de un salto arrancando las sabanas de la cama y enroscándome en ellas, mis pies en contacto con el suelo se resienten. Hace un frio de los mil demonios. Nota mental, experimentar con poner calefacción en el suelo. Abro el armario con fuerza. Camisa azul, no. Verde, ¡no! Color vino… mmm… Sí. La descuelgo junto con los pantalones negros y me encierro en el baño, la única habitación en toda la casa con el bendito calefactor… ¡Este aparato está hecho por los mismísimos ángeles! Me visto con pereza, ya a salvo del frio.

Me observo en el espejo, soy todo un sex simbol… le sonrío a mi reflejo y el me devuelve la sonrisa. Abro el grifo del agua. ¡Oh John! Este día lo recordaras toda tu vida… Es que estoy tan bueno… Me observo más de cerca acomodando mis rizos con la mano.

Un grito me sobresalta, seguido de unos fuertes golpes en el suelo y la voz de la señora Hudson.

-¡Apaga el agua!- grita seguido de más golpes.- ¡Queréis matarme, matarme!- sigue gritando. Finalmente cierro el agua.

Salgo del baño hacia la cocina, como imaginé, el periódico cuidadosamente doblado encima de la mesa, el olor a café recién hecho inunda el lugar, la taza solitaria olvidada en el fregadero esperando ser lavada. Me acerco al calendario que cuelga de una de las paredes, hoy es 25 de diciembre… Navidad, la estúpida fiesta donde la gente se vuelve hipócrita y hace ver que se llevan bien, el día en que Mycroft intenta, como no, arrastrarme a comer con mamá. Miro mi reloj, tengo dos horas, 15 minutos y… 34, 35, 36… segundos. ¡Perfecto! Doy un salto en el aire con emoción.

-Esta navidad la recordaras para siempre, John- hablo con el aire.

-¡Sherlock!- Me sobresalta la casera entrando por la puerta con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza- ¡No enciendas el agua caliente mientras me estoy duchando!- grita enfadada.

-¡Lo siento señora Hudson pero no tengo tiempo de escuchar sus quejas!- me pongo deprisa el abrigo y cogiendo la calavera de cima de la chimenea se la deja entre las manos- Cuénteselo a él, es un buen interlocutor, el señor Collins está hoy con su mujer- le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo escalera abajo.

-¡¿Sherlock Holmes dónde vas!?-la oigo gritar.

-¡A comprarle un regalo a John! -Le contesto antes de cerrar la puerta y largarme antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar.

La colección de ceniza del año pasado no hizo furor y este año, harto de los suéteres que, aún que me encantan, sobre todo cuando los quito de mi blogger, he decidido que mi regalo tiene que superarlos todos, y el canal 196 me ha ayudado a ello. Oh bendito seas canal que solo emite a las 4 de la noche.

Tengo dos horas antes de que John vuelva de comprar mi regalo, que evidentemente será un microscopio nuevo de precio razonable teniendo en cuenta las horas extras que ha hecho esta semana… Evidente. Observo a la señora Collins saliendo furiosa de su casa y parar un taxi, parece ser que finalmente ha descubierto que no es la única en la vida de su marido. No sé cómo en tres años nunca se dio cuenta, el extraño enrojecimiento de sus dedos cantaba a gritos su infidelidad. La gente común es estúpida.

Antes que la puerta del taxi se cierre, entro en el delante la estupefacta mirada del conductor y la señora.

-Señora Collins me parece haber visto entrar ahora mismo a una mujer en su casa- le digo inocentemente, desencadenando así una sarta de insultos no demasiad apropiados para una señora como ella seguido de un fuerte portazo y yo, victorioso con mi taxi y mi taxista que no entiende nada.

-¿Está todo bien señor?- me pregunta el taxista con un acento medio indio.

-Marshall Street 114- le ignoro y me pongo a pensar mientras observo por la ventana las personas pasar y el paisaje cambiar hasta llegar a mi destino.

-Señor…- me dice cauteloso el taxista mirando por la ventana- ¿Seguro que esta es la dirección?

-Segurísimo- le pago con rapidez al sonrojado taxista y salgo del vehículo. Quedando frente a frente con mí destino. EL Sex Shop destacaba en medio de la calle con su cartel de letras rojas y su escaparate con un maniquí con un traje e cuero. No entenderé nunca porqué la gente le da tanta vergüenza estas cosas… Es biológicamente normal.

Entro al local con el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de fondo. Una música extrañamente lenta para mi gusto suena de fondo. Al final de la tienda, la dependienta lee una revista ignorando a los pocos clientes que hay. Una pareja de amigas mirando algo que según deduzco es para una despedida de soltera y en la esquina derecha un hombre que intenta vergonzosamente pasar desapercibido con una ridícula gabardina marrón y unas gafas de pasta, sin contar de la bufanda azul…

-¡Sherlock Holmes!- Escucho, dirigiendo mi vista a la dependienta que… mierda… que hace esta mujer aquí…- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- aparta la revista a un lado.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le respondo irritado- ¿Ya te cansaste de ir flageando la gente y chantajearlos con sus "gustos"?

-Bueno… digamos que desde que estoy oficialmente muerta el negocio de Dominatrix no va muy bien, ya sabes… de alguna manera tengo que ganarme la vida, además tengo algunos asuntas que resolver por aquí.-suspira resignada- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- me sonríe coqueta- ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de John y viniste a por un poco de acción?- desliza su dedo sensualmente por mi pecho.

Un fuerte golpe nos sobresalta, el ridículo hombre de la gabardina recoge torpemente algunos productos del suelo.

-No, no vengo a eso, para tu pesar- le respondo, retomando nuestra conversación, consiguiendo un sonido de desaprobación por su parte.

- Así que esta navidad será movidita en el 221B de Baker Street, no?- me mira divertida.- Y… ya sabes… quien mejor que yo para enseñarte… los secretos…- comenta mientras saca de una pequeña caja un mini pene rosa fosforito con pies.[1]

-¿Secretos?- pregunto intrigado.

-Aja… secretos…- continua ella- Que yo sepa… tú no sabes los secretos, y yo tengo una tienda que vende secretos de este tipo- sonríe otra vez y le da cuerda al pequeño objeto rosa dejándolo en la mesa y dejándolo correr.

-Vale- resoplo entre dientes- ya lo entiendo…- mirando el mini pene correr arriba ya bajo poniéndome de los nervios.

-Muy bien, dilo- me dice ella con aire mandón y vuelve a darle cuerda.

-No pienso decirlo

-Dilo…- vuelve hacer correr al maldito pene de los cojones.

-¡Vale!- irritado-Necesito tu ayuda - susurro.

-¿Cómo? No te oí bien.- pone su mano en su oreja.

-¡Ya lo oíste, no lo volveré a repetir!

-Bueno… tú te lo pierdes- hace un puchero- ¿Verdad penecito? Él se lo pierde- le habla al juguete rosado.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!- le grito enfadado- ¿¡Ahora puedes dejar el maldito pene rosa?!

-Admítelo, en el fondo quieres uno- me guiña el ojo y con un rápido movimiento me lo lanza cogiéndolo entre mis manos y levantándose de la mesa, me guía a la trastienda. Lo miro fijamente en la palma de mi mano y me lo guardo en el bolsillo, es mono, podría decirle John… Me estoy volviendo idiota.

-Bueno, sígueme por aquí- me indica una puerta- Te enseñaré el verdadero significado de sexo- abre la puerta mostrando la imagen más bizarra que haya visto nunca. ¡¿Pero qué…!? Esto es…

-¡¿Mycroft!?- grito asqueado- ¡¿Lestrade?! ¡Oh dios esto es peor que encontrar a tus padres haciéndolo!- Me tapo los ojos con las manos- ¡Nunca podré volveros a mirar a la cara sin recordar esto!- Oh dios mi hermano entre las piernas de Lestrade y… oh no… no quiero saber qué es eso… ¿¡y para que cojones quieren eso otro?!

-Sherlock, esto no es lo que parece…- intenta explicarme mi ahora ex hermano.

-¡Calla y continua!- Jadea el inspector. La puerta se cierra de un portazo delante de mis narices.

-Jojojo -ríe nerviosa la mujer- Esto no era lo que quería enseñarte…- Sinceramente no quiero saber que hacían allí… eso… eso nunca ha pasado… Me conduce a otra puerta.- Bienvenido al paraíso.- me abre la puerta, revelando su interior. Me queda una hora y 45 minutos.

* * *

><p>Vuelvo contento a casa, por una vez podré regalarle algo a Sherlock sin que este lo sepa. Me he esmerado a consciencia este año para no revelar a nadie lo que tenía pensado comprarle, ni el día que iría a comprarlo. Eliminé todo rastro y prueba de posibles regalos y, para evitar posibles incidentes con Sherlock me tomé la libertad de ponerle un somnífero en la bebida antes de ir a dormir, ni él podría levantarse antes de las 12 y a esa hora ya estaría otra vez en el piso, publicando alguna entrada en mi blog y habiendo escondido los regalos en el único lugar donde Sherlock nunca miraría, la caja fuerte sin llave, eso cree él, con las fotos de Mycroft y Sherlock de pequeños, que su madre se esmeró en enviarle.<p>

Ahora, con la llave en mi poder, los regalos dentro de la bolsa y Sherlock durmiendo me dispongo a entrar en casa, me quedan unos 20 minutos antes de que Sherlock despierte… ¡tengo que ir rápido! Subo rápida y sigilosamente por las escaleras. Me parece oír un sonido dentro del piso… Abro la puerta con sigilo y saco la cabeza. Despejado. Entro en la sala de estar… Todo está en silencio, debe estar durmiendo. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y me saco el abrigo para colgarlo. Otro sonido. Me giro analizando todo alrededor…

-¿Sh-sherlock?-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡que no sea él!- Sherlock… ¿estás ahí?- nadie contesta. Lo debo haber imaginado… puede haber sido cualquier cosa… Me pongo manos a la obra y empiezo apartar toda la mierda acumulada… debe estar por aquí abajo, si mal no recuerdo la dejó aquí alegando que así nunca más tendría que recordar que tiene esas "horribles fotos" que su madre le obligó a guardar. ¡Aja! Aquí está la caja… solo tengo que abrirla…

* * *

><p>He llegado antes que John, perfecto, me quedan unos… 10 minutos antes que llegue John para esconder los regalos e irme a la cama para hacerle parecer que su ridículo somnífero funcionó… Que inocente eres John… ¡Rápido, rápido! No tengo tiempo, ¿dónde puedo esconder esto? ¿La cocina? No, ¿Mi habitación? No, ¿su habitación? No… ¡La caja fuerte! John no sabe que tengo una copia de la llave que lancé…que solo guardé porque Mumy me obligo… no por nada más…. Bueno, ¡la llave! La llave... la llave… En el bote de la harina, eso.<p>

Corro a cogerla. Meto la mano, pero nada. ¡A la mierda! Tiro todo el contenido del bote por la mesa. La llave… la llave… ¡Solo faltan 5 minutos!¡ La encontré! Salto la butaca de John por encima e introduciéndome dentro del montón de cosas necesarias que tengo en el salón, saco la pequeña caja fuerte. La abro con la llave e introduzco la mercancía dentro. No cabe… ¡No cabe! Empujo un poco pero ni modo. Tendré que sacar algo… ¡Esto!

Empujo con fuerza y consigo cerrarla. Por poco… tengo que… ¡Oh no! ¡John está subiendo las escaleras! ¡Tengo que esconder la caja y esto! Escondo la caja otra vez y me deslizo detrás de mí butaca… Que no me vea… que no me vea….

John saca la cabeza por la puerta inspeccionando el lugar…. Creo que me ha oído… Finalmente entra y deja la bolsa en el suelo… ¡tengo que salir de aquí! Gateo hasta la butaca de John. Casi me descubre….

-¿Sh-sherlock? – Pregunta John- Sherlock… ¿estás ahí?- vuelve a preguntar pero al no recibir respuesta de mi parte vuelve a lo suyo. Veo como saca una llave de su bolsillo… ¡Oh no! ¡La caja fuerte! ¿¡De dónde ha sacado una copia de la copia de la llave que lancé de la caja fuerte!? ¡Mierda! ¡Si abre la caja descubrirá mi regalo! Gateo con frenesí hacia mi habitación aprovechando que John busca la caja fuerte.

¡Corre Sherlock!¡Corre! Me saco los zapatos y toda mi ropa, lanzándolos contra el suelo y salto dentro de la cama.

-¡John!- grito, ¡que no la abra por favor!- ¡John!- tendré que salir. Tengo que dejar esto que sobró del regalo por algún sitio. Lo escondo debajo de la manta. Y con una sábana restante me enrollo y salgo corriendo. Está a punto de abrir la caja, tengo que impedirlo.- ¡John!- grito alarmado y salto encima suyo esquivando la mesilla.

-¡Sherlock que haces!- me grita él, debajo mío enfadado.

-¿¡Q-qué haces tu abriendo esta caja?!- ¿qué le digo?- Ehh… Quiero decir… sabes que no hay llave, es inútil, además lo que hay dentro nunca debe salir a la luz.

-Eh… yo…. Yo solo…. Solo estaba buscando… y… la encontré… jeje- me dice nervioso

-Por eso mismo, que no hace falta- lo arrastro lejos de la caja.

-Sherlock no me arras…- intenta zafarse de mi agarre- Sherlock…- me mira suspicaz- ¿Por qué llevas puesta solo una corbata?- mierda… lo ha descubierto- Sherlock… has salido, ¿verdad?, sabías que iba a comprarte tu regalo y no pudiste resistirte a saber que era, ¿No?-me mira molesto- Y por alguna razón no quieres que abra la caja fuerte…

-Casi, pero no es eso…- le respondo- Fue fácil descubrir que querías regalarme un regalo y que hoy irías a comprarlo, teniendo en cuenta las horas extras que has estado haciendo, el comentario que hizo la señora Hudson acerca de utilizar su ordenador y una dirección medio quemada de una tienda de componentes de laboratorio que te comentó Molly cuando la acompañaste el otro día hacer café.- cojo aire- A partir de aquí fue fácil engañarte y hacerte creer que habías conseguido burlarme. Así que esta mañana al despertarte me he esperado a que salieras.

-¿Ya está?- me mira desafiante- ¿Ya estas contento? Ya has podido demostrar que tú eres el más inteligente y dejarme como un estúpido cuando lo único que quería era comprarte un regalo sin que tú ni nadie pudiera estropeármelo- Suspira furioso- ¿Sabes que me molesta más? Que te creas tan inteligente cuando no lo eres. Te has equivocado, no te he comprado nada de laboratorio- Me dice descolocándome.- Fue todo un señuelo, el papel medio quemado lo puse allí deliberadamente, el ordenador de la señora Hudson también, lo de Molly fue casualidad… Admito que fallé con el somnífero… Pero te has equivocado Sherlock Holmes.- Coge la bolsa de su regalo y me la lanza a la cara- Seguramente también sabías que intenté guardar mi regalo en la caja fuerte, lo que no sé es como pensaste que cabría un microscopio en ella. Además, ¿esta bolsa no es demasiado pequeña para uno?- Se va molesto a nuestro cuarto.- Feliz navidad- murmura entre dientes cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Recojo la bolsa tirada en el suelo y saco la pequeña caja de su interior. Saco un pequeño paquete y lo abro con curiosidad, evidentemente no es un microscopio. Dentro, rodeado con una suave tela gris se encuentra un reloj. Me fijo en él y detrás puedo observar una inscripción.

_Te quiero_

_John Watson_

Genial… La he cagado.

-John- le llamo en voz alta sin recibir respuesta- ¡John!- lo llamo otra vez y me dirijo a nuestra habitación. Llamo a la puerta pero no me contesta- Voy a entrar… ¿Vale?- Abro la puerta lentamente y le veo tumbado encima de la cama dándome la espalda- Mira, yo lo leí, no pensé que me ibas a regalar algo como eso… es perfecto…la verdad que supe que querías regalarme algo, aunque pensaba que sería un microscopio... y realmente quería hacerte pensar que no lo sabía, pero ya sabes… no puedo evitar…

-Ser un imbécil arrogante- se gira para mirarme.

-Sí, un imbécil arrogante- me siento en la cama- Y la verdad no es que fuera a espiarte, ni a intentar saber que me habías comprado, ni mucho menos reírme de ti porque la gente es estúpida, menos yo claro está… y yo lo que quería…- me pone un dedo en los labios para callarme.

-Estas más guapo con la boca cerrada- ríe y seguidamente me besa- Estas perdonado y me alegro de que te haya gustado… pensé que podía ser demasiado cursi- Le callo con un beso y él me rodea el cuello con los brazos y tira de mi tumbándome encima suyo. Para de repente- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta.- Hay algo en mi espalda- se queja he intenta sacarlo de entre las mantas- Está vibrando… y es duro… es como…- finalmente lo agarra y consigue sacarlo- Sherlock…- me mira con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué hace un consolador rosa gigante en la cama?- Se ríe con ganas.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Jajajajaja- ríe con fuerza- ¿Qué es esto?

-Aquí quería llegar- suspiro con una sonrisa, resignado- No te estaba espiando, me pillaste justo en el momento que volví de comprarte mi regalo…- confieso derrotado- Aproveché esta mañana para ir a comprar tu regalo mientras tu comprabas el mío, pero mis cálculos fallaron un poquito de nada y me pillaste mientras guardaba el regalo en la caja fuerte…

-Por eso no querías que la abriera… Y el sonido… ¡Eras tú!- me señala acusadoramente- ¿Pero dónde te escondiste?

-Detrás de la butaca- dijo avergonzado.

-Dios- Se carcajea debajo de mi- Lo siento- se disculpa- pensé lo peor de ti- Mira el consolador en su mano con gracia- ¿Y esto que hace aquí? ¿Un regalo anticipado?

-No cabía y tuve que dejarlo fuera… pero luego lo dejé aquí y se me olvidó… hasta ahora

-Mmmm…interesante- me mira con intensidad- ¿No crees que sería una lástima no utilizarlo?- me sonríe coqueto.

-Me has leído la mente- le asalto los labios con ferocidad y el tira de mi corbata, lo único que llevo puesto, y me incita a ponerme encima de él. Exploro su boca con vehemencia y nuestras lenguas se tocan la una con la otra. La lengua de John es cálida y suave. Me muerde el labio suavemente y lo estira y chupa como si del mejor manjar se tratara. Nos separamos para coger aire. La sabana que me cubría se desliza suavemente hacia un lado dejándome totalmente expuesto a su mirada. Retomo el beso y el me acaricia el pelo y baja por la espalda, trazando un camino por mi columna vertebral hasta mi trasero, amasándolo entre sus manos. Nos separamos y yo lo comienzo a desvestir. Meto mis manos por debajo de su suéter, subiéndolo, mostrando sus abdominales, su pecho, hasta quitársela por completo y todo seguido lamer y morder toda esa extensión del cuerpo de John el cual solo yo puedo degustar. Solo yo puedo lamerle esos rosados botones y pellizcarlos con mis manos haciéndole estremecer ante mi toque, y enredar mis dedos entre el bello de su pecho y trazar un camino de saliva hacia su ombligo haciéndole reír. Me acaricia el pelo con suavidad y le bajo la cremallera de los pantalones, tirando de ellos, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos, con un prominente bulto entre las piernas.

-¡Sherlock no hace faltAAhhh!-gime al bajarle la última pieza de ropa que me separaba de su miembro y tomarlo en mi boca, aún medio flácido. Siento como crece dentro de mi boca, llenando toda esa cavidad hasta tocarme la garganta. Me retiro lentamente, sorbiendo y lamiendo con la lengua ese trozo de carne caliente y palpitante. Rodeo el glande con mis labios y meto la lengua por todos los rincones. Siento las manos de John en mi pelo, acariciándolos, incitándome a continuar. Está agitado y mirando como su miembro se vuelve adentrar en mi boca, esta vez más adentro, intentando llegar hasta la base. Le miró fijamente a los ojos e inicio un vaivén con mi boca que le hace curvarse sobre su espalda y rompe el contacto visual. Ahora su mano me empuja con fuerza contra su miembro, aumentando el ritmo. Siento su bello rozar mi nariz y mi saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de mis labios.

-Estoy a punto…- me alerta John y con su mano tira de mi cabeza para que me separe- Sh-sherlock… aahhh…. Apártate….- Le ignoro, lo quiero todo de él, quiero degustar todo de John. Chupo con más fuerza su miembro y siento como crece aún más y de repente eyacula en mi boca con un gran gemido. El espeso líquido me llena la boca y se escurre por mi boca abierta hasta mi barbilla en una combinación de saliva y semen. Con la lengua recojo los restos que se escurren y trago. Tiene un sabor extraño, el sabor de John.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Te dije que te apartaras-me dice él.

-Me gusta- le respondo y le beso con profundidad- El sabor de John- Degusta el nuevo sabor en mi boca y con un acto posesivo cambia las posiciones quedando él encima de mí, apresando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una mano y bajando hasta mi miembro erecto, acariciándolo con fuerza.

-Dame tu mano- le acerco mi mano derecha y él la coge y empieza a chuparme los dedos, ensalivándolos, pasando su lengua por cada dígito.- Prepárate para mí- me ordena con voz autoritaria, haciendo vibrar todo mi cuerpo de excitación.

-Si…- Saco los dedos de su boca y me dirijo hacia mi entrada- Mírame John- introduzco un dedo con dificultad y lo muevo en mi interior seguido de un segundo- Mira como me abro para ti- veo como su mirada esta fija en mis dedos moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de mi interior- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-introduzco un tercer dedo haciéndome gemir- ¡Aaaahhh John!- gimo para él.

-¿No tienes suficiente con tus dedos verdad?- me dice- Quieres algo más grande

-¡Siii!- gimo más fuerte, introduciendo mis dedos mucho más hondo.- ¡Hazme tuyo!- saco mis dedos y levanto mis caderas incitándolo.

-No tengas prisa- me sonríe enigmático- Tengo algo mejor para ti- me muestra el pene rosa. Separa con sus manos mis piernas y siento como algo frio se sitúa en mi entrada presionando.-Estas deseoso de tenerlo dentro- empieza a presionar y siento como se abre paso en mi interior adentrándose mucho más hondo que mis dedos, abriéndome en dos.

-¡Aaaahhh dios! ¡Es enorme!- grito de placer- Aaaahhh John, John- gimo su nombre mientras este mete y saca el aparato de mi recto incitando un delicioso vaivén.- No pares, más hondo…- le incito.

-¿Te gusta eh? Hazlo tú, métetelo para mí- lo suelta y yo como puedo, continuo con el mete saca. Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y de repente siento como John me para y toca algo que hace que todo mi ser se estremezca. El vibrador está encendido y vibra dentro de mí.- ¿Acaso te he dicho que pares?- se pone delante de mí y empieza a tocarse mientras me mira.- Sherlock… aah…. Me encantas… tan abierto para mí, gimiendo mi nombre… aaahhhhh

-¡Aaaahhh sii! ¡Es como si fueras tu John!- me lo meto todo de golpe otra vez- Siento que eres tú el que me está partiendo en dos ¡Aaahhhhh! E-el que me hace ¡Oh diosdiosdios siiii!¡ Másmásmás hondo es increíble!

-¡Aaahhh lo está absorbiendo! ¡Puedo ver como desaparece dentro de ti Sherlock!- Sin previo aviso veo como John se pone en cuatro delante de mí- ¡Yo también quiero!- Me levanto como puedo y me posiciono detrás de él.- Métemela- mueve su cadera sinuosamente a lo que no me puedo resistir y me adentro en esa estrecha cavidad tan hondo como puedo, aún con el vibrador en mi culo encendido.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado.

-¡Sí! Con un demonio ¡muévete! – Empuja hacia mí y yo comienzo a embestirlo con fuerza- ¡Aaaahhh sii! ¡Así, en este punto!- gime. Aumento el ritmo, ahora frenético de nuestros movimientos. La cama chirría y nuestros gritos se deben oír por todo el edificio. Estoy cerca. Con una mano empiezo a masturbar a John y con la otra le agarro las caderas con fuerza.

-Estoy a punto- le aviso.

-Vente dentro de mí- me dice- Quiero sentirlo- vuelve a gemir y con un sonido ronco se vine e mi mano, quedando tumbado boca abajo, con el culo alzado y yo embistiéndolo a punto de eyacular. Con un sonoro gemido me vengo dentro de él. Salgo despacio y veo como mi semilla se escurre entre sus muslos. Le beso en la espalda y me dejo caer a su lado. Sin fuerzas, paro el aparato y me lo saco. John aún está en esa posición me vuelvo a incorporar detrás de él y le meto el vibrador, encendiéndolo.

-¡S-sherlock que haces!- me grita sorprendido- ¡Ahora no…!¡Aaaahhhh!

-Es tu regalo de navidad, sería injusto que solo yo lo utilizara- le embisto con el aparato, haciendo salir toda mi semilla hacia afuera, escurriéndose y saliendo a borbotones por los lados- Está saliendo todo- lo meto más hondo y lo vuelvo a sacar de golpe.

-¡Aaaahh! Se sale todo… está saliendo- muerde las sabanas. Vuelve a estar totalmente duro al igual que yo. Lo giro cara arriba y me coloco encima de él con mi miembro en su cara y en suyo debajo de mí.

-Chúpamela- le ordeno y siento como me rodea esa cálida cavidad y yo hago lo mismo con su miembro mientras continuo con el vaivén con el vibrador. Está chupándome el glande como si de una paleta se tratara y él me folla la boca con sus caderas una vez más, tocando con la punta mi garganta, casi atragantándome. Es delicioso. Finalmente nos venimos los dos y torpes y cansados nos metemos en la cama, acorrucados el uno contra el otro.

-Feliz navidad- me dice él suavemente, con su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-Feliz navidad- le beso en la cabeza.- Gracias por estar aquí

-No Sherlock, gracias a ti.- me sonríe.

-En realidad, esta solo es una parte de mi regalo- le confieso. Me levanto delante su disconformidad y vuelvo enseguida con una caja terciopelada.- Este John, es lo que realmente quería darte- le entrego la caja.

-No hacía falta que me compraras nada más- me dice y con curiosidad la abre, quedando boquiabierto- ¡Gracias!¿C-como..?- me mira interrogante.

-Tengo algunos contactos- le sonrío. Dentro de la caja se encontraba un colgante algo viejo, con forma de cruz y algunas rozaduras.

-En el ejército pensé que lo había perdido, ¿sabes?- me mira intensamente- No soy religioso, nunca lo he sido, pero esto… esto es lo único que conservo de mis compañeros…- Le abrazo, reconfortándolo- ¿C-como lo encontraste?- me pregunta.

-Se ve que alguien lo encontró y se lo dio a no sé quién y no sé exactamente como pasó a una subasta y Mycroft o encontró, tienes suerte de que sea de plata y algo antiguo, una pieza rara… si no, puede que nunca lo hubiera encontrado.

-Gracias- me besa.- Por cierto… dijiste que hay algo más, ¿no?

-Ohh si… pero creo que por hoy ya estamos suficientemente cansados para otra ronda- se sonroja.

-Y de… ¿de dónde has sacado todo esto?- me sonría coqueto.

-Irene Adler- su cara se vuelve rígida de repente y como si mi tacto quemara se separa de mí como un rayo.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo matar la pasión- se levanta de golpe y sale del cuarto.

-¡John!¡John! ¡No es lo que parece!- corro detrás de él- ¿¡A dónde vas?!

-¡A mi habitación!- el portazo resuena por todo el piso.

Me acerco derrotado a la calavera que descansa encima de la chimenea, riéndose de mí. Feliz navidad, otro año más solos, tú y yo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya ha terminado¡ Lo sé, lo sé... había lemmon xD un BUEN y largo lemmon... que sé que eso os gusta y no he escrito muchos que digamos, así que tomad esto como un pequeño regalo de reyes y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!<strong>

**¡Que me lo he currado!**


	15. Compañeros de armas

**Capítulo 15: Compañeros de armas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para John, su madre nunca significó nada, puede que en sus primeros años de vida hubiera sentido amor por ella, pero en los siguientes ese sentimiento paso al odio, hasta llegar a la indiferencia. Siempre se convenció a sí mismo, en los fríos inviernos, solo, en esa terraza, que la odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que odiaba a su padre, o incluso más. Se dice que hasta que no pierdes algo no te das cuenta de lo valioso que era, puede que este fuera el caso, puede que todos estos años de odio solo fueran la manera de amarla a su manera, pero aun así, John nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. La amaba, y ahora estaba muerta.

John observó con fingida indiferencia la foto en su mano, en ella aparecían su madre, Harry y él de niños, y a un lado, un poco más apartado, su padre con su pose solemne, su cara seria y meticulosamente inexpresiva.

"Esos eran buenos tiempos" diría alguien normalmente, en su caso preferiría no tener que recordarlo, pero aun así nunca se pudo deshacer de esa foto que lo ataba a su pasado. John siempre mantuvo la esperanza que en algún rincón de su mente conseguiría hallar un momento feliz, aún lo esperaba.

-No deberías haberla guardado- le dijo Sherlock, dejando aparte su experimento para mirarle, estaba preocupado aunque no lo dejara notar- Deberías haberla tirado junto con las otras.

-Puede que tengas razón- le contestó John con un suspiro y con pesar la volvió a guardar en un cajón.

-Siempre tengo razón- afirmó con superioridad, volviendo a su experimento- Siempre acierto en un 97,897% de los casos eso me convierte en una persona muy fi…

-Muy egocéntrica- le interrumpió- Tienes el ego tan subido que podrías construir un palacio con él… espera- interrumpió su discurso con cara reflexiva- Ya lo has hecho- se burló de él.

-Mi palacio mental ha sido meticulosamente diseñado por mi brillante cerebro de 152 de coeficiente intelectual y…

-Sí, si lo que tú digas. ¿Ahora eres vendedor de casas?- le interrumpió- Yo también puedo imaginarme un palacio. No es una técnica tan inaudita la de guardar información en un espacio imaginario.

-Mi palacio mental no se puede comparar con cualquier otro "espacio imaginario"- se molestó el mayor- Mi palacio tiene cientos de habitaciones catalogadas para cada una de las cosas.

-Si, por eso no recuerdas que planetas del sistema solar giran alrededor del sol.

-Toda casa necesita limpieza general y eso me parece información prescindible como para recordarla. En mis habitaciones solo hay cosas importantes.- declaró solemne.

-¿Y hay alguna habitación para mí?, ¿o soy como los planetas? Prescindible.- John se levantó molesto, molesto con Sherlock, molesto con su madre, con él mismo por soltar tanta mierda sin sentido. Estaba siendo un auténtico capullo, estaba irritado y asustado. Sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto.- Voy a dar una vuelta- salió a la calle dejando a un Sherlock preocupado y desconcertado.

El calor lo azotó con fuerza y le entraron unas ganas terribles de dar media vuelta y volver entre las refrescantes paredes de 221B pero ignorando el calor y la intensa luz que le martilleaba en la cara continuó adelante sin un rumbo fijo.

En Afganistán hacía mucho más calor, el sol te martilleaba des de que te levantabas hasta que te ibas a dormir y el uniforme militar no era de lo más refrescante. En ese momento habría matado por este calor de Londres, ahora 2 años después de todo eso este calor le parecía el peor que haya sufrido nunca. Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y toda su cara y brazos ardían en el sol. ¿Una especie de autocastigo? Vete a saber, ni él sabía. ¿Autocastigo por qué? No había respuesta, simplemente necesitaba aliviar esa culpa que se cernía entorno su pecho des de hacía muchos años.

Ya no le quedaba nada y lo poco que aún mantenía a su lado parecía que desaparecería de un momento a otro, escurriéndose entre sus dedos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Como la sangre, líquida, caliente, que se escurre entre tus manos y se lleva la vida y todo lo que atesoras.

Sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo derecho y buscó en su otro bolsillo el pequeño papel. Marcó uno a uno los números. Los observó en la pantalla por unos minutos, indeciso. ¿Eso contaba como traición?, ¿Sherlock podría perdonarle algún día? No, seguramente no, pero al menos estaría vivo para odiarle. Llamó.

-Acepto.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

John cerró la puerta y Sherlock se pudo permitir suspirar lastimeramente y hundir su cabeza entre sus decaídos hombros. Apartó el microscopio a un lado y lanzó la muestra, vacía, contra la pared. Estaba molesto, triste, preocupado. No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer, como tenía que reaccionar ante este nuevo John que le ignoraba y prefería pasar las horas solo y había adquirido esa aura melancólica de fatalidad a su alrededor, como una soga muy estrecha apretando en su cuello y cada día veía como esta se iba apretando, ahogándolo, ahogándolos a los dos.

Él no era el de los sentimientos, él ponía el cerebro y John el corazón, pero últimamente eso parecía haber cambiado, ahora era Sherlock el que sentía y John el que se pasaba horas absorto en su mente.

Él quería a John, el John temperamental pero vital, lleno de vida, de ganas de salir y socializar, el que le reprendía por los cuerpos en descomposición y decía "¡Brillante!" cada dos segundos sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Pero aunque él se hubiera vuelto el corazón entre ellos dos, continuaba siendo el más listo y sabía que algo pasaba por su cabeza, algo sumamente estúpido y peligroso, porque si Sherlock había aprendido algo de la gente como Moriarty, era que nunca te puedes fiar de ellos, nunca, y John siempre creía en la gente.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Seb- le llamó Jim, estirado a su lado observándole atentamente.

-…- le ignoró y se concentró en su objetivo que caminaba a unos metros más abajo, en la calle.

-Seb- le volvió a llamar.

-…- intentó ignorarle, centrando su víctima en el objetivo.

-Seeeeeeb- continuó con voz infantil, pataleando las piernas arriba y abajo.

-¿¡Qué quieres maldita sea?! ¿¡Quieres que lo mate o no, joder?!

-¿Acaso te he dicho que no?

-¡Pues deja de joder!- se volvió a centrar en su objetivo que se había movido de su posición inicial.- Joder, ahora no lo encuentro.

-Pues vaya mierda francotirador he ido a contratar- suspiró resignado Jim.

-Si me dejaras trabajar, sin hacer ruidos ni preguntas cada dos por tres habría terminado hace tiempo- murmuró entre dientes, machacando en cigarrillo casi consumido en su boca. El objetivo se paró finalmente y pudo apretar el gatillo, causando el caos en la calle. – Ya está, ya podemos irnos- se incorporó y con agilidad comenzó a desmontar su arma.- No sé porque quisiste venir si sabes que te aburren estas cosas.

-Me gusta molestarte- comentó simplemente.

-Mmmm… ya veo- le respondió sin interés- ¿No estabas ocupado con tu juego?

-Seeehh… Ya sería hora de hacer algún avance, mi pequeña presa se ha metido toda solita en mi trampa.- le robó el cigarrillo de entre los labios e hizo una calada para luego devolverlo a su dueño.

-Así que me toca hacer un poco de trabajo de campo, ¿no?- se colgó en el hombro la mochila con el arma.- ¿Vamos?

- Si Dr. Moran.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Así que Sebastian Moran, eh…- Observó la foto entre sus manos de Moriarty y Moran caminando por la cera. -Parece que te estás rodeando de los mejores- comentó Mycroft.

-Sí, se está cubriendo bien la espalda y tu parece que le estas ayudando dándole información de Sherlock- le reprochó Irene.- Más que protegerlo, parece que quieras enterrarlo.

-Sabe perfectamente que no haría algo que dañara mi hermano si no fuera necesario, tengo las manos atadas en esto.

-Me da igual, aunque ahora parezca inofensivo estoy segura que está detrás de todo esto, esa chica no es nuestro peor problema ahora mismo, será lista, y estará loca, pero por mí que solo es una pantalla de humo y cuando sea el momento Jim se deshará de ella en un chasquido, luego tendremos que preocuparnos de verdad.

-Mmmmm… sí que estas enterada, ¿cómo sé que no trabajas para él?

-No digas tonterías, sabes perfectamente porqué lo sé.

-La difunta Clara y Harriet Watson- suspiró- Tu querida Harriet Watson- suspiró otra vez- No sé qué tienen estos Watson…

- Son calientes.

- No quiero saber más, gracias.

-Dudo que haya algo que no sepas, Mycroft- suspiró Adler- Clara y su problema de dinero… Harriet y su alcoholismo… Aunque eso no sea ningún secreto. Clara nunca había de haber aceptado trabajar por Moriarty, por mucho dinero que le debiera. Se metió en algo que estaba destinado a terminar mal.

-Moriarty puede ser muy tentador, al fin y al cabo trabajaste para él.

-Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda

-No te preocupes, ya le tengo un ojo echado. Sé que te hace de espía para ti.

-Harry no tendría que haberse metido en esto- apretó el borde de su vestido entre sus manos.

-Conociendo a los Watson, solo puedo decir que ella solo quería ayudar a la persona que más le importaba en ese momento, aún a costa de su vida.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Mary?- Harry empujó la puerta abierta de la habitación- He traído comida china para cenar- al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar- ¿Aún estas aquí?

-Estoy admirando mi obra de arte- le contestó sonriente.- he pensando en el siguiente movimiento.

-Mmm…- murmuró pesadamente la Watson mayor- Nunca os entenderé a los genios- suspiró derrotada- Solo piénsatelo bien, no quiero morir como Clara- le reprochó con cierto dolor.

-A veces se tienen que sacrificar piezas para ganar- contestó airosamente ignorante de la rabia que circulaba por la venas de la otra chica.

-¿Qué quieres ganar?

-El corazón del rey- admiró una vez más su obra.

-Moriarty te ha desechado como una bolsa de basura, Mary.- Intentó razonar con ella.

-No, no, Jim no puede entenderlo, pero yo haré que se dé cuenta- Mary acarició con obsesiva lentitud uno de los recortes de la pared.- Él me necesita, ¡él me eligió a mí!

-¡Té eligió a ti como podía haber sido cualquier otro!- le gritó Harriet- ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Le importas una mierda, solo te está utilizando para llegar a mi hermano y finalmente a Sherlock!, ¡está jugando contigo!

-¡No!- sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, despeinando su larga melena-¡Yo estoy jugando con él! Yo soy la que lleva el juego, ¡él me eligió para dominar el juego y eso es lo que hago! Estoy juagando- una risa maníaca salió de sus labios- El juego del gato y el ratón… y el ratón está a punto de salir por los aires.

-¿Qué…?- pronunció despacio, con la voz helada la mayor de los Watson.

-¿Comida china decías?- cambió de tema radicalmente, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.- ¡Sabes que me gusta más el tailandés!- se quejó teatralmente- Venga, tengo hambre, ¿has traído yakisoba?- preguntó despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

-El yakisoba es japonés, no chino- dijo Harriet que con un suspiro cerró la puerta con llave, observando en el proceso las paredes cubiertas de fotos de Jim Moriarty. Tenía que avisarles.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron ante él como todas las mañanas. En recepción ya había algún que otro enfermo esperando des de bien entrada la mañana y una que otra enfermera corriendo arriba y abajo. Últimamente el hospital estaba corto de personal y las urgencias parecían haberse incrementado el doble. Como siempre, llegaba veinte minutos antes, pasaba por el lado de la recepcionista y fichaba. Se dirigió hasta su despacho. Delante suyo vio a Sarah que cuando lo vio se acercó a él sonriente.

-Hola Sarah

-Hola John, ¿sabes qué? Han contratado a otro médico, ya era hora, aquí era imposible atender a los enfermos solo tú y yo…

-¡Por fin contrataron a alguien! – suspiró aliviado. Las horas extras hacían bien a la economía pero a la larga pasaban factura.

-¿Quieres conocerle? Estamos tomando un café con los de cardiología, aún falta un cuarto para nuestro turno- con un sutil toque en el hombro le dirigió hasta la cafetería que estaba allá al lado.- Por cierto John, ¿estas mejor ya? Des el accidente y la muerte de tu madre que has faltado muchos días y todos hemos estado preocupados- le comentó.

_-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _Una llamada de Harriet, colgó. -No te preocupes estoy bien- le intentó tranquilizar con una sonrisa y se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde unas cinco personas ya estaban reunidas charlando.

-¡John!-exclamó un chico joven y moreno- ¡Has vuelto tío!- con la mano le indicó para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado- ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos! ¿Ocupado resolviendo casos?- le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

-Más o menos- río un poco aturdido por la fuerte sacudida.

-ÉL es el nuevo de tu sección. Sebastian Moran- le indicaba con la mano el hombre sentado delante de él, que le observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola John

-¡Tu!- Me levanto de repente. ¿¡Qué hace este aquí?!- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! Co-como…- me siento lentamente.

-¿Os conocíais?- Pregunta Sarah curiosa.

-Sí, servimos juntos en Afganistán, ¿verdad, John?- me mira fijamente riéndose de él.

-S-si, no sabía que habías vuelto-mintió.

-Si, ya sabes, Jim me dejó volver, al menos por un tiempo… Me dijo que te echara un ojo, John, hace tiempo que no sabe nada de ti.

-¿Jim?- Pregunta el chico moreno.

-Nuestro jefe, por así decirlo ¿verdad?- el hombre se iba burlando de él descaradamente. Así que era eso, había enviado a Moran para vigilarlo o ayudarle, vete a saber. Ahora eran compañeros, los dos trabajaban por el mismo hombre y si fallaba seguramente no dudaría en matarle.

- Veo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ¿no crees?- le comento.

-¡Fuaahh tíos que emocionante!- dice un chico pelinegro- Que casualidad que los dos hayáis sido compañeros y ahora os habéis rencontrado aquí- dice emocionado.- Seguro que tendréis que contaros muchas cosas.

_-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_- otra vez Harriet, le volvió a colgar, no estaba para tonterías.

-Bueno chicos o dejamos solos, ¿John puedes hacerle un tour por el hospital? Yo cubriré tus pacientes.- Le casi ordena Sarah que con un apretón en el brazo se despide, seguido de los demás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a vigilarme?- le preguntó alarmado.

-No vengo a vigilarte, estoy aquí para ayudarte- terminó su café y se levantó. – Bueno, ¿me enseñas el hospital?

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tengo que ir más rápido, joder con Lestrade y la puta policía. El taxi queda parado en un atasco considerable y la música pakistaní le empieza a taladrar la cabeza.

-¡Vaya más rápido!- le grita.

-Señor, no puedo ir más rápido, estamos atascados.

-¡Váyase a la mierda! Tenga- le tira un fajo de dinero-¡Quédese el cambio, iré corriendo!- abre la puerta y emprende la marcha.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Y esto es mi despacho- le muestra la habitación blanca.- Está al lado del tuyo.

-Es bonito- comenta Sebastian.- Mira, no estoy aquí para joderte ni nada. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo y me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien si tenemos que trabajar juntos. Los dos hemos sido soldados, sabes perfectamente que un equipo con desavenencias está destinado al fracaso. Por eso terminaste con una bala en tu hombro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso no era un farol eso de Afganistán?

-No, era verdad. Que tú no supieras quien era no quiere decir que yo no lo sepa. Hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerte, John.

Un sonido les pone alerta.

_Tic Tic Tic_

-Viene de ese cajón- comenta el nuevo.- ¿Tienes un relog?

-No, no tengo nada que haga este sonido.- Se acercan al cajón que está cerrado con llave.

Un mensaje en el móvil de John les alerta. Lo desbloquea. Un mensaje de Sherlock. ¿Primera Harriet y ahora él, qué querrá? Lo abre.

_¡HAY UNA BOMBA EN TU DESPACHO!_

_¡COJE EL TELÉFONO!_

_S.H_

-¡Corre!- Moran lo coge por el brazo y en un instante se encuentran en el suelo del pasillo, con moran protegiéndole con su cuerpo y un montón de runa cayendo encima de los dos.

Los gritos se expanden por el hospital, el pasillo está desierto, todo el mundo ha salido corriendo. Una humareda de humo se expande por todo el lugar.

Giró la cabeza aturdido, aún en el suelo, aún con moran encima de mí. Aparto suavemente el cuerpo queme aplasta. Aún está consciente.

-Moran- le toco lacara- ¿Estas consciente?- le observo las pupilas. Dilatadas. – Tienes una conmoción cerebral ¿Puedes levantarte?- le pregunto. A lo que él asiente torpemente.

-¡John!¡John!- escucho a la lejanía. ¿Sherlock? Alzo la vista y veo a la figura de Sherlock corriendo entre el humo.- ¡John!- se arrodilla a mi lado y me observa con terror. Pasa sus manos frías por mi frente. Y me abraza.- ¡Oh John! ¿¡Por qué no cogías el puto teléfono!? ¡Pensaba… pensaba que ahora estarías volando por los aires!

-¿Qué?- que estaba diciendo Sherlock.

-Volvamos a casa, el inútil de Lestrade se ocupará de eso- le tira del brazo, a lo que John le retiene- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Mi compañero está herido, no puedo dejarle aquí, me ha salvado la vida!- me dispongo ayudar a Moran a levantarse, está desorientado y tiene sangre en la espalda y cabeza. – Tiene una contusión cerebral y está sangrando.

-Déjale- me contesta frío mirando fijamente al herido que le devuelve la mirada desafiante.

-Sherlock, ¡soy médico!- se suelta de su agarre- ¿¡Como quieres que le deje aquí?!

-Los de urgencias no tardaran en llegar- contesta brusco- No le pasará nada, además tú también estas herido.

-Yo no…- Un dolor comienza a extenderse por su frente. Levanta la mano y esta está manchada de sangre que le cotea por la cara.

-¡¿Están bien?! – Oímos a los médicos gritar corriendo hacia nosotros.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoOossssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Me toco la venda que cubre la cabeza y me duele horrores. Estoy sentado en una silla, a mi lado, Moran en una cama, durmiendo. La puerta se abre. Sherlock con su mirada indiferente me llama para que salga.

-Vamos- me dice y empieza a caminar pasillo arriba.

-Yo me quedo aquí

-No, tu vienes a casa conmigo.- se gira desafiante.

-No, él me ha salvado la vida, es lo mínimo que pueda hacer por él.

-¡¿Y quién cojones es ese tipo!? ¡Que yo sepa no lo conoces de nada! ¡Ya está a salvo, ahora vámonos a casa!- me grita y me intenta arrastrar.

-¡No!- me suelto de su agarre- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Qué es lo que te molesta?!

-¡Has estado a punto de morir John!¡Eso es lo que me pasa!- me agita entre sus brazos.- Esta es la tercera vez… Ya van tres veces que te he visto muerto…- susurra en mi oído, con su cabeza escondida en mi clavícula.- No puedo más… Están intentando matarte y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.- susurra.

-Sherlock, nadie está intentado matarme…- le consuelo. No a mí, a ti Sherlock, a ti quieren matarte. Solo quiero protegerte. Sherlock me aparta bruscamente.

-¡Pensaba que tu inteligencia llegaba a más John! ¡Te tiraron de un tercer piso! ¡Te apuntaron con una pistola y te han metido una bomba en el despacho! ¡Creo que más evidente es imposible!

-¡Te estoy intentando proteger! ¡Es a ti a quien quieren muerto!- le grito- ¿Para que me querrían ver muerto a mí? ¡No soy nadie!

-Quédate- me contesta con los puños cerrados colgando a cada lado y la cabeza baja.

-¿Cómo?

-Quédate aquí y no vuelvas al 221B… nunca.- se gira a paso lento.

-¿Sherlock que estás diciendo?- le sigue.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Que no vuelvas nunca más, no te quiero, solo traes problemas! ¡Eres estúpido como todo el mundo! Si quieres tus cosas te las haré llevar a casa de Harriet- me mira fríamente, se gira y se va.

-¡Sherlock!,¡Sherlock!- pero él no vuelve. Abre la puerta de la habitación y deja su mirada en Moran que duerme plácidamente en la cama. Sherlock se ha ido, finalmente algo se ha roto, ese fina hilo que se había ido tensando durante los ultimos meses finalmente se ha roto, y él ha sido el detontante. Finalmente ha conseguido lo que pocos creieron possible, separarles y en l processo romper el corazón de SHerlock Holmes. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que su nuevo compañero, Sebatsian Moran, despertara.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Sí, soy yo. No, no es un espejismo. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y cada vez estamos más cerca del final. Quería, necesitaba meter a Seb dentro... es que lo adoro . ¿Pero que pasara con esta nueva adquisición al reparto? Sherlock y John separados, Moran por el medio. Hemos descubierto que Mary está obsesionada con nuestro Jim y que quiere matar a John (bueno eso ya lo sabíamos). También sabemos que Clara le debía dinero a Jim i por eso se puso a trabajar para él y Harriet como que intentó ayudarle o algo y se vio envuelta. Además por alguna razón pasó de manos de Jim, a Mary y ahora hace de espía para Adler... Resumiendo ¿Con quién está Harriet?, ¿Espía doble, triple, cuádruple?<p>

Perdón por la tardanza de… meses xD Y seguramente hasta finales de junio tampoco habrá más capítulos. Estoy estudiando para entrar en la universidad. Hasta ahora tenía que terminar el curso, exámenes finales, un trimestre de solo un mes… un lio. Ahora he tenido unos días de relax, pero ya se acerca selectividad y me tengo que poner las pilas.

¡Nos vemos! Gracias por leer.


End file.
